Motionless In Scranton
by evilamy123
Summary: Motionless In White fanfic. Two girls move to Scranton, Pa are in on hell of a shock. Goes through Ricky Horror's POV. I didn't see that many MIW fan fics, so here's mine. Enjoy & review.
1. Chapter 1

We had just gotten back home from the All Stars Tour. It was good to be back in Scranton, Pennsylvania. We said our goodbyes to the rest of the wing crew; Chris, Balz, Mike aka Chris number two, Ryan and Allie. Angelo and I walked into our house. Touring was great, but it felt good to be back home. I walked into my writing office and the place looked like it had just been hit from a tornado. "WTF". I thought to myself. I didn't remember leaving the place this fucked up when I left. Oh well I guess it was time to get work. I started cleaning up around the house as Angelo unpacked. I never unpacked cause I knew that we would be back on tour another 4 months or so, more or less. That night Angelo and I decided to take an adventure to Wal-mart. I thought why not, we don't have to be up at any specific time to tomorrow. Let's go. We left around 11:45pm, when I moved to PA, I started to notice how people would always go to Wal-mart after 10pm. I guess they figured it would be less crowded. We went to Wal-mart, didn't really buy anything, just messed around. Running like maniacs through out the store, quoting lines from The Office, and Angelo even pretended he was "The Game" Triple H. He took a sip of bottled water and spit it out right at me. Gross. I got Angelo's spit on my face. We ended up being kicked out of Wal-mart, but we didn't care, we had a blast. We went back home and drifted off into la la land.

* * *

><p>The next day we woke up to a sound of a truck outside our house. I looked out my window, pulling by blood red curtains to the side. Ouch, the sun blinded my eyes for a second. I looked over at the house next to us and saw a moving van in the drive way. "Well this is interesting" I thought to myself, as I saw moving men moving boxes and some furniture into the house. It appears we have new neighbors. I wonder if they enjoy parties. I glanced over to my right and got startled to see Angelo next to me looking out the window.<p>

"What the hell Ange?"

"What I wanted to see the new neighbors?"

"You scared me that's what."

I sat back down on my bed, I was just too tired to do anything.

"Come on lets go say hi to them."

"Ange, they're just moving in, give them some time to settle down."

"Okay fine, but don't bother me after 9pm!"

Angelo scowled walking out of my room. That boy was obsessed with his wrestling, and when I say obsessed, I mean obsessed. He has figures of his favorite wrestlers in his room, and even some of his own drawings. I figured Ange would be drawing while he waited for something interesting to happen. I went through the stack of books I've never read. Some I got as gifts from fans, others I had since I was in highschool. I picked out "The Great Gatsby" and started reading. Angelo and I were in our own little world, and that's usually how it was, till 8:00pm when the doorbell rang. All I had was leftover pizza, and I wasn't even dressed properly to answer the door for random strangers. I had my boxers on. I ordered Angelo to get the door, at least he had on sweatpants. I went upstairs and grabbed anything I could, which just so happened to be dark gray skinny jeans and a black shirt. I went back downstairs and saw Angelo talking to these two girls. One of the girls looked up at me and fainted. "WHAT DID I DO?"

* * *

><p>I rushed to the girl to check on her, Angelo was as confused as I was."Oh, don't worry she's fine, I think." The girl who was still conscious assured me that the unconscious girl would be okay. The unconscious girl woke up as I held her hand and stared into her greenish bluish eyes.<p>

"Ri-Ri-You're RICKY!"Annnddd she fainted again in my arms. Cruse these wonderfully attractive good looks! I picked her up and laid her down on my couch and she woke up again.

"Please don't faint again!" I begged her not to faint again. I really didn't want to call 911 because someone fainted cause of looking at me. Angelo then handed her a plastic cup with water. He was worried she would faint and drop the cup and if we had gave her a glass that would make a mess. The fainting girl assured us that she wouldn't faint again, I smiled hoping that she wouldn't and she didn't. Ange and I were relieved as was her friend. Then it finally hit me. WHO THE HELL ARE THESE GIRLS?

* * *

><p>I asked them who they were. Then the girl who wasn't fainting introduced herself. "Oh, hi, I'm Amy and this is my sister Alexis. Sorry about her fainting. She kinda loves you.".<p>

Oh great, crazy obsessed fans stalked us and know where we live. Now me and Angelo have to move. Just great, we get new neigh-

"We just moved in next door." Annd never mind. So Amy and her fainting sister moved next door. Well this should be fun.

"Welcome to good ol' Scranton." Angelo said in a fake Texan accent.

I turned to Amy's sister Alexis. Her hair was dyed cotton candy pink and purple. The only makeup on her face was black eyeliner around her eyes and a little bit of purple eyeshadow, and some lipgloss, I'm guessing cause her lips sparkled. I noticed her purple snakebites. Her HIM shirt was cut at an angel and I noticed her bellybutton piercing, and a tattoo on her side. Yummy. She noticed me staring at her and I was afraid she would faint again so I spoke up.

"Nice HIM shirt."

"Oh, thanks."

Alexis smiled and blushed a little, and honestly I thought it was cute. I was glad to have a young cute neighbor rather than that old woman who kept calling me and Ange "The devil's twins." Really? Do me and Angelo really look like twins to you? She moved out to a nursing home cause she thought that our music would posse her. Oh yeah, Well good riddance you crazy old lady! (Not to be mean to old woman. I love my grandma very much, but this lady, oh you just had to be there. She put up a bible hanging from her door every Halloween.)

* * *

><p>I glanced over to Angelo who was talking to Amy. Her hair was dyed blonde on the bangs and in front, then she had, blue, magenta, pink and purple streaks, which seemed to be extensions. Her and Angelo were really hitting it off. Probably talking about wrestling since she had on a wrestling shirt. She too had snakebites and I noticed a tattoo on her arm that said "Sagittarius" Does this mean I have to buy her a birthday gift this year? I looked over at Ange who was smiling, looks like he may have meet the girl of his dreams. Alexis then sat up and I sat next to her. I worried she would faint, but she didn't, and we ended up talking and I got to know a lot about her. She was 21, one of her favorite bands was of course mine. She also likes Black Veil Brides, HIM, Escape The Fate and Blood On The Dance Floor. She also liked wrestling, it was one of her secret obsessions. Oops there goes her secret. :)<p>

* * *

><p>I was talking to Angelo, in his house. I swore at that moment I was dreaming. I would glance over at my older sister Alexis talking to Ricky, I bet she's glad that I picked our new house. I completely had no idea where exactly Angelo and Ricky lived, I guess it was just luck that we ended up moving into the house right next to them. I hope they don't think we're crazy fan girls. When I turned 19 last December Alexis came up to me and decided that we should get our own place. Our little brother Luis was a trouble maker, and pain. Yet we learned to deal with our 16 year old jerk and to love him, cause we had to live with him. Oh how I'm gonna miss that little jerk. Another reason for us wanting to move was to meet new people. Lancaster was kind of boring in our opinions, and plus we wanted to find some people who would be interested in playing in a band. Alexis played bass, and I played guitar. Every day after school we would come out and jam out. We even wrote a few songs together. At one point we actually did have a band. We were "The Reapers." This was back when I was freshman in highschool and Alexis was a sophomore. I would sing and play guitar, Alexis did back up screaming, she was amazing, everything a little sister could look up to. Then there was our childhood friend, Garrett. Alexis always liked him. I told her to make a move, but she wouldn't listen to me. No one ever listens to Amy. Then it was too late. He dated some slutty bitchy cheerleader and he changed into a complete assclown, and left the band. Thanks for ruining our awesome drummer Melissa! I hate you! GGGRRR!<p>

* * *

><p>Anyway, back to this beautiful moment. I became lost in thought staring at Angelo's eyes. I then snapped out of it, when Angelo asked me how the moving process was.<p>

"Well we're just working on our rooms right now."

"Oh, got TV yet?"

"Nope, not even internet."

What was I to do without an internet. Not even my Android LG was useful.

"Well Raw is about to start, you're welcome to stay here and watch with me."

"Sure, thanks."

I smiled. It good to have a fellow wrestling fan living next door. Let alone a fellow wrestling fan in one of my favorite bands. We talked about our favorite wrestlers, our favorite music, food, and I informed him on what he missed because of being on tour. Hmm, turns out Angelo and I have a lot in common.

* * *

><p>Ricky came up to us and told us he would be taking out Alexis to show her around town.<p>

"Are you sure Lex, you're gonna miss Raw."

"I'm sure, just fill me on what happens."

"Okay bye."

We hugged.

"Take care of my sister"

I ordered Ricky. Although I had nothing to worry about, I mean, that's Ricky fucking Horror, and plus he would be driving, not Alexis, so I didn't have to worry about her texting and driving problem. I sat down next to Angelo and we enjoyed Raw together. I kept getting hyper cause for one thing, WWE was coming out with their own channel, and Zack Ryder had a video montage, a match with The King, and he won. Oh and Beth Phoenix destroyed Eve to be the number one contender for the Divas title. Natalya was at commentary and she set Kelly Kelly straight, R-Truth and Miz are teaming together and well. Yeah just go watch the 9/5/11 Raw on youtube. Angelo seemed to be enjoying Raw too. I just hoped I didn't scare him off by crying when Zack Ryder won. Angelo made some popcorn, I was guessing these guys were lazy and didn't cook. I didn't mind though, I wasn't a big eater anyways. Then he gave me some drinks. The last time this happened to me with a guy, I was stupid not to ask what it was. Turns out the dude gave me vodka mixed with coke. Although I didn't care, me and Alexis drank before, but I clearly told him 'I am 19' when he asked me how old I was, yet the dude still gives me alcohol. He better hope the cops doesn't come. They didn't. I thought to myself of that one night, I knew nothing would be wrong now though. Angelo had a bag full of candy, and I ended up candy wasted.

* * *

><p>I showed Alexis around Scranton that beautiful Monday night. I drove her down to Wal-mart, a bar, an Arbys, the Hooters, where they have the best god damn wings, and thighs, and breast. I drove her where ever you could think of, in the matter of three hours. Then I drove her back to the house. We went inside to get Amy and she jumps up and hugs us.<p>

"Hi guys, how was your ride, was fun. I had fun did you have fun? I bet you did have fun. Oh, oh ooohhh."

I turned to Angelo and crossed my arms, as Alexis tried to calm down her sister.

"What?"

"Explain."

"Oh um, yeah she kinda got drunk."

"On candy!" Amy shouted.

I shook my head, then Alexis tapped my shoulder. She told me she was going to take Amy home.

"Amy don't wanna sleep! Sleep is for the weak! Amy stay here and party!"

I couldn't help but to laugh. If Amy was this cute when she got "drunk", I wonder how Alexis was. I hugged Alexis and told her that if her or Amy ever needed anything to not be afraid to knock on our door, or text us. I took her phone and Amy's and put my number and Angelo's in both of them. I watched from standing outside as Alexis tried to get her little sister into the house. If only I had recorded it.


	2. Chapter 2

The next day I woke up with a slight headache, I looked around and still saw a box in my room. I'll finish unpacking later, right now I just wanted some food. I slipped on my Hello Kitty slippers. I was in my Hello Kitty Pj's. which was a tank top and shorts. I went downstairs to the kitchen as I glanced to my left I saw Angelo and Ricky helping Alexis unpack and fix up the living room, I tried not to squeak as I just ran back up to my room, I didn't want them seeing me like this. My hair a mess and my teeth un-brushed. Food can wait till they leave or till I clean up. Our house had a lot of rooms. 2 bedroom and 2 bathroom, a living room, kitchen, dinning room, basement, addict, and another small room, which Alexis and I decided to use that room for our music equipment. We still had a lot of unpacking to do. I was glad that Angelo and Ricky were helping, but Alexis could have worn me. I went to the upstairs bathroom that connected my room and Alexis, and I saw a note on the mirror. 'Ange and Rick are downstairs helping me, meeww :3' Great now I see that. What if the guys already saw me looking like the Bride of Frankenstein. I took a quick shower, fixed my hair and brushed my teeth, then I went downstairs. I greeted everyone with a "Hey how's it going?"

"Good, getting more work done, finally." Alexis said smiling at Ricky.

"Now that sleeping beauty finally woke up, I bet we could get more work done."Angelo said smiling at me.

I smiled back, for a moment I was lost in his eyes then I heard Ricky complement my Pj's and slippers. I glanced over at Alexis who was dressed, Neon blue bow in her hair, Motionless In White t-shirt, blue skinnys and black vans. I figured her and Ricky would be going somewhere.

"You should get dress, we're gonna take you guys out for dinner." Angelo said to me smiling.

Dinner? How long did I sleep? I looked at my phone in my hand and saw that it was already past 5pm. Wow.

"Okay." I smiled back and then went upstairs. I had completely no idea what to wear. I decided on my red ripped skinnys, a red tank top with my black vest over it, and black knee high converses. I put on my black cadet cap, and my black fishnet armwarmers and was ready to go.

* * *

><p>Amy walked downstairs wearing red and black, her and Alexis had a great sense of style. I turned to Alexis and Angelo, "Ready to go?" Everyone nodded yes and we headed out to Alexis and Amy's' car. I decided to let Alexis drive, so she can learn the roads of Scranton, as I sat in the passenger seat of her black camo, Angelo and Amy sat in the back. I wanted to spend time with our new neighbors as much as possible before leaving on another tour, Angelo had got in appointments for his next tattoo, something about getting it on the kneecap, I wasn't really paying that much attention, I was lost in my own world when we were talking earlier. We went to the best wing place in my opinion; Hurricane Grill &amp; Wings. We talked about the wing crew, and Angelo mentioned that we should get jackets, everyone agreed about getting leather jackets that says "Wing Crew" on the back. Throughout dinner and the car ride, Angelo and Amy would be whispering to each other. I have no idea what that was about and I don't even wanna know. Sometimes, Alexis and I were quiet, I would always notice her texting every now and then as well as Amy. I wonder who they kept texting, maybe each other. It's not really by business, but I couldn't help but wonder. We finished eating and decided to go back to our homes. Angelo and Amy went in our house, to watch a movie. I sure hope that's all they did. Alexis and I went back to her house to finish unpacking and rearranging.<p>

* * *

><p>The next day it was once again raining, and Angelo blamed me for the rain. Gee, thanks buddy. I asked him what he did with Amy last night, he raised an eyebrow at me. Who did he think he was? The Rock?<p>

"We just watched the original Friday The 13th." Angelo replied and then went back to his drawing.

"Hmm, nice movie choice for cuddling." I replied back with a smirk

"For the information there was no cuddling last night."

"Oh, so you guys."

"What! No Ricky!"Angelo screamed and threw a crayon at me. I laughed cause he missed.

"I was kidding, relax Ange." I picked up the white crayon and handed it back to him. The white crayon seemed to be the most useless color in his box, for it was the most pointed out of all the other colors, I guess there was really no need for it unless you were drawing on black paper, and Ange mostly used white. (I know some times I call him Angelo, sometimes I say Ange, but you all know who I'm talking about ;p).

* * *

><p>It was raining the next day. I laid in bed, I was just too lazy to do anything. Alexis then came and jumped on my bed. I swear sometimes it's like I'm the big sister. She kept telling me to get out of bed, I sighed, what could be so important that I have to get up before 3pm.<p>

"Come on, we're gonna make a big nice dinner, and I'm inviting Ricky and Angelo over."

"Lex, don't you think they might have their own plans. I know we're their next door neighbors but I don't think it's a good idea to bother them all the time."

"Hey, it's the least we could do, to thank them for helping us yesterday and taking us out to eat. Come on, you know you wanna see Ange and Ricky."

She sat on my bed and started tickling me. That was my one weakness, she got me out of bed. We both got ready and fixed our hair, then we went downstairs. I started cooking, as Alexis invited the boys over. A few minutes later Alexis came into the kitchen.

"Make sure we have enough food for eight" She smiled to me. I turned around and glared at her.

"Eight? Eight? EIGHT!"

"Yeah."

"Wait, why eight?"

"Well, the boys are having a meeting about tour."

"Okay, but there's only five, and then us so that's seven, unless Allie is coming."

"Yeah she is."

"Great, if only she was here now to help me cook, cause all your doing is day dreaming about Ricky." I stuck my tongue out at her

"Like you're not thinking about Angelo."

I nudged her, and she nudged me back, then we got to cooking. I went to check facebook and twitter, and saw that MIW announced another tour. They were going overseas and then coming back for the Fearless Friends tour in the states. I was excited, but a little bit sad at the same time. They became good friends in the two days that they've known the guys, oh well, they would come back soon, and they would they would be welcome with a nice home cooked meal.

Alexis and I finished dinner and got dressed and we put on some makeup. I put on this magenta shirt with holes on the side, magenta tights underneath black tights. The black tights had holes on the side too. I slipped on my magenta tutu and put on my black knee high converses. Alexis was wearing the same thing as me, but instead of magenta she had dark purple.

* * *

><p>Thank goodness for Ricky and Angelo helping us unpack and set up the dinning table. We set up the food, we had steamed broccoli, and carrots. Mashed potatoes, a lot of buffalo wings, and some yellow rice. The guys came over to eat and finish their meeting, and damn can MIW eat. I only had one wing. They are truly addicted, and that night, I learned that if I were ever making food for all the guys that should make enough for 20 people. As the guys were sitting in the living room talking about the songs they would play, Allie helped Alexis and I clean up. She was very nice, and we got the chance to know her more, very funny and sweet girl she is.<p>

* * *

><p>Our tours has been announced earlier. Our first show was September 28th, and we would be overseas for about a month, and then come back for the Fearless Friends tour starting November 9th in the states for about 6 weeks. I was pretty excited to go overseas to places like Belgium, Italy, Germany and the UK. We would be touring with BlessTheFall, they're awesome dudes. However I would miss our new neighbors. I would bring them along on tour, if we could. I'm pretty sure all us guys would bring someone, for one thing, there's not much room on the bus, and we don't make the rules, we just follow them. I decided that while I'm home for the month, I'll spend my time with Alexis getting to know her more. Yes I do think she's pretty, but I like to get to know my girls before getting into a relationship, I don't like to rush things. I glanced over to Ange who was sitting at the table, looking down at his phone and drawing, I hovered over him to see what he was drawing.<p>

"Whatcha doing?" I asked, startling him a bit.

"Justa drawing."

"Whatcha drawing?"

"Amy." He said point down at the phone, and there was a picture of her.

I smiled and sat across from him "Angelo and Amy sitting in a tree."

"Shut up." He said crumbling up blank sheet of paper.

"Hey! Stop wasting paper. You waste paper, you waste trees, and then you won't be able to sit on them to kiss-"

"Shut up!"Angelo got up and started chasing me around the house. He tackled me on my bed and then grabbed my ankle putting me in the ankle lock.

"Fuck Ange! Get off of me! If you break my ankle then I can't jump on stage! Aaaahhh!"I screamed trying to get out of the submission move, then the doorbell rang, causing Ange to get up to go answer it. Whew, saved by the bell.

* * *

><p>I went downstairs and saw Ange talking to Amy and Alexis. I joined the three greeting them with just a smile. Ange was already dressed, as him and Amy left, driving off in their black camo, giving me and Alexis alone time. I was in black sweats and a white shirt, it had gotten pretty chilly since we got home, cause of all the rain. Alexis and I sat down and talked. I learned that she plays the bass, so I took her to the garage where Ange and kept our instruments. The ones we use on stage are at Chris' place. We would all go to his house to meet up before leaving on tour. He lived alone and had a pretty nice place, which we used for recording. The instruments at our house were just when we wanted to mess around. The bass' and guitars I got before joining MIW, same goes for Angelo's drum set.<p>

"Do you mind if I play something?" Alexis asked me while admiring the garage. It didn't look like a garage. It was painted black, with posters all around. Posters of other bands, us, the tours we've been on, and even some of Angelo's drawings were hung up.

"Sure, knock yourself out." I replied with a smile. She picked up a bass and started playing. She was really good, and it's not everyday you see a female bassist.

"Wow, you're amazing. Ever thought about being in a band?" I asked smiling sitting down on one of the wheelie chairs.

"Well, back in highschool, me and my sister did have a band."

"Awesome, what does Amy do?"

"She plays guitar."

"Sweet, so what happened to the band?"

"Things didn't work out, our drummer left."

"Sucks."

"Obviously."

"Ah, don't worry, stuff like that happens all the time. You girls are young, and have plenty of time to find other people with the same drive and passion you have to be in a band, and what do you think I was doing before joining MIW. I had a little highschool band too. Alexis, just remember to never give up your dream." I gave her a hug, after my little inspirational speech, and we continued to talk about music. I found out that not only is she an epic bassist, but she's also an awesome screamer. I was impressed with this girl.

* * *

><p>I was with Angelo, as drove down to a nearby PetSmart. He wanted to pick up some food for his dog. His dog was cute, and pretty quiet. Then we drove back to our houses. It was nice to spend time with him, but then he told me that him and Ricky had to continue working on a secret project. I wonder what that could be. I tried to get it out of him, but he wouldn't tell, so I just let it be. I walked inside my home as Angelo walked in his. I went on twitter and saw that Angelo and Chris were setting up a day to hang out with some friends at a Chinese buffet. I love those places. All you can eat for the fraction of the price.<p>

* * *

><p>Alexis and I were just in our garage, we talked so much that we lost track of time. I noticed how late it was when Angelo texted me around 8pm, asking me where I was. I had completely forgot to work on our special project. I told Alexis I had to work on some important stuff with Angelo, and walked her back to her door.<p>

"It was spending time with you, and getting to know you more. You're pretty awesome." I smiled as moved my hair out of my eyes.

"Thanks for having me over." Alexis smiled at me. Wow, her smile was beautiful.

"No problem." I smiled back, messing up her hair a little. My phone buzzed again, it was another text from Angelo, saying he need me back asap.

"I have to go. See you tomorrow?"

"Probably, Amy and I are gonna go food shopping."

"Okay." My phone buzzed again. I let out a sigh, can't that boy have any patience. "I'm sure I'll see you around." I gave her a hug and ran back into my house.


	3. Chapter 3

Angelo and I woke up early on Thursday and we left to get new tattoos. We were pumped. On the way he told more about Amy. I turned to him with a smile.

"Ange, just admit that you like her." I said looking at him as I was driving.

"Keep your eyes on the road!" He scowled at me and crossed his arms.

"And so what if I do. We both know you like her sister."

"Alexis?"

"No, the tooth fairy." There he goes again with his sarcasm.

"Okay, so we both like our neighbors, what do we do?"

"Ask them on a date and make a move?"

"That could work, but Ange, you know how I am I like to take my time with things."

"Yeah sure, wait, we leave for tour, come back and she's with some other dude."

"Ange, you saw the girl the first day we met them. I'm not so sure that's gonna happen."

We soon got to the tattoo shop to get the new ink.

* * *

><p>Alexis and I woke up and went food shopping, we came back and the boys were still gone, so Alexis and I went to go play our instruments. We were just messing around playing and singing random songs. This War Is Ours, by ETF. God Bless You, by BVB, Immaculate Misconception, by MIW. Then Alexis stopped, she put down her bass and grabbed her phone.<p>

"What's wrong?" I asked, setting down my guitar.

"So, you know how the guys are leaving on tour."

"Uh-huh."

"Well, while they are gone I was thinking, we could work on building up a band."

"Lex, we don't know anyone around here other than Angelo and Ricky, and they're in a band."

"No, not them! Jamee and Jason!"

Our two good friends Jamee and Jason. They lived in Pittsburgh, Pennsylvania. We met them 3 years ago at wrestling event in Pittsburgh. Alexis and I hung out with Jamee while her twin brother Jason went around flirting with hot girls at the arena, including me and my sister. Jamee plays guitar and Jason plays drums. After The Reapers ended, we would talk to Jamee and Jason about starting a new band, but it was hard cause they were still in school and their mom was really strict, about wanting them to finish school. They had just graduated. The only problem was, where would they stay and how would they get here? There's no other houses around on sale that we know of. That problem was then resolved quickly when I came up with the most brilliant idea ever. Jamee and Jason could just come live with us, Jamee could share a room with me and we can put Jason in the addict.

* * *

><p>That Friday Angelo and Ricky were busy again, so we decided that we would go pick up Jamee and Jason. I had called them yesterday to tell them to pack up everything and be ready for Scranton. Jamee and Jason's mom brought them over in her van, and a small truck behind them. I told Jason where he would be sleeping and lead him up there with his stuff as Alexis took Jamee to my room. Then we all headed out to buy new furniture for them.<p>

* * *

><p>Every now and then I would look out the window to check on the girls. I saw two more people come into the house with suitcases and a few boxes, and even parts to a drum set. I wondered what could be going on. I texted Alexis and she told me that I would find out soon enough, then she told me to stop being a spy and put a 'tongue sticking out' face at the end. I laughed a little.<p>

"What's so funny?"

"Alexis."

"Rick will you quit spying and help me out, with our project."

"Alright, alright, and by the way, my name's Ricky! Not Rick." I hated it when people called me that, it was so annoying, say my name right, or don't say it at all.

* * *

><p>I had texted Angelo if him or Ricky would be able to stop by at the house and help out with some things. An hour had past and still no reply, I guess him and Ricky were really busy with whatever they were doing that was a major secret. We were on our way home when I got a text, I told Alexis to read it to me since I was driving.<p>

"Angelo said he would come by on one condition."

"Text him back asking him what it is."

"Whoa, wait a minute, who's this Angelo guy and why are you texting him?" Jason was so nosy.

"Isn't that drummer in that band you two like so much?" And Jamee was just as nosy.

"Yes, Motionless In White."

"OMG! You know them how?" Jamee all of a sudden got really excited. She knew about MIW, but wasn't as big of a fan as me and Alexis, plus she only thought Ricky was cute cause she saw a picture I reblogged of him on my tumblr.

"They live next door to us."

Alexis answered as my phone got a text back.

"Cool, I bet that Angelo dude isn't a better drummer than me though." Jason said pulling back his hair.

I checked the rear-view mirror making sure that the Ikea truck was still behind me.

"Ange said that you and him have to watch smackdown together."

"Tell him WWWYKI"

"Oh shit! I forgot today's Friday!" Jamee jumped up all excited

"Good for you sis, you know your days of the week." Jason crossed his arms.

We got back home and Angelo and Ricky were in front of our waiting for us.

* * *

><p>Angelo and I had just got in front of their house when we saw them pull up. Angelo hugged Amy as she came by.<p>

"I really hope you wasn't texting me and driving at the same time." Angelo said as he let Amy go.

"No, Alexis was texting for me." Amy said with a smile.

The two people who I saw through the window walked up. They looked alike, probably brother and sister. The girl had her hair dyed vampire red, and the guy's hair was jet black. They both had on black converses, her's with a star, his without. He had on black skinnys that were ripped, and an AC/DC shirt. The girl had on red skinnys, I didn't know what shirt she was wearing cause she had her Escape The Fate hoodie zipped up.

"Ricky, Angelo, this is our friends, Jamee and Jason." Alexis said introducing us. Jamee smiled shaking my hand and Angelo's as Jason just gave us the 'sup nod'

"We're twins" Jamee said, sounding really excited.

"So, shall we go in" I announced trying to break the ice more, plus it was getting windy again, and I know that Angelo wanted to get whatever needed to be done finished by 8pm.

* * *

><p>We finished at around 7, and Angelo was relieved. He sat down on Amy's bed.<p>

"I believe my work here is done."

"Yes, and you did a great job."

"Awesome, now where's my reward?" I couldn't help but laugh at Angelo's last comment. Amy was bewildered at his comment.

"Smackdown doesn't start till one hour."

"I wasn't talking about that." Whoa, um... okay should I go in there and change the subject or just leave them alone. I'm actually surprised they didn't notice me from the bathroom. At this point Angelo had put one arm around Amy and his other hand on her leg. I walked out of the bathroom throwing my hands up in the air.

"Well once again Ricky and Angelo saves the day!" I laid down on top of their laps looking up at Angelo smiling at him. He didn't look so happy for he had just been cock blocked. Then Jason came in.

"So, uh-Angelo. You play drums right?"

"Yeah."

"Oh, well it just so happens that I play drums too."

"Cool."

"Yeah, and I hear that you're pretty epic."

"I don't like brag, but yeah I would say I am."

"Oh yeah, then how bout you put your money where your mouth is."

I got up off of Angelo sitting on Amy's lap as he walked over to Jason.

"And what would that be."

"You and me, right now, drum battle."

"Okay."

"But winner gets a date with Amy."

"Wait what who? Amy asked looking shocked, I got off of her and just sat on the bed listening.

"Jason that's a stup-"

"Deal!" She was cut off my Angelo who had already made the deal. Jason smirked as he walked over to room that the girls had apparently set up for their music equipment. Amy couldn't believe that the guys were betting on her. She thought it was un-fair since it was against her permission.

* * *

><p>Everyone met up in the room.<p>

"You can play on DDrums right? You don't need like your own special kit or something?" Jason asked. I could tell straight off the back that this kid was cocky and arrogant.

"No, drums are drums, as long I could beat them, that's all that matters." Angelo replied.

"Yup, just like the ladies." Jason said with a smirk as he gave the 'flirty sup nod' to Alexis and Amy. I had no idea why they were friends with him. Maybe it's cause he came in the packaged deal with Jamee and they had to deal with it.

The drum battle began and of course my boy Angelo ended up winning.

"Ah, whatever, the voting was ridged." Jason said pulling his hair back and going to his room.

"Ah, just let him relax. Come on guys Smackdown is about to start." Jamee said pulling Alexis. I decided to follow, but for some reason, Angelo and Amy didn't.

* * *

><p>"So, I guess now we have a date." Angelo looked at me, he was kind of shy.<p>

"I guess, yeah."

"You wanna use that date now?"

"And do what?"

"Go back to my place and watch Smackdown alone."

"Sure, I guess." I didn't really see that as much of a date, but whatever, I just wanted to spend time with Angelo and watch wrestling for crying out loud. Of course I felt myself falling for him, but I was in no means wanting to rush things, and I'm sure Angelo felt the same way. So we left and went to his house just watching Smackdown on his bed, and cuddling.


	4. Chapter 4

Last night was fun, I loved spending time with Alexis. All Angelo told me was that him and Amy just watched smackdown and cuddled on the couch.

"So when is your first date?"

"That was our first date."

"No, I mean like something official. Like a dinner or a movie?"

"I don't know man."

"Take her someplace tonight, come on Ange. You know you want to."

"No."

"Angelo Parente!"

"Ricky Olson!"

Damn it! Why he had to use 'Olson' on me.

"Okay, do you what you want, I was just trying to help."

"Oh really? Well when are you gonna ask Alexis?"

"When you ask Amy." I sat down next to him on the couch, we decided that today we would catch up more on The Office.

"You know Ricky, I did find out that there's gonna be a wrestling event at the Mohegan Sun Arena on the 17th."

"Cool, you should bring Amy with you."

"I was thinking about that, and you could come with Alexis."

"Double date?"

"Double date."

We high-five each other and then went back to watching The Office

* * *

><p>"AMY! AMY AMY AMY!" I woke up to Jamee waking me up.<p>

"Ugggghhh, what?"

"Meow."

"Seriously."

"Dude guess what?"

"Who?"

She pushed me a little.

"Dude there's an Impact Wrestling event at that area we passed by on the way here."

"Mohegan Sun?"

"Yup, we should go."

"Fine, Alexis and I will look into getting tickets."

"Yay!"

"Can I go back to sleep now."

"Yeah sure whatever."

I went back to sleep, I was so tired, that's what I get for staying up all night playing video games.

* * *

><p>For next few days Angelo and I would go out to eat with wing crew. We decided to initiate Amy, Alexis, Jamee and Jason into the wing crew. The initiation process was simple all you had to do was finish one whole plate of wild buffalo wings, Honey BBQ wings, &amp; Hot and Spicy chicken wings in 15 mins. The initiation was always fun to watch. The girls and Jason were officially new members of the crew. Great now we have to order four more jackets. When Ange and I wasn't with Amy and Alexis we were at band meetings or having a guys night out. Angelo got tickets to the wrestling event and we decided to go to the girls place to tell them. We went there after they finished having a band meeting. They finally had agreed to a name, and they called themselves Shattered Hope, inspired by HIM. I thought it was perfect name, but then again I'm a sucker for HIM. :p<p>

Ange and I went up to their music room and they showed us a demo of a song they've been working on. It was good for a first draft. I couldn't wait to see this band progress. Maybe they could even tour with us. :)

After that we all went out to TGIFridays and met up with Chris, Ryan, Balz and Allie. We talked about life, up coming touring, their band, and joked around. I loved these guys and girls. We were all like one big family. Angelo then decided to tell the girls about the tickets to the wrestling show. Amy got really excited and jumped on Angelo. I swear if we wasn't in public they probably would have had sex right there. Ha ha, just kidding, but it's not like Angelo didn't want that to happen. :p

* * *

><p>I was so happy going home that night, knowing that Angelo brought us tickets to the Impact Wrestling show was amazing. It was really sweet of him to do that. Alexis was excited too. He even brought tickets for Jamee and Jason. Angelo Parente is so amazing! That night Alexis and I stood up. Jamee was working on some riffs and Jason was helping her. I wanted to talk to Alexis about Angelo and Ricky. It wasn't a secret that we both liked them, and everyday we were falling for them more and more.<p>

"Amy don't get me wrong, you know much I love Ricky, but I'm scared to ask him. I mean what if he just see's me as a friend, and is interested in someone else, and I make a fool out of myself"

"Lex, it's obvious that he likes you"

"If it's so obvious then how come he hasn't told me or made a move."

"Maybe he's the type of guy to take things slow."

"There leaving on tour like next week going overseas. How much more slower can that boy be?"

I laughed, she was funny when she was mad. She looked at me as she got an idea then just put on her MIW sweater and walked downstairs.

* * *

><p>I was sitting in the living room watching The Office when Angelo then the doorbell rang. I nudged Angelo to get up.<p>

"You get up, your feet work!"

Angelo said nudging me by while eating a carrot. I laughed as I got up to answer the door. I figured it was probably Alexis or Amy. I opened the door to say hello when I felt something sweet pushed up against my lips, and something warm warped around my neck. It was a kiss, and not just any ordinary kiss. It was the most amazing kiss I've ever experienced in my life, from an amazing girl.

Alexis pulled back as I stared into her eyes, I was shocked that she just kissed me, and I absolutely loved it. She looked like she about to cry as she turned around. I grabbed her hand stopping her and turned her back around pulling her close to me giving her another kiss.


	5. Chapter 5

I broke the kiss and stared into her eyes. I lost in her eyes for a moment, just admiring her natural beauty.

"You know you have your room upstairs!"

I heard Angelo yell at me as I just walked outside with Alexis.

"Thanks for the surprise but it's not my birthday."

I put my arm around Alexis as we stood outside.

"So does that mean that you wanna be my girlfriend?"

"No, I just did that cause I was dared to."

I could tell she was joking so I just put her in a light headlock

"Gggrrrrr! Don't fuck with my emotions!"

I yelled into her ear and then let her go. I moved her hair away from her eyes and kissed her again.

"Get to bed, it's late."

"You go to sleep."

"As long as you do."

I walked her back to her door and kissed her cheek

"See you for the wrestling show tomorrow."

"Kay, good night."

"Sleep tight."

I hugged her and went back home.

"So..."

"So what?"

I shrugged as Angelo smiled at me.

"You're dating Alexis now?"

"No that kiss meant nothing and it was a dare."

I said turning to him sarcastically.

"So she's your girlfriend? It's official now."

"No we're just friends with benefits"

"Stop being sarcastic with me!"

He said flipping me upside the head

"Stop asking stupid questions."

I flipped him upside the head then ran to my room as he chased after me I locked the door before he could get in.

"Ha!"

"Ricky you're gonna have to come out soon her or later man."

"And by that time you'll forget why your mad at me."

"Whatever dude!"

I shook my head and read a book and fell asleep.

* * *

><p>The next day we got up and we packed into the mini van. Angelo drove, Amy was in the passenger seat, then Jason and Jamee in the middle then Alexis and I sat in the back. I felt like the only odd ball without a wrestling shirt on. Angelo was wearing an old Hardy Boyz shirt, Amy had on a Jeff Hardy one, Alexis was wearing a different Jeff Hardy shirt. Jason had on an RVD shirt and Jamee was wearing a black shirt that said 'Impact Wrestling" on it. I just had on one of our band shirts the one says "Put Your Teeth To The Curb" Yeah I know, shameless self promoting there. The girls all had a black hoodie also, but us guys were too cool to wear hoodies or jackets. We had fun at the event. Some people noticed me and Angelo. It felt weird to take pictures with people at an event where we didn't have to go on stage or something.<p>

"Sooner or later, people will be coming up to you guys for pictures."

I said laughing.

"Yeah, it's fun, but sometimes there's people who are annoying and bother you when you're eating. Really? I'm trying to eat my damn wings over here!"

Amy, Alexis and I all laughed at Angelo's comment

"It's true, and they ask 'how come you don't come do shows here. Or you should do a show here.' We were just there! Really guys, we have tour dates up on our facebook for a reason."

Yeah, that's Angelo for ya. Anyways. we went inside and watched the show, and met some of the wrestlers. Angelo had on that little kid smile the whole day as did Amy, Alexis and Jamee. It was cute. Jason liked wrestling a lot too, but he was more chilled than the others when it came to meeting the wrestlers.

Before coming back home we stopped at a Red Lobster for food. I have decided for Alexis and I to not put out our relationship to the fans. I hated that kind of drama. You know the one where all the fans go crazy and are like 'No! He can't be in a relationship! He's mine! I hate her!' That kind of stuff, yeah. I didn't get why people cared so much about my personal life like that. Whatever happened to just focusing on the music, and not so much about the people's lives. So what if we have girlfriends? It's natural. We have celebrity crushes too, but we don't get all mad and jealous when we find out they have a boyfriend, so why are you? Besides shouldn't a fan be happy for you that you're happy? I hate to break it to all you girls, (and some guys) but the odds of a celebrity and a fan of dating are highly unlikely. It's like a million to one. You can't just come to our shows expecting to see us and we fall madly in love with you and we kiss and fuck in the first week of our 'relationship' That's the think that I didn't get about fan fictions. I mean it's great that you guys write them and are being creative, but I could never see that happening in real life, thus why it's called FICTION! Great imaginations though, but sometimes there's ones that go a little too deep. And whoever wrote that one about me and Angelo being lovers, how the hell did you get that idea? Just cause I live with him doesn't mean I'm his lover!

* * *

><p>Alexis, Ricky, Jamee and Jason went back to our place, Angelo took me to his place, cause he wanted to talk to me alone. We got in and sat on his couch, his dog was sleeping so he told me we had to be quiet.<p>

"I had a lot of fun today."

"Me too Ange, today was amazing thanks for buying the tickets, you are the best."

I said giving him a hug.

"Thanks, and you're welcome."

I smiled as he got up.

"Wait here."

Angelo got up and left then quickly returned with a sketchpad.

"I don't know how do say this so here."

He flipped open to a page and handed to me. I was a picture of me and him standing next to each other but a few inches a part, holding a half of a heart. Mine said 'Be' and his said 'Mine' I looked up at him as he just looked down shyly. I thought to myself what to say, I had absolutely no words. So I just lifted his chin up and kissed him. He kissed me back as the kiss got deeper. It was amazingly beautiful.


	6. Chapter 6

The next day September 18th, Angelo, myself, Amy and Alexis hung out together, and got ready for our movie night with Jamee, Jason, Chris and Megan Massacre. Last time we hung out with Chris was for Balz birthdhay. Angelo would go get work done on a new tattoo, and Amy would tag along with him, while I would go with Chris and working on tracking new songs. Our time at home has been great so far. Angelo caught up on wrestling. We both got new tattoos, we caught up on The Office episodes and we meet four cool people. Two of them being girls who we have a lot of feelings for. All four of our new friends are amazing. Alexis is beautiful, she's a great bassist and an awesome screamer. Amy is very talented in so many ways. I've read some of her short stories and poems, amazing. I saw some of her photography, very beautiful, especially the ones of the cats she has at her mom's, and her guitar skills are pretty good too. Jamee is hilarious, as sarcastic as she is, she makes me laugh all the time. Jason can be a smart ass sometimes, but he's a cool smart ass. We were all in our living room, Angelo was pretty tired, he just got done from mailing out his old mac book that he sold and he even sold a t-shirt design. He sat on the couch cuddling with Amy. Jamee, Jason, Chris and Megan sat on the floor in front of the coffee table and I said next to Alexis on the couch. We all agreed to watch BeetleJuice. Throughout the movie I couldn't help to think about touring and leaving Alexis behind. I always vowed myself to give 110% to any relationship, but I just feel like I can't really do that, with being in MIW, and giving everything to the band. I just don't want to feel like I'm abandoning her, but she seems to understand and is keeping herself busy with her band. I'm sure they'll be working hard while we're on tour. Maybe this relationship can work out. I smiled and put arm around her as we watched the movie. Angelo was excited cause after the movie finished The Office came on. We all cheered as Jamee went into the kitchen and came with chicken wings, we cheered again. It was a fun night, then we just had a sleep over. We got blankets and pillows and set them all up in the living room. We stood up that night and watched Goosebumps. I remember the books, the covers were all amazing. Amy had a bunch of them, probably more than me. Everyone started to slowly fall asleep. Then it was just me and Angelo talking, i tried staying up, but I just couldn't so I fell asleep, which probably wasn't the best idea, cause the next day I woke up with powder, lotion and silly string all over me. I turned around and look over at everyone else who looked just like me, except for two people. "Angelo" I mumbled under my breath as I got up taking the string out of my messed up hair. I searched through out the house for them, nothing. So I went out to the garage. I was just in flip flops, MIW shorts and an MIW sweater. I went into the garage and saw Angelo and Amy making out.

"Oh shit! Sorry!" I quickly turned around and left as I heard Angelo yelling at me "Don't you knock first!" I shook my head laughing then I went back inside to take a much needed shower and get all the gunk off of me.

I took a shower and felt much more better, I turned off the water and put my towel around my waist. I stepped out and opened the door to see Alexis standing there. I immediately blushed, as she looked down and turned her back.

"Sorry I uh-" She muttered out as I just moved my bangs away from my eyes.

"Don't worry about it, I thought no one had woke up yet."

"Oh, um..So you're done in there."

"Yeah, all yours." I stepped out of the way as she quickly stepped into the bathroom and closed the door. That was an awkward way to say 'good morning'. I shook my head and went up to my room to get dressed. I didn't need anyone else to see me half naked.

* * *

><p>In a few days we were leaving to NYC to record our next video, now I can't tell you what it is, because it's a secret. We spent those next few days preparing for the video shoot then we went out to NYC for the day, as the girls stood home and worked on their band.<p>

* * *

><p>The guys left for the day on September 23rd, Alexis and I woke up and made breakfast for ourselves and Jamee and Jason. They woke up and ran downstairs.<p>

"I smell food! Gimmie food!" Jason yelled as he picked up Alexis and spun her around. She screamed and kicked to be put down and begged for help. Jamee and I just glanced at each other and laughed.

"That's your problem dude." Jamee shook her head and grabbed a plate, as did I. Then we sat down and watched TV. I flipped through the channels for some good morning cartoons. I was such a kid at heart.

"Dude, pick a channel already!" Jamee complained while chewing on some bacon.

"I'm trying to find something good to watch!" I scowled as Jason grabbed the remote from me.

"Jason! What the hell! Alexis?"

"Not my problem."

Alexis sat next to Jamee and started eating, so I got up and chased Jason around, then he shoved the remote down his boxers.

"Still want the remote?"

"Ahh dude! What the hell!" I gave him a disgusted look and then went back to the rest of the girls.

"Jamee your brother is disgusting."

"Tell me something I don't know."

We watched TV and had breakfast then we all got ready for the day, we decided today that we'll stay home and track some stuff for our first EP. Building up a band is gonna be a long and hard process, but in the end it will be worth it. I had already made our band twitter, facebook, youtube and tumblr page. Alexis ran the twitter page, I ran the facebook page, Jason ran the youtube and Jamee ran the tumblr page. Sometimes I felt like I wanted to tell the world about me and Angelo, but then I didn't want people to think I was using him or something, plus I don't really think Angelo wanted to put our relationship out there, for the same reason. We stood in our studio in our house and worked on songs all day.


	7. Chapter 7

The video shoot was a success, afterward we got some wings and then headed back home. I checked twitter and replied to a few fans, then I gave a shout out tweet to Shattered Hope, saying "If you love us, you'll love this new band ShatteredHope right from Scranton, PA." After dinner I checked their twitter and they had a lot more followers, yep, I felt accomplished. :)

* * *

><p>Alexis checked our twitter and was excited to see all the new followers. She replies back to everyone and RT stuff on the twitter, most of the tweets come from the facebook though, cause we connected the accounts. Yup, we're smart. Our youtube page were getting more comments since we uploaded some covers. We did an MIW cover of Immaculate Misconception, an ETF cover of Gorgeous Nightmare, a Get Scared cover of Sarcasm, and a BVB cover of Saviour. Pretty good responses so far, we couldn't wait to get our actual songs done and recorded. That night we gathered around the TV to watch Smackdown.<p>

"Do you really have to tweet everything that happens?"

"I'm updating Angelo."

"You know Amy, there's something called texting or a direct message."

"I know Jamee, but still I can get this out to everyone."

"Uh-huh."

We sat back and continued watching Smackdown, then got ready for bed.

* * *

><p>We got back home late that night. Angelo and I were really tired, so we just decided to hit the hay. The guys all went home. In about two days we would be back on tour. I figured Angelo and I could help out Alexis and Amy with some stuff for their band. The next day we had a meeting at their house. Angelo agreed to design them a shirt for free. We ate lunch and then jammed out together in their studio. I decided to take some pictures with Alexis as she was holding her bass, for a second I thought about tweeting it, but then I didn't know what fans would think, I thought about it, and then I was like fuck it. I tweeted "Jamming with the bassist of ShatteredHope AlexisSHope" At that point I really didn't think what people thought, it's my life. We all took pictures and tweeted them. I saw my replies and some people said that the girls were pretty, and that they checked out the bands facebook and that they seem cool and they can't wait to hear some songs, then some girls said that Jason was hot but not as hot as me. I admit that one made me laugh a little.. For the next two days we helped them finish recording some songs so that they can put it up on their facebook. Their songs were amazing, each song had a meaning about being true to yourself, and not letting anyone stop you. Once they put up the songs, they got amazing responses, and I was very proud of them.<p> 


	8. Chapter 8

It was September 28th and the guys were already in Europe for their tour. I admit I was really gonna miss them for the next month. Hopefully they'll get us a souvenir from Europe or something. We had gotten really good responses to our songs that we put on facebook, and our "likes" were growing rapidly. I was surprised we already had a little over 1,000 "likes" and follows on twitter. We decided today to have our first ever stickam chat, and we agreed to have a stickam chat once a week. It was nice to have them help us with our songs before they left. In our stickam chat we got a lot of questions about MIW, and how we know them. We told them that we live in the same neighborhood, and that we're good friends with them, then we got into questions about us. We had some people say that they made street teams for us. That felt amazing, we decided to make the street teams official and have them send us applications. We couldn't to finish our first EP and to have Angelo make us our first t-shirt design.

* * *

><p>Motionless In White has landed in Europe. I pretty stoked to be here, it was amazing. The first day we got here, we went sight seeing. Then we got ready for our show the next day. Europe is beautiful, the only thing that sucks is that I can't text Alexis. Oh well, I'll just try DMing her on twitter later. The fans in Europe are crazy! They really love us there, and they were all excited to see us. Guess it's cause we hardly go there, but the crowd well. That first show we played in Amsterdam, Netherlands was amazing. Kids were crowd surfing everywhere. The circle pit was wild, just everything about that show, pure amazement, and we thought our hometown got wild for us.<p>

* * *

><p>While the guys were gone we had decided to go to some concerts at the Croc Rock. October 1st we all went out to see Falling In Reverse. (Hey that rhymed. first, reverse :p). We all had on the same Falling In Reverse shirt and black skinnys. Except Alexis was the one where one leg was white, and mine was the one where one leg was leopard print. I had on boots with studs on them and the others had on converses, so we pretty much matched, but I swear we did not plan it. We all got into the car, as I drove. We blasted Falling In Reverse getting ourselves pumped up for the show. We got there and met Ronnie and Jacky, and of course Jason, being the smart one that he is, made demo CDs and handed them out to everyone, and took a picture of us and used it at the cover and put the links to our sites on the picture. When I say he handed them out to everyone I mean everyone, including Ronnie and Jacky, oh and Mika, Derek and Ryan when we met them. Jason better hopes that they don't think we're weird or desperate and that they actually think our songs are good, and show them to Epitaph. Honestly, any record label would be fine with me, as long as we're on a label, wither it's Epitaph, Interscope, Standby Records, or even Fearless Records. That would be great, to be signed to the same label as MIW. The concert was fun though, I couldn't wait till we would have our first show. Maybe we could do some local shows at the Croc Rock. I decided that when we would come back on the 5th for the Get Scared concert that I would talk to the manager or someone to set up for some local shows. I talked to everyone else about it and they thought it was a good idea. Jamee had then thought about making wristbands, I figured that would be a good idea as well, and put her and Jason in charge of that. Everything was coming together nicely, just as I had imagined it would.<p>

* * *

><p>Did I mention how amazing Europe is? If not Europe is freaking amazing! I love all our creatures out there. The fans are great, Blessthefall is an amazing band to tour with. Whenever I had the chance I would grab the lap top and DM Alexis or make a tweet to our fans. It's hard when you're playing a show every night and have to travel everyday, but I had the guys to keep me company, and these guys are crazy, I love them, they're like my brothers. I couldn't wait though to get back home to see Alexis. Whenever we had free time Angelo would work on the design for their band shirts, I would just grab a book to read and fall asleep listening to HIM.<p> 


	9. Chapter 9

We went to the Get Scared concert, and had a blast, we met up with the guys super early, cause Myself, Alexis, and Jamee set up an appointment to get a tattoo from Johnny B. I also got the chance to talk to the manager about our band. I gave him our demo CD, and he seemed really nice, so that gives me idea that we actually have a chance here, but only time will tell. After the concert we went home and decided to watch a scary movie. We put out blankets and pillows in the living room.

"Johnny is amazing, I'm so glad I finally got a tattoo from him." Alexis took a picture of her new tattoo on her arm which was Motionless In White lyrics, 'Put your teeth to the curb.' Jamee got Escape The Fate lyrics, 'We won't back down, it's our time' on her shoulder with starts around it, and I got Black Veil Brides lyrics 'The Legacy born from a dream on leather wings rose from the streets with their hands on destiny' on my arm, and Johnny even put angel wings when he wrote out 'wings' so it was pretty cool.

"Why didn't you get a tat Jay?"

"First of all Alexis, my name is Jason, not Jay, second, I was too busy talking to some girls. Even got their numbers too."

"Nice."

"Jamee what movie you wanna see?" I asked as I looked through our DVDs

"Eh, doesn't matter." I turned to her, she was too busy texting.

"You've been texting since we got in the car. Who the hell is so important?" Jason asked raising an eyebrow.

"What's it to you?"

"I wanna know who my sister is talking to you, that's what. Now give me the phone!"

"No!" Jamee got up and ran, but Jason caught her and grabbed her phone."

"Now lets see, who we have here."

"Jason, no! Don't look at my text!"

Alexis and I turned to Jason who had a shocked look on his face, he then gave Jamee back her phone.

"You don't have to the watch the movie, you can go upstairs and continue sexting Johnny B." Jason said sitting down.

"What! Johnny B! How the hell did you get his number?" I asked running to Jamee. "Tell me! Tell me now!"

"Well we were just talking about tattoos, and he gave it to me and said to hit him up if I want more tattoos."

"And now you're just talking to him?"

"Yeah, he's really cool."

"Wow, that's crazy." Alexis said as she picked out a DVD and put it in.

"I bet he wanted to get in." I turned to Jason raising an eyebrow as he said that.

"What, he probably did, just like Ma-"

"Jason shut up!" Jamee threw a pillow at Jason and I just laughed.

"A guy just doesn't act nice and give you like 10 hugs in 5 minutes for no reason. He wanted something, and don't deny that you wouldn't have given it to him, if his mom didn't cock block you guys."

"Whatever Jason, like you wouldn't bag his ex." Jamee rolled her eyes and sat back on the couch.

"Lexus is fucking hot, stop being jealous."

"I'm not jealous, besides your mad, cause she's with Nick, so shut up."

"Whatever, she'll come around."

"Yeah cause you know your band is big when Lexus sleeps with someone in it." Jamee rolled her eyes and went back to texting.

"Will you guys shut up and just watch the movie." I got up getting annoyed and sat with Alexis on the floor as Jamee and Jason sat on the couch.

"I'll stop when you stop kissing Lexus' as-"

"Shut up!" Jason and I yelled in unison as we both threw a pillow at Jamee.

"I'm just saying whatever happens to Nick, it's on her."

"She has a point."

"Thank you Alexis." Jamee sat back on the couch as the movie started. We decided to watch Saw II, since last night we watched the first Saw.

* * *

><p>The next couple of days were pretty normal, for being on tour that is. Mike and I always jammed out to HIM late a night on the bus, and even the fans overseas confused Mike for Chris. I still couldn't get it, Chris has the neck tattoo, and Mike doesn't. How is that so hard to understand? Anyway, I did get some cool gifts from fans. I got some books, some candy, some keys, and then sometimes fans would bring us homemade wings. Chris and I were always a bit skeptical when it came to accepting food, just cause we didn't know what would be in it. Some people are crazy and would put crazy shit in there, like drugs or cat piss.<p>

After we played our set, Angelo and I decided to walk around the venue together, Chris and Mike walked around together, then Balz and Ryan went to go help Allie at the merch table.

"So how do you think the girls are?"

"Ange, I'm sure the girls are doing just fine. Remember they have a lot of work to do with their band. I'm sure they're as busy as we are if not more."

"Yeah, you're probably right."

"Probably?"

"Okay, you are right."

"Why so worried though?"

"I'm not worried."

"Dude, chill, we still have an other month here. Have fun, don't worry about it. Alright?"

"I'm not worried about that. I'm worried about what I'm missing on wrestling."

"Oh, dude, really. Um..youtube."

"You mean they have every Raw and Smackdown on youtube?"

"Yeah, Alexis told me about it."

"Ricky I love you!" Angelo hugged me really tight then he ran off to the bus, he was stopped by fans so he took pictures and chatted for a bit. I talked to a few fans as well. They were really nice, of course all our fans are there were the occasional "band girls" Who mostly tried to get with myself or Chris. Those kind of girls highly annoys me, but what annoys me more are "band dudes" who actually give into the band girls, and then there's the guys who try to get girls, even though they are clearly underage, and those underage girls actually give in. Some are smart enough not to, but those who do, really annoy me. While we're on the topic of what annoys me, there's also the fact that some people call Allie a "band whore" or a "groupie" News flash, Allie is our merch girl, she runs our merch table, she's the girl who sells you our stuff at concerts. Damn, people seriously, get your facts straight. Stop jumping to conclusions on everything you read on twitter or tumblr, or facebook. Actually try to get to know us and talk to us, before judging on what someone else said. We're all really cool people, and sorry if we don't get the time to see some fans, cause we're tired from driving all day and performing all night. Don't get all pissed off about it, plus we have to keep to schedule, especially with big events like warped tour for example. You have no idea how pissed off people would get just cause a band didn't sign something for them or take a picture. Not just with our band, this happened with BVB, a lot. First of all there's security, not the bands fault, that signings are being rushed, then there's time where BVB had to cancel their signings, and people thought it was cause of some girl Andy was hanging out with, when actually it was cause of their merch tent being destroyed in a storm, oh and the heat was so intense that fans were passing out on the line. So I'll end my rant with this. Stop jumping conclusions about us and don't believe every little thing you read/hear from online.


	10. Chapter 10

Our last day in Europe was bittersweet. We were running late for our flight back home, but that was normal for us, even though when we came to Europe we were on time for once. I swear the flight back home was quicker than the flight leaving. We said our goodbyes to all the bands on tour, we were glad to be touring with Blessthefall again for the Fearless Friends tour, they were great guys. We all got back in the van and drove back to our place. The guys were gonna stay with me and Angelo for a while. Woo-hoo! Crazy sleepover time! I texted Alexis telling her we were on our way home, but she was probably sleeping cause she didn't text back. An hour later I texted Amy, she was probably up, she would always be up late, she texted me back saying that everyone missed them and couldn't wait to hang out again, and that they have good news but aren't telling us till we get there. I couldn't help but wonder what the good news was.

The next day sometime in the afternoon, all us guys woke up, Chris, Angelo and Amy made a quick trip to Starbucks, we all needed a "wake up call" especially since we're still a bit messed up from the time zone difference. Alexis, Jamee and Jason came to our place, us guys were just in sweats and jerseys, we were too lazy to actually get dressed, but we didn't care. Chris, Angelo and Amy were taking a long time with the coffee, I wanted to wait for them but Jamee kept arguing that they should tell us the news now. Myself and Alexis insisted on waiting. Soon enough they came back and had brought Allie. Allie had to leave Europe earlier than the rest of us for personal reasons. Once all us guys saw her, we literally tackled her to the ground. She screamed for us to get off, and since she used please, Balz and I got up, but Ryan just stood on top of her.

"Ryan if you're gonna fuck Allie do it upstairs on a bed not in the living room floor dude" Angelo said laughing

"Okay, come on Allie!" Ryan said getting up and pulling up Allie.

"Dude I was kidding!" Angelo called out as Ryan ran upstairs with Allie.

"Can't you at least go to Ricky's room!"

"No Ange's it was his idea!" I called out quickly, but that had already went in my room.

"Nice going Ange, now we're gonna be hearing moaning all day." Balz said shaking his head.

"Damn, there goes our good news for you guys." Jamee said sitting down as she rolled her eyes.

"Quick lets go back to your house." I suggested

"I'm pretty sure even if we do go to their house, their moans will be loud enough to hear from over there."

"Really Josh?" I crossed my arms as I turned to Balz.

"Just saying man."

Chris shook his head and went upstairs.

"And where are you going?" Amy asked looking confused.

"Obviously they haven't started anything, so I'm gonna go stop it before they do. Duh!"

Chris then went upstairs and then a few seconds later he came back down with Ryan and Allie as they were all laughing.

"Did you guys really think we were gonna do it?"

Ryan asked sitting on the couch and pulling Allie on his lap

"It looked like you were about to do me."

"Shut up Chris we were just kissing. Damn!"

"Whatever Allie." Chris said sticking out his tongue.

"Alright guys, now that that's over, can we please get to the good news that our friends in Shattered Hope have to share with us." Angelo said as he hugged Amy from behind. Oh great, now they were gonna "kiss" next.

"Sorry girls." Ryan said as he looked down

"And Jason." He continued when Jason crossed his arms and glared at him.

"Okay so tell us what's up." Chris said as he sat on the floor Indian style and looked up at Amy and Alexis like a little kid. I couldn't help but to laugh and neither could the girls.

* * *

><p>Chris looked up at us like a little kid in elementary school ready for story time. Alexis and I shared a laugh, and I turned to Ricky who was also laughing. Chris was hilarious, I loved him he like our big brother, but he acted like he was five. I turned to Alexis, Jamee and Jason to see who wanted to speak I was about to speak up when Jason did.<p>

"Okay, fine since all these girls seem to be to distracted from Chris, I guess I'll be the one telling the news."

"Okay, then tell us!" Chris demanded.

"We sent our demo CD to Fearless Records."

"What really?" Chris jumped up and hugged Jason. Jason looked like he couldn't breath as he then pushed Chris off of him.

"Um, yeah, and thanks for almost killing me dude." Jason said pulling his hair back.

"That's amazing." Angelo said as he kissed me on the cheek.

"Okay, so what happened?" Ricky asked looking concerned.

"Well they called back and said they listened to it and said it was pretty good, but no final decisions were put in place yet." Alexis answered looking kind of worried.

"I really hope you guys get signed." Balz said as he hugged Jamee.

"Thanks, me too." Jamee said.

"But even if you guys don't, it takes a lot of guts to send your first CD to a record label, and just know that they're not the only label out there." Chris said as he sat back down on the floor. I knew Chris was right, we all did, but it would be pretty epic to be signed to the same label as MIW.

"But that's not all the good news." Jason spoke up.

"What there's more?" Ricky asked confused as he turned to Jason.

"Oh yeah, we've talked to the Croc Rock, well Amy did, and we booked a gig." Alexis continued as she jumped up a bit. She was really excited.

"Cool, when?" Allie asked us.

"December 30th." I replied with a smile.

"We should be home then." Angelo said thinking for a moment.

"Yeah, and if we are, you know Ange and I will be sure to be there." Ricky said as he kissed Alexis.

"Ricky go up to your room!" Angelo said as he let go of me

"You know, that's not a bad idea." Ricky said thinking for a moment.

"Ange do you not realize how much of a big mouth you have!" Jason said joking around.

"Damn, just thought it'd be better than doing it in the middle of the living room like some kind of show."

I laughed as I shook my head. I turned to Jamee who was texting, probably Johnny B.

We spent the day hanging out with the guys and Allie, just talking and watching movies. Later that night the guys got dressed and we all left the house for wings! We then discussed to the guys that we as a band has talked about getting a band tattoo of basically the band name/logo. Angelo had told us that he finished up some rough drafts of designs, and that when got back home we were welcome to look them over and pick out one. Angelo was the best. I told him everything that he missed from WWE, then I told him about how we got tickets for Survivor Series in New York. Of course he was a bit jealous, and mad that he couldn't go because of touring, but I promised him I would take great pictures. That was one thing I was good at other than music, photography, html coding, graphic editing and video editing. I was pretty sure that Shattered Hope could make our own music video and I could edit it. After all I had already edited together the studio updates and vlogs we do. Chris told me wait till once we get signed, and that patience is a virtue. That's where his big brother-ness (Idc if that's not a word, it is to me) would come in, he gave really good advice. We also talked about what we would do for Halloween, Alexis, Jamee, Jason and myself all had our costumes ready, but the guys in MIW looked really confused, like they didn't know what to do. They were probably just gonna have a small get together with some friends, like Andy, Justin from Patterns another band in PA, Mike, Allie and us. I didn't mind, as long as I got some candy (Such as kid a heart).

We went back to the house and Angelo showed us the designs he made.

"Now remember guys this is just some rough drafts, whichever one you want I will work on it."

"Yeah, yeah Ange, I get it." Jason said pulling his hair back.

Angelo showed us the designs he worked on, and it took us a while to pick one. Jamee disagreed with whatever I liked, and Alexis just agreed with whatever I liked, and Jason really didn't care, he just wanted us to pick one. We finally came to an agreement. A simple logo that made sense to the name. Which was just the band name "sHattered Hope" (written like that with the H's capitalized) and the H's were actually shattered mirrors. Angelo agreed to work on it more and we agreed that would be our matching band tattoo.


	11. Chapter 11

We all set up an appointment to get our matching band tattoo, we agreed to get on our left arms. Angelo was working on the design. We would take that design and put it on shirts and wristbands. We were all spending the day at their house with the guys, and they were telling us stories from tour and about how big the bus was. Ricky and Balz showed us pictures and damn that bus was huge.

"At first I remember feeling like I was dreaming. It was amazing, like we've been rewarded for all of our hard work." Ricky smiled, I could tell he was proud.

"Yeah, and it was much better than traveling in a van. So much more room for all of us." Chris smiled too, I'm sure he was the proudest out of all the guys, after all him, and Angelo are the only two original members of the band. I glanced over to Angelo in the kitchen who was in his own little world drawing. He was always so focused in whatever he did. He finished, took out his phone and took a picture, then I saw his tweet. "angelomiw: Just finished this new design for ShatteredHope Be sure to check out this great band" He looked up at me and smiled as he walked over to join our group.

"All finished." He said as he came up to us.

"Awesome dude, this is great." Jason said as he looked up from his phone. Guessing he saw the tweet also.

"Ange you are amazing!" I got up and hugged him tightly.

"Alright, now that Mr. Parente is finished, can we go to the mall now!" Balz insisted on going to the mall for some last minute Halloween shopping. I know that Chris and Mike had got some stuff before they left for Europe. I figured the Halloween gathering would happen at his house. Our house was already decorated though, but Chris insisted that his house would be better. So we all went inside the van as Chris got in the driver seat, Balz in the passenger seat. I went all the way to the back with Angelo, Jamee and Jason and then Ricky and Alexis sat in the first seat.

"Why did you all go to the back?" Chris asked as he started up the engine.

"Cause the back is more fun!" Jamee shouted.

"Okay where to?" Chris asked

"Mall dude!" Jamee shouted again.

"No, Wal-mart!" Angelo suggested.

"Aren't we banded from there?" Ricky asked turning around to Angelo

"No, we were just kicked out that one night." Angelo said as he took out his phone.

"How about Traget?" Alexis suggested.

"Ewww" Jason looked up her giving her a disgusting look.

"Huh, guys. Party City, that's where all the best Halloween stuff is at." Chris said as he looked at his phone.

"Lets just go to all four places, we have time." I suggested as I looked down at phone and saw a tweet from Angelo. "Last minute Halloween shopping, where should we go?"

"Good idea Amz" Chris pulled out of the parking space and we left, we went to the mall since there was a target inside.

* * *

><p>We got to the mall and the girls literally ran to Hot Topic. Next thing I know Angelo and Jason runs after them. Myself, Balz and Chris just casually walked in and stopped at the Starbucks in the mall. We sat there drinking our coffee knowing that the girls, Angelo and Jason will be in Hot Topic for a while, then I got a text from Alexis saying to meet them at the target. So we got up and went there. Throughout our shopping day a few people recognized us. Nothing huge just maybe 5, 7...maybe 10 people, I don't really know I wasn't keeping count. We brought some pretty neat stuff. Then we left the mall to go to Party City, and get more cool spooky things. After our shopping trip we all went to Chris' place to decorate. It was fun, and easy, but of course we lost track of time, and it was getting late, we were all lazy so we decided to spend the night at Chris' and watch scary movies in his living room. Yay another sleep over movie night! Balz and I helped Chris bring in the blankets and pillows for everyone.<p>

"Angelo, this time I'd like to wake up without silly sting in my hair." I said as I sat on the couch with Alexis.

"I can't make any promises on that one dude."

"Whatever." I thought to myself that this time I'm not gonna fall asleep and he's gonna be the one waking up with silly string in his hair. You know what they say about payback.

* * *

><p>Our movie night was fun, I always had fun with these guys. The next day I woke up to find silly string all over myself and Angelo, yep, Ricky got his payback. I looked around and saw Ricky sleeping the only one without silly string on him. He made the mistake of going to sleep after getting everyone, so I got a can of silly string and a blow horn then I blew the horn and sprayed the string at Ricky. Everyone got up getting startled by the horn and Ricky's face was hilarious. He woke up screaming, kicking and cussing. Some string accidentally got into his mouth, but it was funny.<p>

* * *

><p>"Amy what the hell!" I screamed at her as I took the string out of my mouth, she was too busy laughing to even answer my question so I got up and chased her around<p>

"Grr! You're gonna pay for this!" I shouted as I got up and chased her. I almost had her too if it wasn't for Angelo tripping me and making me fall right on top of Jason.

"The fuck get off of me!" Jason yelled as I got up and then Angelo pinned me down.

"Hey guys if you're gonna fuck you should go get room." Balz said clearly mocking Angelo from the other day. I couldn't help but to laugh and neither could Ange, as he got up and pulled me up.

"Okay, bye guys." Angelo said as he linked arms with me and winked over at Balz.

Just then Amy jumped on my back and sprayed more silly string on my head.

"Ah! That's it enough!" I shouted

"What not enough okay!" Chris said as he got more cans of silly string and then everyone sprayed it at me. What was this? Silly string Ricky day? Amy clearly wasn't getting off of my back and no one was getting her off, so I decided to have some fun so I ran upstairs with Amy on my back as the guys chased after me. I went into Chris' room, then she jumped off me but I pushed her on the bed and closed the door and locked it.

"Put the cans down or Amy gets it!"

"Okay okay guys, enough." I heard Alexis say through the door.

"What is he gonna do tickle her to death." I heard Angelo respond.

I looked over to Amy and winked at her and I'm sure she got my plan cause she nodded her head yes.

"Guys! Ricky has a pocket knife help!" Yep, she pretty much got my idea.

"Ricky's not gonna do anything." I head Angelo, then I turned back to Amy, as I grabbed her can of string and backed up, unlocking the door.

"Guys seriously! Help!"

Angelo then flew in first and when I went to spray the can it was empty.

"REALLY!" I shouted as I threw the can then Angelo picked me up and slammed me on the bed as Amy got off. Angelo pinned me down as Jason counted "1, 2, 3." and then raised Angelo's hand then him and Amy hugged.

"That really wasn't fair." I said as I laid down on Chris' bed.

"Yeah, and now my bed is all messed up. Thanks guys."

"You're welcome." Amy said smiling.

"Well that was a fun way to wake up."

"Yeah for you guys." I said to Alexis as I got up and looked around. Then I realized Jamee was missing.

"Uh-where's Jamee." I said as we all looked at each other and then ran to the bathroom screaming "I'm next" "No me!"

* * *

><p>After our crazy morning was settled Chris dropped us all back home, and when I say us I mean, just myself, Alexis, Jamee and Jason. Since the guys had to work on some band stuff. We went back home and worked on our band stuff such as getting Angelo's design on a t-shirt and on wristbands. We first asked our fans if we started selling them if they would buy them and we got an amazing response so it was settled. Jamee and Jason were in charge of sales. They made our site and that's where we would be selling the shirts and wristbands. We decided on a black shirt and the band logoname in ice blue. The wristbands were the same. Black band and band logo/name in ice blue. We tweeted about selling them and thanked Angelo for the design and he even tweeted that he made the design. It was great to have the guys in MIW helping us out.


	12. Chapter 12

For Halloween everyone was going to meet up at Chris' place and then we were probably gonna go out for some drinks. Ange and I painted our faces to look like zombies. Yup we were zombies this year. Then we went outside, Chris went and picked up everyone with the van, he had already got Balz, Allie, Ryan, Mike, Andy, Megan and Justin who was staying at Chris' house since yesterday. Chris was now here as I heard him honking the horn. Ange and I went outside as did Amy, Alexis, Jamee and Jason. Amy was a pirate, Alexis was a zombie nurse, and Jamee and Jason were vampires. We all got into the van. Us guys in MIW, Allie, Mike, Andy and Justin agreed to be zombies, and Megan was a witch.

"Okay how come no one gave myself, Jamee and Jason the memo to be a zombie?"

"Cause you didn't ask." Balz said as he stuck his tongue out at Amy. I laughed, as I got into the van behind Alexis.

"Don't worry, they didn't give me the memo either." Megan said as she scooted over so that Amy could sit next to her.

"Well I guess it's just luck that I decided to be a zombie nurse."

"Well yippie for you." Jason said sarcastically.

We drove over to Chris' house to watch a few movies till it got darker, then we headed out to a bar.

"Okay who's DD for tonight?" Chris asked as we were driving, and of course no one spoke up.

"Seriously guys, someone has to be DD."

"I'll do it."

"Thanks Balz."

We chilled for a little bit, and those who drank, drank a little and then went back to Chris' place, then Amy and Alexis wanted to go trick or treating for candy, even though Chris brought a lot of candy. So we all went late night trick or treating then we crashed at Chris' place again.

* * *

><p>The next day was the day that our band would get our match band tattoos. Angelo, Ricky and Mike decided to tag along. We were all really excited for our tattoo, but first we made a stop at starbucks. We all needed to wake up after sleeping late last night. This Halloween was pretty fun, even if half of it is a blur. We got our tattoos, and they came out pretty epic then we all put our arms together and then Alexis tweeted it from the band twitter. 'ShatteredHope: Just got our matching band tattoo, pretty epic :)' We then went back to Chris' place as MIW worked on some band stuff. I couldn't believe they were leaving again for another tour, but I was proud of those guys. We watched as they practiced some songs, then we had a band battle, it was pretty fun.<p>


	13. Chapter 13

We spent the next few days preparing for the Fearless Friends tour and then we were off to Arizona, for the first day of the tour. I wish I could have brought Alexis with us and I'm sure Ange wanted to bring Amy, but we just couldn't. However there was good news for the Pittsburgh and Philadelphia dates, I remember being so excited when their band told us the good news. They were at our house, and we had all called Chris, Balz, and Ryan.

"Okay, what's the good news?" Chris asked over the phone.

"Well..." Amy started.

"WE GOT SIGNED TO FEARLESS RECORDS!" Alexis shouted as I literally jumped up and hugged her. Hearing that was great news.

"And there's more." Amy continue.

"What do you mean?" Angelo asked as he let go of Amy.

"Well we're gonna be opening for you guys on the Fearless Friends tour in Pittsburgh and Philadelphia." Amy answered, and when she did I was even more happy. I couldn't wait for those two dates, and I'm sure Shattered Hope was even more excited.

* * *

><p>The guys went on tour as we spent the next month getting ready. We were really excited that Fearless Records agreed to sign us. We finished up the paper work and what not. Then we went into announcing us being at those two dates and we went to practice. I actually couldn't believe that we got signed so fast. After all, we've only been together for 2 months. Yeah there were already songs that we had from when it was just me, Alexis and Garrett, that we re-did. Then there was the fact that Jason handed out our CD to every one at the last two concerts. Speaking of that, he did it again when we went to the Blood On The Dance Floor concert. Alexis and I loved them, but Jamee and Jason not so much. Jason only dropped us off and promoted us to everyone there, as Jamee stood at home. Anyway, back to us. We agreed that while at the concert we would sell the wrist bands, t-shirts and the CD. We had recently taken new pictures, thanks to Fearless Records, and our EP was self-titled. After opening up for these shows, and the one on the Croc Rock in December, we would be busy, since the record company decided that they would help us make a debut album, with more songs, and they would re-do our songs from the demo EP.<p>

* * *

><p>We were now driving to Pittsburgh, Pa. I was really excited, playing in Pennsylvania was always a blast for us, and getting to see Alexis was a plus. We got the venue, Ange and I were the first two out of the van, as we looked for Alexis and Amy. We found them by their van and agreed to help them out. Angelo took a picture of him and Amy and then tweeted "Helping out ShatteredHope they're opening the show tonight, be sure to say hi to them". A little later on a few people were coming up to us as well as Shattered Hope for some pictures. We were never really into meet and greets, we liked to hang out with the fans before and after shows. Jamee and Jason were off somewhere with Balz and Chris, Ryan was probably inside with Allie and Mike, as Angelo and myself were outside with Alexis, and Amy just talking to some fans. Then the concert started off. Shattered Hope's set was really good, I love it, and I could tell the crowd did too. They went back to a table that they set up to sell some merch. They were doing great for just starting. We went out for our set. I loved playing in front of crowds it was great, and I even saw Alexis and Amy were side stage. Aww, how nice of them. They were great. After the set we just walked around the venue. We went to the merch table and meet up with some fans. Then there was this one girl. Platinum blonde hair, dyed jet black on the bottom tips. She was wearing a cut up Iron Maiden shirt, showing off her stomach, white bra and fake breast. They just had to be fake, and I'm pretty sure they were, but I wasn't gonna check. She had on a black skirt, and black knee high boots, with a heel of probably 4 inches. Yep, this was a band girl. I bet she didn't even know who Iron Maiden is. Angelo and I looked at each other both with disgusted looks as we turned over Allie. Allie knew that look.<p>

"Hey, can I help you get anything?" Allie said to the girl.

"Just looking." The girl said not taking her eyes off of me. I soon got worried, I wanted to leave but there was still more fans asking for pictures and autographs.

"Okay a few more, then I need a bathroom break." I said to the fans as they laughed, but once again that girl won't take her eyes off of me. She then went to talk to Angelo, at that point Amy came up to the table, as she looked really pissed. Guess she didn't like band girls either.

* * *

><p>I couldn't believe what I was seeing. I left our merch table, even though Alexis tried to stop me, I didn't care if I started or scene or something. I just needed to stop what was happening. I went over there and pulled Angelo way.<p>

"Ange, I need to talk to you." I said pulling him aside.

"Sure thing babe." He responded with a smile, as if he was glad that I got him away from that girl. Whoa, wait up, he just called me "babe" and I'm pretty sure this one fan heard cause they were looking at him and me with wide eyes, then the fan just left. I then called over Ricky and then the three of us went outside, and meet up with Alexis.

"Thanks Amy for getting me away from that girl."

"No, problem." I said smiling. I just hoped that she didn't come back again. We were outside just four of us talking, then Angelo and I went back inside as Ricky and Alexis decided to stay outside for a while.

* * *

><p>Alexis and I stood outside talking just sitting on the curb, then that girl from our merch table came out. Oh great here we go again. I hoped that she wouldn't see me, but she did cause she walked over to me. Alexis rolled her eyes as she crossed her arms. Yay more people who don't like band girls.<p>

"Alexis what are you doing here?" The girl said to Alexis. Whoa, did Alexis really know this girl?

"Did you not see the first set, or were you too busy picking up band dudes?" Alexis replied rolling her eyes. Ohh that was a burn.

"You are so funny." The girl said faking a laugh, then she turned her attention to me. "Got a lighter?"

"No I don't smoke."

"Oh, cool, neither do I." What the fuck? How do you ask for a lighter and then say you don't smoke. Damn, these girls fucking annoyed me. I glanced over at Alexis who was texting.

"Nice set by the way, you guys did great."

"Thanks." I said in an annoyed tone, she probably had no idea what band I was even in. Then she sat down between me and Alexis. Alexis got up clearly annoyed as she crossed her arms. I then got up, I did not wanna be around this girl.

"I gotta go" I said getting up.

"Yeah, me too." Alexis added

"Aww so soon?" The girl said sitting up. "but Lex, I wanted to catch up and get to know your friend."

"Well he's obviously not interested in getting to know you. So bye bye." Oooh, another burn.

"Alexis, how could you possibly know that, it's not like you could read his mind."

"Yeah, but I know for a fact that him and his band are NOT into girls like you. So just stop before you embarrass yourself." Damn! Another epic burn, this was getting interested.

"Alexis, what's so wrong with me just getting to know a guy?"

"Cause you wanna get to know them by getting in their pants." Okay, someone bring me popcorn. NOW!

"Oh, I know what this is about. Lex, are you still angry from what happened with Garrett?" Wait who?

"Alexis I'm sorry. I didn't want him to leave your band, I didn't make him, he just decided to leave. All on his own."

"Yeah right, like you didn't have anything to do it."

"I didn't. You really have to let it go." She flipped her hair back as she brought her attention back to me. Could someone get this girl out of here.

"I really have to go, you two have fun catching up." I said as I left.

"Okay, I'll see you later." The girl said with a smile, I faked a smile and then hugged Alexis, and I went back inside, as I did I ran into Amy.

"Hey Amz." She looked really upset, as I grabbed her arm and stopped her.

"Whoa, what's wrong."

"Alexis texted saying that, that slut was out there. Now where's my sister?"

"Outside with the slut."

"Ugh!" Amy stomped her way around me.

"Whoa, can someone fill me on who that girl is?" I stood there as confused as ever as Amy continued walking

"Later!" She shouted back to me. I shook my head and looked for Angelo. Maybe Amy had told him.

* * *

><p>I went outside and walked over to Alexis.<p>

"So yeah, how do you know that guy?"

"None of your business Melissa" I said crossing my arms.

"Oh, Amy, glad you could join the reunion" Melissa said as she smiled. I rolled my eyes, I couldn't believe she was here.

"Melissa you should really leave. First of all those guys aren't into girls like you, trust me, I know, everyone of their fans know, and I'm pretty sure that the bands on the tour aren't into either so stop wasting your time and leave."

"Yeah, don't you have to be with Garrett?" Alexis added.

"Oh, him, don't you guys check my facebook anymore. We broke up when school ended."

"Oh, he finally saw how much of a whore you are and caught you cheating." I said crossing my arms.

"No, that's not how it happened." She was clearly lying. Luis told me that they had broken up and the reason why. She apparently had sex with some band dude at a concert that Garrett took her to. I knew she was never into the rock n' roll music, but she loved the way the guys look, which is what drew her to Garrett in the first place. I didn't tell Alexis about their breakup cause Alexis didn't ever want to speak about Garrett after the way he left the band. Alexis and I looked over at each other and rolled our eyes we then said bye to Melissa, trying to be civil as we went back inside the venue.

* * *

><p>I was helping the guys load the van with our instruments when I ran into that girl again. I swear she was following me. She came up to me and started asking me questions like how I knew Alexis and stuff. I told her that I'm friends Alexis. Then she started talking about Alexis and even Amy from back when they were in high school. I did my best to ignore this girl, but she was just so annoying.<p>

"Look, I can't talk right now, as you can see, I'm busy here, so if you could please-"

"Oh, um...sorry." She looked sad, as she looked around then she smiled as I saw walk over to the guys in blessthefall. Yeah, like she could get any luck with them. Silly band girls.


	14. Chapter 14

We said bye to Shattered Hope and then we were on our way to the next venue. I admit today I had a blast, even though that girl kept trying to do stuff with me. Like I predicted blessthefall turned her down. I bet she was embarrassed. That night was my turn to drive. As I drove I couldn't help but to wonder about who that Garrett guy was. When he was mentioned by that girl, Alexis looked really upset. I was going to talk to her about it, but decided that now wouldn't be the right time.

* * *

><p>I just couldn't believe that Melissa actually came to the show and tried to get with Ricky. I was really annoyed, and I hoped that she wouldn't come for the show on December 2nd. We got home and I was getting ready to fall asleep when Alexis wanted to talk. So we went down to the kitchen to talk.<p>

"Melissa is such a slut, I can't believe what she tried to do today."

"I know Lex, gosh, she's so annoying."

"I talked to Luis about it, and he told me what happened with her Garrett, fucking whore." Yes Melissa is a whore, always has been always will. Even at prom she was grinding all up on the guys, so I've saw in the pictures. I didn't go to prom it wasn't my thing. Melissa and I were the same age, as Garrett was a year older than Alexis. So yeah when we were together in our band, he was a junior and Melissa was of course a freshman, like I was.

* * *

><p>We drove down the Philly show, and unloaded the truck, the girls already got there before us, Ange and Amy were texting the entire ride here. We unloaded and headed inside. I had hope that Melissa girl wouldn't come to this show again. But I'm pretty sure she learned her lesson after getting embarrassed the other day.<p>

* * *

><p>We opened up the show and the crowd loved us. I'm pretty sure they thought our stage gear was amazing. We always agreed to match. Our skinny jeans are amazing. Mines is one leg black and the other leg is leopard print. We all have those types of half and half pants. Alexis has the one where one side is purple, Jamee has the one where one side is red and Jason has one where one side is white, then we have black shirts with holes cut all around, and us girls wears bras that match the color side of the pants, Jamee's red, Alexis' purple, and mine leopard print. Jamee's guitar is amazing, it's black and dark red, matching her hair. Alexis' bass is chrome and has black stars on it.. Jason's drum set is black and on our logo look greats on it. Thank you Angelo. After playing our last song I told everyone that we would be hanging out at our merch table. We went to our table as the tech guys took apart Jason's drum set along with Jason.<p>

"Okay guys we need an official merch dude. I think it's time we start looking." Jamee said as we got behind the table.

"I know, but who can we get that we can trust?" Alexis said as she took at seat on the chair behind the table.

"Think mom would let Luis come?"

"Oh no not your bogger of a brother." Jamee said as she took out her phone.

"Why not?"

"Cause he creeps me out."

"He's not that bad, he grew up ya know."

"Whatever." Jamee said flipping me off. I flipped her off back and then some people started coming up to our table slowly. Some people just wanted to say that we're good, others just wanted to talk to us and get to know us, and some people brought our CD, shirt and/or bracelet. Motionless In White then went on stage and Alexis and I were lost in our little world headbanging.

"Lex." We stopped headbanging and looked up and there he was. My jaw dropped. Was it really him? Or just some dude who looked liked him. "Amz." He said my name and I couldn't believe that he was actually here. I turned to Alexis as she stood there in shock."Uh-hey girls. Sick set."

"Thanks." I said with a smile as I nudged my sister. She broke out of her daze.

"Garrett. What are you doing here?"

"I was gonna go to the Pittsburgh show, but I heard that Melissa was going, so I came to this one instead."

"Yeah Melissa as there alright." tapped on the table to the beat of MIW playing Puppets.

"That bad huh?"

"You think." Alexis said with a laugh, just then Jason and Jamee came back from walking around the venue, I greeted Jamee with a hug and Jason with a nod. Some fans had came along and started talking with them.

"Your drummer is really good."

"Oh, Jason, yeah, he is." Alexis said smiling. Jamee and Jason never officially met Garrett, they just heard about him when I told them about our old band.

"You still play?" I asked, trying to run the conversation longer, I could tell Alexis didn't really know what to say, and to be quiet honest I've missed Garrett, and I'm sure Alexis did too, he was our best friend, and he was her crush. Key word; was.

"Yeah I still play, for fun ya know. I don't have a band...yet." Garrett said as he looked around

"That cool, and I'm sure you'll find people are interested in playing the type of music that you are."

"Yeah, I mean, if you girls can do it, how hard could it be for me."

"It shouldn't be that hard, just keep looking, besides you're an awesome drummer." Alexis said smiling.

"Why thank you ma'am."

"You're welcome sir." I shook my head at them and laughed, they were always like that, and I always thought it was so cute, and that they would make the perfect couple, but now Garrett's too late, cause Alexis is with Ricky. I looked back on stage as MIW finished playing their last song Creatures. Angelo threw his drumsticks into the crowd and they got off stage. Soon enough they would be walking around as always. I told them I would be back as I left them to talk to fans. Garrett stood there as him and Alexis caught up on life in between fans talking to her and getting pictures with her. I went to the back and met up with the MIW boys.

* * *

><p>We got backstage and Amy came greeting all of us with "Hey, great set..again." and a hug to each of us, except Angelo who got a kiss instead.<p>

"Yeah, this crowd is awesome." Chris said he put on another shirt. The one he wore on stage got ripped off by some girls.

"Your set was also amazing." Balz said as he hugged Amy tight

"Gahh, can't...breath!"

"Oh, sorry." Balz said as he let her go.

"Hey guys what are we doing in here, lets go see our fans." Ryan said as he picked up Amy over his shoulders and ran out as Amy was laughing and screaming for Angelo to help her down. We all just laughed at her. Then I went outside with Ange, Balz wanted to fix his hair first and Chris wanted to re-do his make up. They are such divas sometimes. We went out side and saw Ryan running through the crowd with Amy on his shoulder then he put her down and pushed her into the mosh pit.

"Ryan you fu-" I heard her yell then she screamed as she got lifted up and was crowd surfed to the front of the stage then she just started laughing as she flipped off Ryan and stuck her tongue out. She got to the front of the stage then stood up on the stage and headbanged with with the singer of Eyes Like Diamonds. Then she got off stage, and ran to our merch table jumping on Ryan's back as he was taking picture with a fan and she ended up getting in the picture and bombing it.

"Ryan I hate you!" She said messing up his hair.

"I hate you guys too." She said as Ange and I pulled her off of Ryan.

"I love you too." Angelo said as he hugged Amy, and I laughed at them as I went to take a picture with that fan.

"Hey aren't you that girl that sang in the first band that played?" The fan asked.

"Yup, I'm Amy, and my band is Shattered Hope."

"Cool, you guys are awesome, you've definitely gained a new fan, and your drummer is hot."

"Aww, thanks for the kind words, and you should tell him, he should be back at our merch table."

"I did, he's amazing, I love him."

"Yeah, Jason is pretty cool."

"Can I get a picture with you?"

"Sure." Amy smiled as she took the picture, I could tell that she loved this kind of stuff.

* * *

><p>"Thanks, I love your pants." The girl asked, she was about 15, wearing an MIW shirt, blessthefall hoddie, black skinnys and a red tutu.<p>

"Thank you"

"Where did you get them?"

"Hot topic."

"Cool, um I just brought your CD, can you sign it?"

"Sure." She took out her CD, which she had already opened, and handed me the booklet and I singed it.

"Here you go, enjoy."

"Thank you."

"Have a good day."

"Thanks, you too." She then went up to Ange and took a picture with him and talked to him as I said bye to Ricky, Ryan and Allie, and went back to my merch table. Garrett was sitting on a chair next to our table as Alexis kept talking to him in between talking to fans. I sat next to Jamee

"Anything interesting I missed?"

"Not much, really." Jamee replied not looking up from her phone.

"Dude, your phone is gonna die and don't expect me to lend you mine so you can sext Johnny."

"Shut up!"

"Hey, uh- who's that dude?" Jason said pointing to Garrett. "He's been for like ever just talking to Alexis."

"Oh, that's Garrett."

"You mean the Garrett that left your band for some whore Garrett?" Jamee asked as she looked up at me and Jason.

"Yeah." I said, as I then glanced over at Alexis and Garrett they were headbanging to blessthefall who were the last band that was playing. I looked around and saw Chris and Balz walking around. They pasted by our table and stopped.

"Hey dude, what's up." Jason said giving them the sup nod.

"Not, much you know, jizz walking around and chillen." Chris responded with a small laugh.

Garrett then noticed myself, Jamee and Jason talking to Chris and Balz, when he came up to me.

"Amz, you guys know MIW?"

"Uh-huh." I replied.

"Chris, Balz!" Alexis screamed as hugged them

"Lex" Balz said as he squeezed her.

"Can't..."

"Oh sorry." Balz let go of her.

"Damn man why you always gotta do that?" Chris asked.

"I don't know, I like giving tight hugs...guess I don't know my own strength." Balz shrugged.

"It's okay. So where are the rest of the guys?" Alexis asked.

"Don't know, probably walking around or backstage." Chris answered.

I looked over to Garrett who just stood at the side of our table. He looked like he didn't know what to do. I then walked over to him.

"Hey." He didn't answer me, nor did he even look up at me. Something was wrong.

"Tell me what's wrong."

"Just tired." He lied, I could tell. I knew something was wrong. He was fine when him and Alexis was talking what happened.

* * *

><p>I was backstage in the lounge area with Angelo and Ryan, we were getting our gear ready to put back in the trailer. Chris and Balz soon rejoined us, as we started packing all of our gear, I looked at the time on my phone, 10:30pm. Blessthefall just finished their set and they were gonna do a meet and greet for another hour. During that hour we got our gear packed into the trailer all that was left was our merch. Chris, Ryan and Balz stood outside by the van as myself and Angelo went back in to help the girls and Jason load up their trailer. There was someone else there helping them. He was skinny like Chris, but shorter. Wearing one of our shirts, black skinnys, and black vans. He on 3 bullet belts, a chain and a white bandanna hanging out of his back pocket. His hair was black and spiked up. He looked kind of like Jinxx, the guitarist of Black Veil Brides. Ange and I went up to them as we hugged the girls and high-five Jason, then I turned to the guy who was helping, as he handed me a drum head, and I handed it to Jason who put it in the trailer. "Hey" I said to the guy, he just smiled a little bit. I talked with them all as we were loading up, just small talk, till we finished loading up. Jason and Jamee went in the van, Jason in the drivers seat, Jamee in the passenger. Amy and Alexis then hugged the guy that was helping them.<p>

"Good to see you again Garrett." Amy said as she hugged him.

"Don't be afraid to text." Alexis said.

He said bye to them and then left. Ange and I said bye to Amy and Alexis as they went inside their van and we left to ours. Then hit it finally hit me. That name; Garrett. I heard that name before, the other day when Alexis and that Melissa girl was talking. Who was he? Did he use to date Alexis? Once again all those questions from the other night was coming back to my head.


	15. Chapter 15

December 10th, my 20th birthday. Yay! Only one more year till I can legally drink! The guys were still touring, I was a bit sad that Angelo couldn't be here, but I knew he would make it up to me when he gets back. That day I just wanted to relax. We've been working non-stop for our first album on a record label. I'm quiet excited and there has even been talk about adding a bonus song, that I've recently wrote, instead of saving it for the next album. We've been recording it, but I just feel that it isn't right, that something is missing. I had talked to our manager about it, and he feels the same. I had wrote "Stand Up" about a group of kids just standing up for themselves and their beliefs. Standing up for the right to be who they are and to never give up. I wanted their to be another voice, perhaps a guy, someone who can scream. Jason was considered, but our manager thought it would be better to use someone more well known. Anyway back to today. I was laying in bed thinking, I had my eye mask on and I guess everyone thought I was sleeping cause they kept yelling at me to wake up. Then Jamee and Jason jumped on top of me.

"Wake up sleepy head!" Jason screamed as he pulled my hair. I kicked up as I got up and took off my eye mask. He got up off of me and fell back on the floor holding his groin. Oops, I didn't mean to kick him there.

"Ah! Fuck bitch ass monkey cunt whore fucker!" Jason screamed as he got up and pulled his hair back as Jamee laughed.

"Oops." I shrugged

"Come on Amy" Jamee said as she pulled me out of bed and lead me to the bathroom.

"What are we doing?"

"Just get ready." She replied as she left and closed the door behind her.

I got ready with my hair and make up, then came out to get my clothes, which has just been set up by Jamee. She sat back on her bed and smiled as I looked at what she set out for me to wear. A Mickey Mouse shirt, black skinnys, Mickey socks, black skeleton fingerless gloves, my Mickey necklace and earrings. All that was missing were shoes. I turned to Jamee who had a huge grin on her face. She then reached under her bed and pulled out a shoe box.

"Happy birthday" She said as she handed me the box. I opened it up and hugged her. Just what I needed to complete this outfit, Mickey Mouse vans. I got dressed as she went to get dress in the bathroom. I put in my snakebites and earrings then Jamee came out. She was wearing gray ripped skinnys, black converses and and ETF shirt. Jamee also put in her snakebites and earrings. We sat at our beds putting on some bracelets, then she grabbed her ETF hoddie and leather jacket and we went downstairs and met up with Jason and Alexis.

"Took you long enough." Jason joked.

"Whatever." He hugged me and gave me my gift.

"You'll get cold, happy birthday." He said as I opened up the big rectangle box and took out a Mickey Mouse hoddie. Well Jamee and Jason planned this out perfectly. I put on the hoddie. The hood had Mickey Mouse ears, it was so cute. Alexis then tackled me as I hugged Jason and thanked him.

"Happy bday sis!"

"Thankies."

"Ready for my gift?"

"Is it Mickey related?" Everyone laughed as Alexis handed me my gift. A limited edition Mickey Mouse DS. I hugged them all. I loved my friends.

* * *

><p>Today was Amy's birthday, us guys planned a party for her when we get back, but for now all we could do was tweet her. The tour was almost over, and I couldn't wait to get back home.<p>

* * *

><p>For my birthday we went to my parents house. Luis locked himself in his room the whole day though. When I asked mom what was wrong she told me that he had dropped out of school for personal reasons. I went to talk to him about it, then asked him if he wanted to live with us and be our merch dude. Luis agreed as did mom and the rest of the band. Awesome! I can't wait till we officially tour!<p> 


	16. Chapter 16

Yes! The tour is over! Time to go back home, have some wings, watch The Office and spend time with my friends and my girl. We have yet to put our relationship out to the public, and I've actually been thinking about telling our fans about it. First I had to find out who exactly that Garrett guy is, and what kind of relationship he had with Alexis. What? I just need to know. Anyway we got home on the 17th of December and we went to Hurricane Grills and Wings and met up with Shattered Hope. This is was our "Welcome back/Happy Birthday Amy" dinner. We met up with the girls and Jason, and another dude joined along. His hair was black with some red streaked in it. He was wearing a Get Scared shirt, a leather jacket, black skinnys and a bullet belt.

"GUYS!" Amy shouted running up to all of us and giving each one of us tight hugs. "Allie!" Amy sat on Allie's lap and hugged her.

"Hey what about me?" Angelo asked, as Amy turned to him and kissed him on the cheek. Everyone then settled down as we were introduced to Luis; Amy and Alexis' younger brother, who is now living with them and is their merch dude. We ate dinner and talked for about a good 2-3 hours. Then we all headed home, once again everyone decided to stay at our house, so that's just what we did. Angelo and Amy went up to Angelo's room, Chris, Mike, Luis and Jason went to the garage and Jamee, Allie, Ryan and Balz stood in the living room watching Christmas specials. I decided to take Alexis up to my room so that we could talk.

* * *

><p>I went upstairs with Angelo and sat on his bed.<p>

"Okay, close your eyes, and hold out your hands." I did as I was told and felt a box being placed in my hands.

"Okay, open." I opened my eyes and opened up the box to a pair of Mickey Mouse earrings and a necklace.

"Yay more Mickey."

"Wait, it's gets better." Angelo got up and turned off the lights and the earrings and necklace glowed in the dark.

"This is awesome." I exclaimed as I felt Angelo warp his arms around me and he kissed me.

"You're welcome." Angelo said as he kissed me, next think I know I was laying on my back with him on top of me kissing me.

* * *

><p>I played HIM on my ipod as I sat down and talked to Alexis.<p>

"So..um..can I ask you something?"

"Yeah sure."

"I know that this is none of my business, but what's up with that Garrett guy?"

"Garrett used to be our drummer." Alexis said as she let out a sigh.

"Oohh...and he dated that slut?" I was referring to Melissa and Alexis knew as she laughed.

"Yup." She replied

"Sucks that he left the band and dated her."

"Yeah, it really did...but I talked to him the other day and we're okay now. He realized that he made a mistake and we're still friends."

"Oh, that's good..well as long as there's no bad blood."

"Yeah. Amy and I has been friends with Garrett since we were little."

"So you all grew up together uh?"

"Yep."

"That's cool."

"Ricky..."

"Yes?"

"Thanks, for everything you know. For helping us moving in, with the band. Everything. Thank you."

"You're welcome." I hugged Alexis as she laid down and pulled me down, I laughed as we laid down next to each other and listened to HIM. Sweet six six six came on and I started singing along, as did Alexis. Then we just stared at each other and laugh. I loved this girl, and I think it's about time people knew. I took out my phone and took a picture of us laying down and holding each other, then I tweeted. "Laying down with my sweet six six six listening to HIM :)" Alexis saw the tweet and she looked at me confused.

"Are you sure?"

"Yes I'm sure." I kissed her and then took another picture of us kissing, and tweeted again. "Yes it's official I'm dating AlexisSHope No more questions" I turned to Alexis as she read the tweet and smiled.

* * *

><p>I was on Angelo's lap top checking my twitter and I saw the tweets from Ricky.<p>

"Hey Ange!"

"What babe?"

"Ricky made it official."

"Aw cool" Angelo took out his phone and tweeted. "rickyxhorror and AlexisSHope sitting in a tree K I SS I NG" I saw the tweet and laughed, then Ricky tweeted "angelomiw I'll do more than kissing ;)" Then Angelo tweeted back "rickyxhorror whoa dude TMI" I kept scrolling through twitter reading tweets. "ChrisMotionless: rickyxhorror AlexisSHope yay, so happy for you guys" "Balzmiw: rickyxhorror Finally dude!" "JameeSHope: What he said RT Balzmiw: rickyxhorror Finally dude!" I then tweeted "Congrats to AlexisSHope and rickyxhorror you guys are so cute together" Then I got mention "angelomiw not as cute as us babe ;)" After that my mention was flooding in with a bunch of questions like "OMG are you and Angelo really dating?" I looked up at Angelo as he sat next to me and smiled.

"What babe?" I shook my head and then showed him my mentions, he grabbed the lap top from me and started typing.

"Angelo what are you doing!" I tried to get back from him but couldn't then he handed it back to me.

"Okay what did you tweet?"

"Look for yourself." Angelo kissed me and then I looked at my twitter profile "I love angelomiw Yes we're dating :)"

"What? If Ricky and Alexis can put out their relationship, why can't we?"

"Good point."

Angelo kissed me "I love you."

"Love you too."


	17. Chapter 17

The next day, December 18th, only a few more days till Christmas. I woke up and decided that today would be a good time to go Christmas shopping. We already had the house decorated and while the guys were away we decorated their house, and we already brought some presents but there was still more shopping to do, plus the boys needed to get their Christmas presents, so today we were all going to the mall for gifts. I knew just what I was getting for everyone. We all packed up in the van, myself, Alexis, Jamee, Jason, Luis, Ricky, Angelo, Chris, Balz, Ryan, Allie, and Mike. We spent the whole entire day at the mall as we split up into small groups. Jamee, Balz and Mike, Jason, Luis and Allie, Ryan, Angelo and Alexis, and I was with Chris and Ricky. We split up into different stores I laughed as we all ran throughout the mall.

"This place was much more cool when it was Halloween." Chris joked as we walked over to Hot Topic. We all looked around in different area's I was by the jeans, Chris was by the band tees and Ricky was just walking around confused.

"Ricky? You're okay?" I asked as he passed by me.

"Yeah, sure."

"You sure cause this is like the 5th time you've passed by me."

"Eh. I don't really know what to get Alexis."

"That's all."

"Yeah."

"Okay, well she dyes her hair a lot."

"I've noticed, first time I saw her her hair was pink and purple, when we came back from Europe it was black and red, and now it's blonde."

"Well she likes to play around with her hair. Get her some hair dye."

"Nah, she probably has a bunch hiding under her bed."

"How about some cool arm warmers?"

"Any friend can get her those. I want to get her something special you know."

"I have an idea, but I don't think we're gonna find it here."

"Really. Please tell me I don't have to go into that Secret Victoria place." I laughed as Ricky looked down hiding his face with his hair.

"First of all it's Victoria's Secret. Second of all, I wouldn't make you go in there against your will."

"Okay, so what's your idea." He said as he looked up at me. I whispered in his ear then Chris picked me up from behind scaring me half to death.

"AAHHH! CHRIS!" I screamed as Chris put me down. People turned around to us and this one girl walked up to us.

"Oh my god, you are Chris, and you are Ricky." She smiled as she looked up at Chris and Ricky. She looked about 14.

"Ahh, I can't believe you're here! Jayden it's really them!" She jumped up and down as another girl walked up.

"Oh my god! Chris I love you!" The other girl (Jayden) looked like she was gonna cry.

"Uh- I love you too." Chris said, as Jayden got really excited.

"What you doing here?" The first girl asked.

"Oh you know...jizz chillen." Ricky replied with a smile as the girls laughed.

"Um..can we get a picture?" The first girl asked.

"Sure sweetie" Chris answered.

"Yeah, what's your name? Ricky asked

"Kaitlyn"

"That's a pretty name." Chris replied as Kaitlyn smiled, she handed me her phone and took the picture for them.

"Thank you" Kaitlyn said as she hugged them. Then her friend Jayden turned to me.

"Hey, aren't you dating Angelo?"

"Yeah."

"Is he here also."

"Maybe..."

"Oh come on please, I love Angelo. He's inspired me to keep playing drums."

"That's cool, well I can tell you this, I don't know what store he's in exactly but I do know that he's somewhere in the mall. So if you keep an eye out I'm sure you'll find him."

"Can't you call him and ask him where he is. Please."

"I can, and see if he answers."

"He has to, you're his girlfriend."

"Good point." I said as Chris and Ricky laughed.

"Okay, how bout you girls wait here and I'll text him to come here. Okay?"

"Okay."

"Alright, girls." I texted Angelo and told him that two fans are in Hot Topic. Then Jayden asked me for a picture so I took a picture with her and then one with Kaitlyn.

"Okay girls I gotta get back to Christmas shopping."

"Okay, have a good day."

"You too." I smiled and looked around for a few more things then Chris, Ricky and myself went to checkout, then we went to the music store, where there were a bunch of instruments, from classical to rock. We walked in and I saw Garrett. He was checking out this chrome colored drum set, he looked over and saw myself, Chris and Ricky walk by, as we went to the guitars. Next thing I know someone grabbed be from behind.

"Chris stop it!" I screamed as Chris turned around the isle

"I'm right here." He said, I quickly turned around and saw Garrett.

"Garrett! Don't do that to me."

"Or what." He started at me with his crazy serial killer eyes.

"Or I'm calling the cops that's what."

"Really, you would call the cops on your best friend."

"If you keep looking at me like you're gonna kill me then yeah." Garrett then grabbed me around my neck

"GGGRRRRR" He growled in my ear as I tired pushing him off of me.

"Ahh get off of me!" I screamed...perhaps a little too loud.

* * *

><p>Amy was in the electric guitar isle as I was in the next isle looking at some bass guitars, then I heard Amy scream out "Ah get off of me!" I laughed just thinking it was Chris but then Chris came up next to me.<p>

"Hey buddy!" Chris said as he smiled then I heard Amy again

"I said get off!" She yelled so I ran to the isle she was in. I saw a tall skinny dude with black spiked up hair holding her in a headlock, I ran to him and pulled him off of Amy.

"Get off of her!" I shouted as held Amy back. This guy looked so familiar, like I've seen him before.

"Dude chill." He said as he fixed his hair to the side.

"Ricky...this is Garrett remember." Oops.

"Hey is everything okay here?" A store worked walked by and asked.

"Yeah, everything's fine sir." I replied.

"Okay if you need any help just ask." They smiled and walked away.

"Well, um nice to officially meet you" I said with a slight smile. He smiled back

"So I hear you're dating Alexis."

"Yeah." I nodded my head.

"That's good. I know how much she really loved you guys, especially you. I'm happy for her." For some reason he didn't seem that happy. I don't know if I'm thinking crazy or what, but I have a feeling that there was something more between Alexis and Garrett than just friendship.

"Uh-thanks..." I said as I looked around.

"So Ricky, did you find the right one?" Amy asked me.

"Um...I narrowed it down to three different ones. Do you mind helping."

"Sure." Amy smiled and then turned to Garrett.

"Christmas shopping?"

"Yeah" Amy replied.

"Cool...me too, well for myself."

"No plans for Christmas."

"Yeah, just me and my new drum set I just ordered today."

"You know if you want you can come over to our place." Yeah, Amy just invited him over for Christmas.

"Nah, I don't wanna bother." What the?

"Oh come on, it'll be fun...Luis is living with us now, and plus all of MIW will be there, and me and Alexis."

"Okay fine I'll come."

"Great I'll text you the address." Amy hugged him and then pulled my arm and went back to the bass the guitars.

About 3 hours later we all went back to the van. The girls had a lot of bags. The boys not so much. We all went back to our houses. I guess the crew were gonna stay another night. We went into Amy's and Alexis' house and that's where we all warped up presents for each other and they were all gonna stay at their house since that's where we were gonna have our Christmas get together at. Everyone went in separate area's of the house to warp up the gifts. Then Allie and Ryan went home, as the rest of us gathered around the living room watching another Christmas special as Chris, Jason and Luis ordered pizza, so the rest of us guys went there to help with the order.

* * *

><p>All of the guys were yelling over what to order from Domino's I just wanted pizza, I didn't care, but you know how boys are. We were watching "How The Grinch Stole Christmas" movie.<p>

"Guys just make up your fucking mind!" Jamee shouted and then the boys did. Hmm..maybe this is why Allie and Ryan went home. The guys came back from the kitchen.

"Okay how much do I need to pay." I asked.

"Don't worry I got it." Chris said as he sat down next to me. It was him, me, Angelo and Luis on the floor. Jamee, Balz, Jason and Mike on the couch, and Ricky sat on the love seat with Alexis on his lap.

"So, Mike how many people thought you were Chris today?" I asked, in a joking tone.

"More than you think. And it's funny cause this has been going on summer. I really don't get how dumb people can be." He replied.

"Wow, and they call themselves MIW fans." Luis said as he laughed.

"No, tell me how this one time MIW was about to go on stage, and I went to the tech area by the side of the stage, then this girl shouts over to me, 'Chris I love you!' I turned around she got all excited and I shook my head, and then Chris goes on stage and her face goes red." We all started laughing.

"Wow, that's crazy."

"I know Luis, but the crazy part is when I had someone come up to me and say 'Aren't you the tech guy for Motionless In White?'" Chris said with a laugh then we all laughed even more. It's funny hearing these stories about Chris and Mike. It doesn't get old for me.

"I can't wait for Christmas!" Angelo said as he held me close. "I got you the best gift ever!"

"Okay, what is it?"

"I'm not telling you, you have to wait like everyone else."

"Fine I'll wait." I stuck my tongue out at him and he lightly bit it.

"Yuk guys! Get a room!" Luis complained, I just flipped him off at Angelo and I started making out.

"Seriously guys, we're trying to watch a movie." Chris said.

"It's a commercial" Angelo said as he broke the kiss and then went back to kissing me.

"Oh, but still I don't need to witness my sister in a make out session."

"Well Luis I suggest that you don't turn around" I heard Jason say.

"Ah no not you too!" Luis shouted, I'm sure Alexis and Ricky were making out too.

"Movie's back." Mike said as we stopped kissing.

"Really?" Jamee asked as I turned around.

"What?" I shrugged as she hit me with a pillow. I grabbed it and put it on my lap

"You're not getting this back."

"Whatever." Jamee grabbed Jason's pillow and they were fighting for it.

* * *

><p>Jamee and Jason were fighting for the pillow when the doorbell rang.<p>

"PIZZA! All us guys screamed as Alexis got up from my lap and myself, Chris, Luis and Angelo went to get the door. We opened the door and there was Garrett.

"You're not pizza." Chris pouted and then went back to the girls and Mike. I just looked at him weird as did Angelo

"Garrett dude! What are you doing here?" Luis said as they hugged.

"Just thought I'd stop by."

"Amy and Alexis are gonna freak."

"I'm sure they are."

Luis lead Garrett into the house.

"He's not the pizza guy." Angelo pouted as we went back to rejoin everyone else.

We walked back in as Amy and Alexis stood up, and were walking with Garrett upstairs.

"Um..."

"He needed to talk to them about something important." Luis answered my unsaid question as sat down. I wonder what was so important.

* * *

><p>Alexis and I went up to our studio room to talk to Garrett, he said it was really important.<p>

"Okay so what's up?"

I asked.

"I need you guys...Like I need you guys back in my life again."

"Garrett, we'll always be here for you." Alexis said reassuring him

"I regret everything about what happened in high school. About leaving the band and dating Melissa. I regret it all. I feel useless and worthless now.

"We understand, and you're not worthless, don't ever think that." I gave him a hug

"Yeah Garrett we love you." Alexis said as we had a group hug. It felt like old times where it was just the three of us.

"I need to be in a band...I need to be in your band."


	18. Chapter 18

"Garrett, as much we would love for you to be in the band, we're already full." Amy said giving a slight smile.

"But there has to be something." Garrett sighed.

"Our band maybe full, but you could be our tech guy." Amy suggested, as Garrett started to smile.

"I am good with tech."

"What do you say?"

"Deal Amz." Garrett got up and hugged Amy and Alexis.

"I missed you girls." Garrett said as he messed up their hair, and they both poked him on his sides.

"Garrett!" Alexis shouted as Garrett ran downstairs.

* * *

><p>I saw Garrett come running downstairs followed by Alexis and Amy who tackled him to the ground.<p>

"Whoa! What happened?" Balz asked.

"He messed up our hair."Amy shouted

"They poked me!" Garrett replied, as we all started laughing.

"Let the poor guy go." Mike replied. As the girls got up and then helped up Garrett. Pizza came and we continued to watch the movie. I had a feeling that this Christmas was gonna be amazing.

* * *

><p>"IT'S CHRISTMAS!" I was awoken by Jamee, Chris and Balz hitting me with pillows.<p>

"Wake up it's Christmas!" Jamee shouted as she hit me with the pillow. I grabbed the pillow from her and hit her back.

"I'm up!" I laughed as I turned to Angelo who pushed Balz off of him. Apart of me wanted to just go back to sleep in his arms again, but then another part of me just wanted to rush downstairs and tear open the gifts under the tree we had put up. So that's just what I did. I ran downstairs and found the others all around the tree. We all opened our gifts and got amazing things, too many to name, but I loved my gift from Angelo, a snowflake necklace, earring and bracelet set, it was beautiful and in the center of the snowflake was a turquoise colored rhinestone.

* * *

><p>Wow, the look on Alexis' face when she opened my gift was amazing, and the hug and kiss she gave me was even better. I was happy that she was happy with the new bass guitar I brought her. It had come to my house just in time for Christmas and I brought it in last night being careful not to wake up anyone in the house. It's dark red and round and the neck is black. She loves it. After opening up our presents we took out our cameras and recorded ourselves playing Santa's pissed in the studio. I love this song, it's very funny and festive. Outside there was snow so we went out and made a snowman, some snow angles here and there and we also had a snow ball fight. We ended our perfect day huddled in the living room watching Christmas specials and drinking hot coco. I thought to myself how lucky my life is. I have the best friends in the world and an amazing girl friend. Life couldn't be better.<p>

* * *

><p>Christmas was amazing , the best Christmas ever! The next day everyone went home as we worked on getting ready for our show at the Croc Rock in four days. As we were working on preparing for the show the guys in MIW were working on more songs. Ricky and Chris said that this next album would be 10 times better than Creatures. December 30th came fast. We all got into our white van, as Angelo and Ricky joined us. Angelo was excited to see some wrestling.<p>

* * *

><p>We got to the Croc Rock, and helped them unload. Garrett joined us as well, for the past few days I got to know him more, he's nice, but quiet, more quiet than me. I had talked to Amy, telling her how I felt, I know I should of talked to Alexis, but I didn't want to upset her. Anyway I talked to Amy and she told me I had nothing to worry about. The merch table and everything was set up. Luis and Garrett stood around the table as Amy and Angelo were going in and out backstage to talk to the wrestlers. Jamee and Jason sat down to watch as Alexis and I sat by the bar. Two bands played and then the wrestling started.<p>

* * *

><p>Angelo and I were walking around while the first two bands played, then we went to go take are seat. Jamee and Jason was on the side closest to the stage and we were on the side closest to the entrance. When intermission came I was more than excited to go on stage. I used to come here all the time and to be on the same stage as Escape The Fate, Black Veil Brides, Falling In Reverse, Get Scared, Motionless In White, was just amazing. To play at the same venue as bands like Blessthefall, Blood On The Dance Floor, Miss May I, Pierce The Veil, and so much more, it was amazing. I got on stage and sang my heart out. Jamee's guitar solo was epic. This was a great way to end 2011. With my band, and my boyfriend. Everything was perfect, what could go wrong?<p>

* * *

><p>The next day we celebrated New Years at our house, so many drinks to little time. Angelo and Jason got really drunk on chicken wings. It was really noisy inside so I took Alexis back to her house. We sat on the front porch of her house to have a quick smoke. I was staring up at the sky lost in thought.<p>

"Ricky? Ricky? Ricky! Earth to Ricky!"

"Oh." I said snapping out of my trance.

"You're okay?"

"Yeah, fine...just reminiscing over the past few months. All Stars, meeting you, going to Europe, Fearless Friends. These last few months, hell this past year! Dead Masquerade tour, Warped Tour! 2011 has just been amazing. If I could I would relive this whole year over again, and not change a thing...except for maybe meeting you sooner."

"Really?"

"Yeah, Alexis so many great things happened to me this year, I've had amazing adventures with my band, but meeting you, it just topped all of those adventures. Alexis... I love you..." Wow...I can't believe I just said that.

"Ricky I love you too." Alexis said as she hugged me. "I may not have had crazy adventures, but moving here and meeting you was sort of like an adventure." I started laughing.

"What's so funny?" She asked.

"You...you're so cute." I put my arm around her pulling her close to me. We just sat down staring at the sky together. I looked down at Alexis and kissed her, holding her close to me then I whispered to her "She is smiling like heaven is down on earth, sun is shining so bright on her, and all her wishes have finally come true"

"and her heart is weeping. This happiness is killing her." Alexis continued as she kissed me back. I held her in my arms as she buried her face into my chest. Never have I felt this way before, so in love, so connected with one person. Never have I quoted HIM to someone before, so yeah this is fucking serious.

I held Alexis in my arms fro what seemed to be for hours, was only mere minutes as my phone started vibrating in my pants pocket, I answered as Angelo was calling.

"Where the fuck are you! It's almost time!"

"I'm right outside with Alexis."

"Well stop jizzing around and get in here the ball is about to drop!" I laughed as I hung up and stood up still holding Alexis' hand. We went back inside just in time for the 10 second count down. Once it hit midnight I pulled Alexis close to me and kissed her with as much passion as I could.

* * *

><p>Once it hit midnight I jumped on Angelo and kissed him passionately, as we fell to the floor, I admit I was drunk on chicken wings and candy, as much as he was if not more. The next day, well more like evening I woke up in Angelo's bedroom, head hurting and my memory all blurred from last night, from all of my hyperness. I stretched out in his bed, wondering where he was. I took the covers off me and saw myself in his basket ball shorts and his MIW tank top, and my Pikachu socks. Did we? I mean, don't get me wrong I love Angelo, but if we're gonna do that I want it to be special and I want to remember it. I slowly got out of bed to look around for Angelo. I went downstairs and saw Ricky on the couch with Alexis, covered in a blanket and Alexis fast asleep in his arms. Ricky was still up watching TV, eyes were red from not sleeping, but he seemed bother by the lack of sleep, he was focused on Alexis as he ran his fingers through her hair. I stood there motionless, just staring at them. Ricky really liked my sister a lot, he was in love. As for Alexis she's never been happier. Since we moved here and first met our neighbors, Alexis has been nothing but all smiles. I quietly continued my way though out the house looking for Angelo. I went out to the garage and found him playing drums. He was in his own little world just banging away.<p>

"Having fun without me?" I shouted, almost startling him as he dropped a drumstick. I laughed as he messed him his perfect rhythm.

"Just a little." Angelo teased as he picked up his fallen drumstick, he too was just in gray sweatpants, a gray shirt and slippers.

"Jamee, Jason and Luis are back home if you're wondering." Angelo as he started tapping on the drums.

"Thanks." Truth is I wasn't really wondering, I was lost in thought, wondering what had happened last night.

"Ange...what happened last night?" I asked as I sat down on a chair and pulled it up close to his drum set.

"From what I remembered, wings, laughing, kissing, candy, kissing."

"I mean...did we?"

"Oh no...trust me I would have remembered that...plus I asked Ricky if he had heard anything and he said there was nothing."

"Oh...okay..."

"Hey, I'm not that kind of guy."

"I know... I know."

"Besides, if we're doing that we're both gonna be sober. I won't let the best night of my life be nothing but a huge blur."

"Yeah... So what were you playing before I rudely interrupted?"

"I was working on some new stuff for the new CD, and babe, next time have some manners and knock first." Angelo stuck his tongue out at me and i stuck mines out back. Then we got into each others faces.

"So now I have no manners?"

"Yeah, you're an extremely rude girl."

"Oh really?"

"Yes really, not to mention your mean."

"Oh so, I'm rude and mean?"

"Yeah, you need to be taught a lesson in respect." I stuck my tongue back out at Angelo as he bit it a little and then started to kiss as he pulled me onto his lap.

After a while of us just sitting there and making out we went back inside the house and grabbed something to eat. We saw Ricky and Alexis fast asleep on the couch, they were so cute together. Angelo and I made a sandwich and then went up to his room to play WWE 12' I got him for Christmas and picked up one for myself. We played a few matches together and took turns playing in storyline mode, there was just some things that Ange couldn't accomplish on his own. I checked my social networking sites as well as the bands and replied to a few people then I went back to playing as Angelo went to do some drawing for some designs. January 1st was a pretty good day, well night.


	19. Chapter 19

Alexis and I woke up, we went to the bathroom and fixed our hair and did each others make up, hahaha. We got dressed, she looked amazing as always. Dressed in all black with an MIW shirt, while I dressed the same but in a Shattered Hope shirt. We made our way to the park holding hands, it was snowing, she had on her black beanie, as I pulled my hood up to avoid getting snow in my hair. We made it to the park very quickly as we started swinging, we climbed up the monkey bars, went down the slide together, then we laid down next to each other on the marry-go-round as snow flakes fell on top us. All of a sudden the marry-go-round came to a stop. We sat up both at the same to see Garrett standing there. Alexis stood up and hugged him quickly.

"I can't hold it in much longer."

"Hold what in?"

"This." Garrett pulled Alexis into his arms and kissed her. I jumped up to pull Alexis away but she just refused as she wrapped her arms around Garrett. What was going on? Everything was perfect yesterday. I couldn't bare to see what I was seeing.

"I love you, always has, always will. Please be mine, I need you."

"Oh...Garrett...I...I..."

"Please...be mine...just say yes...please."

"Alexis!" I shouted, but she didn't even turn at me, and Garrett didn't even look up.

"Of course, I've loved you since forever..." Alexis smiled as her and Garrett kissed again.

"Alexis!" I shouted again, as they kept kissing right in front of me like I wasn't there. I went to pull Alexis out of his arms.

"Alexis! Alexis!" I just couldn't get her out of his grip. I got pushed down on the floor as they walked off together hand in hand.

"Alexis! Come back! No! Come back!" I shouted as I got on my knees and cried out for her. "Alexis! Alexis!" I closed my eyes.

"Ricky! Ricky! RICKY!" I opened my eyes in a rush and saw Alexis sitting up next to me with her hands on my shoulder...What had just happened it was just a dream...no a horrible nightmare.

"Ricky, you're shaking are you okay?"

"No-Now I am." I manged to say, breathing heavily.

"Ricky...I'm right here...I'm not going anywhere." Alexis said as she hugged me tightly. Was I screaming in my sleep? "What happened, you were screaming my name in your sleep, yelling for me to come back."

"I had a bad dream, that I lost you...that...you left me for someone else."

"Ricky...you will never lose me...I love you, so much. You're perfect."

"I love you too, and you're the perfect one...You're everything I could ever dream of and I imagine being without you. Honestly...I've never felt this way before. You're an amazing girl, and you are so talented."

"Thank you Ricky..." Alexis said as she started tearing up.

"What's wrong?" I asked wiping away the tears that fell from her eyes.

"It's just...I never thought I would ever hear those words from you, and it means so much...Ricky...I love you so much...from when you first joined MIW...you have so much talent, and you've been one of my idols and now... I swear these past few months I've been trapped inside an amazing dream." I smiled as I pinched her arm.

"Ow...what was that for?" She asked rubbing her arm as I laughed.

"To prove that you're not dreaming." I replied as I pulled her on top of me and kissed her passionately.

* * *

><p>January 2nd, I woke up in Angelo's arms. I wanted to stay there the entire day and not do anything, but of course work needed to be done for both bands today. I looked up as Angelo was staring at me.<p>

"How long have you been awake?"

"I don't know, maybe two, three hours."

"You've been staring at me sleep for three hours. You creep." I joked as I sat up and poked his side. He laughed and then we had a tickle fight as he ended up on top of me.

"Ha. Gotcha."

"Yeah, yeah you win...for now." I playfully slapped his arm as he got off of me and then he ran to the bathroom.

"Ange!" I shouted as I ran after him, but he got there before me, I banged on the door till he opened up.

"Yes."

"I gotta go." I said jumping up and down, as he laughed as he stepped out of the bathroom and I rushed in slamming the door behind me.

* * *

><p>Alexis and I made breakfast and watched TV. Today Ange and I were going to Chris' place to work on the new album. I got dressed in my skinnys, a mizfist t-shirt, vans and my hoodie. Then waited for Angelo for come downstairs he then came out with Amy riding on his back.<p>

"Alright we're downstairs."

"Good horsey!" Amy kissed him on the cheek and hopped off. The girls got their stuff they were gonna go back home to work with their band as we worked with ours. I kissed Alexis goodbye as Angelo were on our way. We worked all day on the album.

"Rick, dude you're okay?" Balz asked me.

"Yeah sure, why wouldn't I be?"

"Cause you've been quiet all day." I just shrugged at his answer

"Well I think I may have found a new guitarist." Chris announced as we all turned our attention to him.

"Fucking finally!" Ryan shouted

"Yes I'm back on bass for good!" I shouted throwing my hands up in the air.

"So who is he?" Ange asked, as he twirled his drumstick

"Garrett, he's coming in a few for an audition." I spit out the Monster that I was drinking as Chris answered Angelo's question. Everyone looked at me.

"AAAHHHH DUDE!" Balz shouted as I accidentally spit on him.

"What, I'm surprised...I didn't know he knew how to play guitar." Yeah, I was shocked, but after that dream I had earlier, I was scared.

Garrett came by the studio, and he did a really great job.

"Dude you're amazing!" Balz shouted.

"Thanks Josh."

"Call me Balz."

"Thanks Balz." They high-five and then Angelo patted him on the back.

"Great job dude"

"Amazing." Ryan said with a smile.

"You're in." Chris said shaking his hand. Then he turned to me...eyes blood red.

"You're out!" Chris growled at me.

"What! No but I thought! He was just gonna be on guitar? I...I..." Chris laughed as all the guys surrounded me, and lighting struck.

"Bass guitar!" Chris said as the others laugh, and picked me up.

"No!" I shouted. "Guys come on! No! No! NNNNNNNNOOOOOOOOOOOOOO!" I screamed as I was thrown on the ground.

I shot up on my couch breathing heavily. What the hell? Another dream? What is going on? I looked around and started to worry. I didn't see Alexis, Angelo or anyone. I got up and searched for them. I went to the garage and there they were. Angelo playing drums, Alexis on bass and Amy playing one of my guitar's and singing "We Only Come Out At Night" I stood there and smiled, as Alexis noticed me and smiled back. These three people right here are amazing, I love them all.


	20. Chapter 20

I handed Ricky his guitar and then we started playing Cobwebs. After that it was time for our band to get back to work. That day we got a call from Fearless Records about an upcoming tour. Of course we agreed to it, and we were supper excited to be going on our first tour, let alone that our first tour would be with Motionless In White on their headliner tour!

* * *

><p>Yes we are having a headliner tour "We our the Creatures that we created" and when asked who we would like to have on tour with us, of course we asked for Shattered Hope. The dates are set in stone, oh and we're also having a band called Farewell My Love. So this tour should be pretty interesting. We got straight to work on rehearsal. My mind was still on those dreams though. What could they mean? I kept messing up parts and the guys noticed that. I just told them that my excitement is getting the better of me. I decided that I would talk to Amy about the dreams, she seems to know a lot about what dreams mean, plus, she's the closet to Alexis and Garrett. After rehearsal we got some wings and then went home, I texted Amy to meet me in my garage that I wanted to talk to her about some stuff.<p>

* * *

><p>I wasn't really sure why Ricky wanted to talk to me, at first I thought he accidentally sent me the text instead of to my sister, but he insisted on talking to me and that it was important. So I went to go talk to him in his garage.<p>

"What's up Ricky?"

"Well, last night I had a bad dream..."

"About?"

"Alexis..." I sighed.

"What happened?"

"She...she left me for Garrett."

"Really?"

"Yeah, Alexis and I was at the park he showed up kissed her and she left me for him, and they walked away and ignored me like I wasn't there...then get this...after that I had a dream that Garrett replaced me in Motionless In White. Amy what the hell does that mean?"

"You have a fear of him replacing you...in Alexis' heart and in your band...Ricky you have nothing to worry about."

"But why am I having that dream?"

"It's because of that fear that you have. Which I'm not really sure why you have it."

"Amy, can I ask you something?"

"Yeah..."

"Was there ever anything between Alexis and Garrett?"

"No...we're all just good childhood friends." I wasn't gonna tell Ricky about how Alexis had a crush on Garrett. He didn't need to know it, and if he did, he doesn't need to hear it from me. Besides Ricky has nothing to worry about. Alexis has always been in love Ricky, he's her dream guy. Plus she always told me that if she never got with Garrett, or if she did and it didn't work out, she would get with Ricky and live happily ever after, and now she's with Ricky. After I assured Ricky that there's nothing to worry about I went home.

"Where were you?"

"None of your business Luis."

"Yeah it is, you're my sister." I flipped off and continued on upstairs to my room. Alexis, and Jason were playing Smackdown vs. Raw and Jamee was in the studio playing guitar. I checked in on Jamee.

"Hey, what's up."

"What does it matter to you?"

"Jamee? You're my best friend."

"Yeah well I don't feel like it."

"What do you mean?"

"You're always with Angelo!"

"I'm not always with him. I'm with you guys too."

"Yeah for band practice, or when you are with us, you're still with him."

"How bout this, tomorrow, we have a girls day, you me and Alexis."

"And what will we do?"

"Doesn't matter."

"Okay, fine."

"See ya in the morning." I smiled as I went to my room.

* * *

><p>I stood in the garage playing some songs. Some old stuff and some new stuff, and some HIM stuff. I had no idea what time it was until I got a text from Angelo asking me where I'm at, that he woke up to use the bathroom and didn't see me in my room or anywhere in the house, sent at 5:23am. Whoa... I can't believe I spent all night in there. I texted him back saying I was in the garage and that I'm heading to bed, which is exactly what I did. I felt better after my talk with Amy. I loved Alexis with all my heart, and I know Alexis feels the same way.<p>

* * *

><p>The next day, myself, Alexis and Jamee had a girls day complete to ourselves. I just hoped that when we come back home, that Jason and Luis are okay, and by okay I mean that they're not drunk and the house isn't a mess. If they're gonna get drunk, they're gonna go to Ange's.<p>

"So, Jamee you still talk to Johnny?"

"Yeah here and there."

"Are you dating?"

"Lex!" I turned to her as she was driving.

"What, it's just a question."

"No, we're not dating. We're just friends."

"With benefits." We all laughed as I sat in the back seat with Jamee and nudged her

"And why are you not with Johnny?"

"Cause he hasn't asked me."

"Jamee, sometimes you have to ask them."

"No..he probably doesn't even like me like that. Plus he's all the way in Utah, I'm sure he has a girl there."

"According to Nicholas, Llyod and Johnny...not much happens in Utah." I pointed out as we all laughed about it. Jamee shrugged and told me she would think it over. I told her to hurry before someone else takes that boy. We decided to go to CiCi's pizza. After getting a table, going up and down for pizza, pasta and salad. Someone came in the door who looked oddly familiar.


	21. Chapter 21

I looked up in shock as I saw him walk into the room with his arm around her. I was almost disgusted.

"Sis what's wrong?" Alexis asked me.

"That." I pointed as her and Jamee turned around and saw TJ Bell with his arm around Melissa.

"Ewwwww!" Alexis shrieked

"And you guys wonder why I hate TJ" Jamee said as she went back to eating. What was TJ doing here, let alone here with her. They probably meet at a concert or something and hooked up or something I don't know. I really hope they wouldn't see us as they walked past our table but of course Melissa did and she stopped in place.

"Amy, Alexis...friend..." Melissa smiled as she twirled her hair around, Jamee just rolled her eyes and got up.

"I'm getting more food." Jamee said as she left.

"Girls, you know TJ, right."

"Ex guitarist of Motionless In White...yeah." Alexis said as she rolled her eyes.

"And now my new boyfriend."

"Yippie for you." I said as I took a bite of pizza.

"You girls are dating Rick and Ange right?" TJ asked as he smirked at me.

"Yeah, what's it to you?" Alexis said

"Just asking. Tell em' I said hi."

"Yeah sure." I replied.

"Well...bye..." Melissa said as she flipped her hair and then turned around bumping right into Jamee and getting Jamee's pasta all over her.

"YOU bitch!" Melissa yelled.

"Oh man! I got slut in my pasta" Jamee smirked and then walked away, as Alexis and I just started laughing.

"Come on Mel, lets get you cleaned up." TJ put his arm around her and then lead her to the rest up as Jamee came back.

"Nice one Jamee." I said as she sat down.

"Oh that...she was just at the wrong place at the wrong time."

"Yeah sure, like you didn't plan it."

"I swear Amz I didn't"

"Right.." We continued eating and once we finished we went to the mall. I couldn't stop thinking about that thing with TJ. Yeah you all know TJ Bell, former rhythm guitarist for MIW. He filled in for Max Green on bass for a while and then toured with Get Scared playing bass for them. Yeah him, I remember back when we went to the Get Scared show while MIW were in Europe. I saw him there too and was honestly quiet surprised that he remembered me from the last time I saw him, which was a while back. Back in the summer of 2009 I came out to Scranton with a friend of mine, for a party. Alexis had no idea what I was up to, I actually just sneaked out of the house. Anyway I went to this party with one of my friends, Cynthia, she loved photography and back when we were The Reapers she would help take all our pictures. She recently moved out to LA to pursue her dream in live action photography. She always wanted to take pictures of bands at shows and for promo shots. Anyway one day she took me out to some party here in Scranton and TJ Bell was there. I had no idea who he was at the time, I just met him and he was funny and cute, and fun, then we made out...no big deal...right...cause I never saw him again. Then I found out about MIW and he was in the band, and I felt awkward. Once again I never told anyone about what happened that day, the only person who knows is Cynthia, and TJ himself, and it's gonna stay that way.

* * *

><p>The girls were out so the band worked on some stuff and then we went out for wings with Jason and Luis, we drank a bit and Angelo got a tiny bit drunk as did Jason. We went back to our place to hang out for a bit, just myself, Angelo, Jason, and Luis. We played trouble and then we went to their house to play some games on the Wii. The girls then came back and joined us in the game. Today was a very fun day, just like everyday. Alexis and I then went upstairs to talk. She told me about the new tattoo she's getting tomorrow. She's getting "Creatures" on her knuckles. How fucking epic will that be. I'll be joining her keeping her company. Last time I was in a tattoo parlor was when I finally finished my sleeve. I'm already working with Angelo for how my other arm is gonna be.<p>

* * *

><p>The next day Alexis and Ricky left to the tattoo shop, to get Alexis' next tattoo. I was also of thinking about getting another one, although I don't know where, and of what. I stood in the studio with Jamee as we packed up shirts and wristbands orders to send them out to fans, as Jason, Luis and Angelo did god knows what. We had to get the last of all the orders out before flying out to LA for our meeting with Fearless Records. I couldn't wait to go out to LA this weekend. We talked to our manager from Fearless Records on the phone and we have a huge surprise for the guys. They are gonna be so proud.<p>

* * *

><p>"Wow, that looks really awesome!" and it did. It was amazing. She didn't even flinch, hahaha that's my went back home and Alexis was so excited as she showed everyone her new ink. Then we set down for the surprise Amy had.<p>

"As you know SH, is going to LA this weekend." Amy spoke up.

"Yeah, we know that...and.." Angelo continued.

"And...we're recording our first music video!"

"Holy shit! That's amazing!" Angelo said as he hugged Amy.

"Yeah, that's awesome guys."

"Oh, and we're gonna have a photoshoot, and one of the shots will be for our first poster!" Jamee continued.

"That's sick." Jason said with a smile.

"Group hug!" I announced, as we all hugged, except Jason.

"Nah man..I don't do group hugs with guys."

"Come on." Luis said.

"No."

"Fine, lets get him!" Jamee said as we all ran and tackled Jason getting him right in the middle of the group hug.

"Hahaha we got you!" Amy squealed.

"Aaahhhh get me out of here!" Jason complained then we all let go.

I decided to go help Alexis pack for LA. I was gonna miss her a lot, even if it's just for a weekend. Packing seemed to take forever, probably cause I got distracted from her underwear.

* * *

><p>We all took our times packing and then left to LA on Thursday. Friday was our meeting, Saturday was our photoshoot, Sunday was our videoshoot and then we fly back home on Monday, making it home in time to watch Raw and cuddle with my Angelo. Angelo decided to drop us off at the airport. He was gonna go see his mom today. Angelo's mother is such a sweetheart, she's amazing, and I just love the relationship that Ange has with his mom. Luis stood at home and Garrett decided to keep him company for the weekend. I took a picture of me and Jamee on the plane, as I held up my mini pillowpet, it was a dolphin, and she held up hers which was a panda, then I tweeted it "AmySHope: Off to LA, meetings, photoshoot, videoshoot and more." Then I took a picture of Alexis sleeping with her mini pillowpet which was unicorn, and I tweeted that one too. "AmySHope: AlexisSHope is sleepy shhh." Hahaha.<p>

* * *

><p>Angelo dropped off the girls and then we went grocery shopping. Tomorrow we were doing a photoshoot of our own in New York though. Today was a chilled relax day Our tour starts in February so we have lots of time to practice and work on our new album, and especially to relax. I couldn't wait till Monday though, hopefully this weekend goes by fast like the others.<p>

* * *

><p>We got to our hotel in LA, and decided to go out to Sunset Strip Blv. for the day. Hopefully we'll run into some familiar faces, who know what will happen in LA.<p>


	22. Chapter 22

The girls and Jason just arrived in LA. I'm sure they would have lots of fun, I remember my first time in LA, oh boy was that a hell of a night.

* * *

><p>We walked around Sunset Strip Blvd. People and music everywhere. I took some pictures and tweeted them. Yes I text and walk, I know bad habit, as bad as texting and driving. I then bumped into someone, this dude was a giant, and almost made me fall backwards,<p>

"Hey!" I shouted and then looked up and saw that it was Andy Biersack.

"Pardon me." Andy said with a warm smile.

"No, it's my fault, I wasn't looking were I was going, sorry Andy."

"It's okay, fellow BVB Army member."

"Amy!" I heard Alexis shout, then she ran over to me and Andy, and she almost fainted. Oh great another Ricky moment.

"Holy shit! You're Andy Biersack."

"Really? I thought I was Jesus. AAAHHHH!" Andy shouted in our faces and we just laughed.

"You girls want a picture or anything? I really gotta get going."

"Gotta meet Juliet." I mumbled, but he heard me.

"Yeah, how did you know?" He raised an eyebrow."

"You tweeted it a few minutes ago." I said. Great now I looked a stalker.

"Oh yeah, I forgot about that." Andy said with a laugh. "Well I'll be happy to take a quick picture with you girls, if you really want."

"Um. sure." Alexis said. "Hopefully we can tour together." She continued as she handed me her phone. I took the picture then handed her mine.

"Tour? Are you girls in a band or something?" Andy asked.

"Yep." I replied with a smile then we took a picture. "We're Shattered Hope from Scranton, Pennsylvania" I continued with a smile.

"Oh cool. I'll be sure to check you girls out."

"Thanks Andy." Alexis said smiling.

"No problem. Good luck girls, and enjoy your stay in LA."

"Thank you, have a good day." I said with a smile. Then Andy gave us a hug and he left. I turned to Alexis and we squealed. Then it hit me, where was Jamee and Jason. I asked Alexis where they went and they had walked into the music store that was right in front of us. So we went inside, and told them about seeing Andy. Jamee of course was pissed that we didn't tell her.

"I didn't know where you were at." I replied, "Meow."

"Whatever, just leave me here looking at guitars." Jamee turned around and bumped into Max Green. Wow, first me and Andy now her and Max.

"Oh my god! I'm sorry."

"It's okay, no damage done." Max said with a laugh. Next thing I knew we were all talking about guitars, well mostly Max and Jamee. We got pictures with him and told him about our band, and he said the same thing that Andy said, then surprised us when he invited us for lunch. Of course we said yes. Max then told us he was meeting with some other friends. I wonder who else was going to be there.

* * *

><p>Throughout the entire day I kept finding myself on the girls twitters. "AmySHope: Walking around Sunset Strip and literally bumped into AndyBVB sometimes it's a good thing to txt and walk ;)" "JameeSHope: Having lunch with our new friend max_the_ripper :)" "AlexisSHope: Just had a great lunch with some friends max_the_ripper samiejayden ccbvb and more :)" Wow, Andy, Max, Samie and CC, interesting. Seems like the girls were having fun out in LA. I just hope they wouldn't let the scene of LA get to their heads. I saw some more tweets, Andy checked out Shattered Hope and gave them a shout out, as did Max, Samie and CC. They should get lots of fans with that.<p>

* * *

><p>Our first day in LA was amazing. We met some cool people so far, but the day was not over yet. We then went into Angels and Kings, and ran into loads of more people. Jinxx and Sammi Doll, Scout, Lexus and Nicholas Matthews, Philip Kross, Michael Vampire, Jeffree Star and Ashley Costello. Ashley and Scout are the coolest girls ever, we exchanged numbers and everything. Sammi Doll was nice, and her and Jinxx are just amazing together. Lexus and Nick were in their own world most of the night, they are hilarious. Philip, Michael and Jeffree were mostly dancing, especially Jeffree, he got some really cool moves and I even danced with him. It was starting to get late, so we headed back to our hotel, Jinxx and Sammi Doll left at the same time we did and was nice enough to give us a ride, as we squeezed into her car. Literally we did, Alexis, Jamee and Jason sat in the back and I just laid down on them. We ended up exchanging twitters and phone numbers. That night I slept a happy girl, but not before talking to my Angelo. We had two separate rooms. I was sharing with Alexis as Jamee was with her brother. Alexis and I ended up skyping with Angelo and Ricky, good thing I brought my lap top. We skyped as Ricky and Alexis literally fell asleep, then Angelo and I just texted until I knocked out.<p>

* * *

><p>Skyping with the girls was fun, Amy is so smart to bring her lap top with her when ever she goes on an over night trip. Alexis and I feel asleep on the skype, I awoke the next morning about to text her then I realized she's three hours behind me. So I decided to just wait for her text, plus I had to get ready for our band photoshoot.<p>

* * *

><p>Friday was pretty relaxed, we went to our meeting, it wasn't as long as I thought it would be. We talked over a lot of things, mostly tour and our video shoot. Then we decided to explore LA some more. I've texted Cynthia on Tuesday, to tell her about me coming to LA, but when I didn't get an answer I tried calling, and then got a message saying the phone has been disconnected. I tried tweeting her but she hasn't been online this whole week, not even on facebook. I wonder what's up. Anyway we met a few more people in LA, including Ronnie, Matt Good, Juliet and Andy, again. Andy then joked about me and Alexis following him.<p>

"Clearly Andy you're following us, by the way thanks for the follow and shout out to our band last night." I replied with a smile.

"You're welcome, your songs a great"

"And you have an amazing voice." Juliet continued

"Why thank you." I smiled, I was glad that Andy liked our stuff, one of my biggest inspirations actually liked my band. Then people started coming up to us asking us for pictures. Yay, we have fans in LA.

* * *

><p>Once again another fun photoshoot, and a fun trip to NYC with the guys. I once again checked twitter and Alexis announced that the band will be getting on stickam. Hmm...maybe us guys will lurk their stickam. We haven't really used stickam once we all got to Chris' we made a band stickam and then waited for the girls to get on. "ShatteredHope: we're live on stickam right now, ShatteredHope" We waited till there were over 100 people in the room as they talked about their time in LA who they met, and then they made an announcement about Street Teams, then they started to answer some questions.

"Okay lets log in" Balz suggested so then we logged in with our username MotionlessInWhiteOfficial. "Guess who!" Balz typed. As I Angelo texted Amy telling her it was us. Amy smiled

"Hm..Motionless In White Official...who could that be? Any ideas sis?"

"Nope not at all." Then people started asking if it's really us. Some people were saying that it's not us.

"No it's really us" Balz typed.

"Oh yeah get on cam!" Someone typed, The girls and Jason just laughed

"Alright someone get off cam or I'm kicking you off." Jason said laughing. Someone got off cam then we got on and the "OMG's DIES! I KNEW IT. HOLY SHITS" started coming through.

"Oh look who it is, it's our friends MIW." Jamee said as she waved to us.

* * *

><p>Oh wow, I couldn't believe the guys made a stickam just to come lurk on ours. I was glad though that they finally created a stickam. People been asking since I've been doing mines with Angelo, Alexis and Ricky. I just couldn't believe it took them this long to make it. We all talked and answered questions for fans. Of course there was the annual hater, but we shrugged it off.<p>

"You know your band is getting big when you start having haters." Jamee joked and we just laughed, although it was a bit true. After a while of being on stickam, just joking around, answering questions and giving shout outs, we signed off and got ready for bed. Tomorrow was our big photoshoot day. I couldn't wait, I wonder though who our photographer was.


	23. Chapter 23

Saturday morning, we woke up had breakfast then headed to our photoshoot location. Once there we met up with our photographer.

"Cynthia!" I screamed and ran to Cynthia. I couldn't believe she was our photographer. "Why didn't you tell me you were taking the shots for our band?" I said slightly punching her arm.

"I just found out this week, and my internet and phone shut down cause I wasn't able to pay, but after this shoot when I get paid it will be back up."

We then introduced Cynthia to Jamee and Jason and then started the photoshoot, it was fun working with her, I missed Cynthia a lot. We finished the shoot, then we all went out for some food. Tomorrow was a big video shoot, then back home with the family.

* * *

><p>Woke up on Sunday afternoon, damn I was bored. I couldn't wait for Alexis to come back, as for today I was bored. Angelo then decided that we should do a band stickam. I texted the guys and they agreed and came over along with Allie and Mike. We got on stickam, gave fans an updated and answered a few questions for about an hour and a half. Someone asked "Hey isn't Alexis' birthday coming up? What are you getting her Ricky?" I responded "I can't tell you it's a secret, and if I tell you, then you might run and tell her Alexis." I honestly didn't know what to get her. I wasn't that great with picking out gifts for girls. After the stickam we watched some of our favorite Office episodes as we fell asleep. I couldn't wait to be reunited with my lovely girl.<p>

* * *

><p>Our trip to LA was a blast. Sadly it was time to go. I promised to keep in touch with everyone we had met, and they promised too. It was a bitter sweet moment, but we would be back again for the start of MIW's tour, plus I couldn't wait to get back home to Angelo, Luis, Garrett, Allie and the rest of the guys.<p>

* * *

><p>The girls, and Jason returned from their LA trip. Ange, myself, Garrett, and Luis picked them up, then we went out for wings. They shared stories about their LA shoot, and we shared stories about our time at home. How exciting right? The rest of the day we just hung out. Then they wanted to do a Amy and Alexis did. Jamee and Jason wanted to sleep. So Myself, Angelo, Amy and Alexis got on their band stickam. Luis and Garrett was still up, and somehow over their video game playing the viewers heard them. Why did we do stickam in the kitchen again? Since the viewers heard them Amy decided to introduce them. Then girls started saying how Luis is cute and Garrett is hot, and asking about their age, and their relationship status.<p>

"I'm single ladies! Tweet me, add me on facebook!" Luis said as he typed in his twitter and facebook url in the chat, then Garrett left. He's not that talkative, but as for Luis he was talking up a storm. He talked so much that Amy and Alexis had to pull him away from the computer. Then Amy came back and grabbed the lap top.

"Okay we're moving to our studio room." Amy said, as Angelo and myself followed, as did Alexis.

We stood in the studio on stickam, some people wanted Amy to sing and for me to play guitar. So Amy sang one of our older songs, Ghost In The Mirror. Then she sang one of their bands songs.

"Okay guys, some of you might know this song, this song is called "Dying" and as some of you may know we just came back from LA shooting the music video for "Dying." Then Amy started singing. After she finished we answered some more questions on stickam, you know jizz hanging out with fans. It was great to be back with Alexis, and I just couldn't help but to hold her during the stickam. After getting off stickam we gathered around and watched Raw. Jamee and Jason just woke up. Oh great, this should be fun.

* * *

><p>The rest of the night we watched Raw together. I took a picture of me and Angelo sitting on the couch cuddling together, and I tweeted "AmySHope: Back with my angelomiw watching Raw together. Miss him so much" We watched Raw together, just like a perfect little family. Yes that's what we were a family, but no one is perfect...<p> 


	24. Chapter 24

Alexis, myself and Jamee were sitting in my room making Kandi bracelets. Last time I sat down and made these was before I moved out here. Finally we had some free time. We finished up making a few bracelets and then I got a text from Ricky asking for help. I went outside and met up with Ricky outside, once again he needed help getting a present for Alexis.

"Ricky, just get her something from the heart."

"What if she doesn't like it? Or what if she already has it?"

"Think outside of the box."

"I don't know Amz, you know how I am with gifts, remember Christmas."

"Yes Ricky, I remember." I laughed a little bit.

"Hey it's not funny."

"I'm sorry you're right, it's hilarious." Ricky lightly pushed me, and I pushed him back. He was like that cooler brother I never had, haha sorry Luis. "Ricky, just be creative with your gift, it doesn't have to be expensive, it just has to come from the heart."

* * *

><p>Come from the heart...come from the heart. "I got it!" I hugged Amy and then went back home to our studio and I started working on Alexis' birthday gift. The only time I ever came out was to eat, sleep, work on band stuff and watch The Office. Other than that I literally spent all my life in there. Alexis was sure to love this.<p>

* * *

><p>January, 26th, we had a small get together for Alexis birthday, nothing big and major. Jamee and I went to the post office and picked up some fan mail. Most of it was gifts for Alexis. Aww how sweet of our fans. Jamee and I were driving back home listening to music and talking about our amazing gifts, when out of no where a puppy ran into the middle of the road. I quickly stepped on the gas and got out of the car. The poor little thing was covered in dirt, and shaking. I picked up the puppy into my arms as Jamee took off her hoodie and wrapped it over the puppy.<p>

"Poor little guy."

"We should get him to a vet, he doesn't look so good."

"Good idea Amz." I handed the puppy to Jamee and drove to the vet as Jamee texted Luis about what happened. Even though the puppy didn't have a collar he still might belong to someone. I took a picture of the puppy after the vet cleaned it up and gave it some food, then I tweeted about a lost dog in the area. Then Jamee and I went back home. On the way home I kept thinking about the dog. It would be nice to have a pet around the house. Our cats are back home with our parents, I miss Scarlett and Kitty, but our parents love them and we can always go back and visit.

* * *

><p>Amy and Jamee got home, finally now Alexis can open her presents. I watched as she tore up wrapping paper and dumped out bags. Jamee got her a BVB hoodie, Jason gave her a HIM shirt, Amy got her sister a new bass guitar and a case, Luis gave her a stuffed kitty he made a Build-A-Bear, Garrett got Alexis a Nightmare Before Christmas shirt, Chris gave her an MIW shirt, Allie got her some feather earrings. Balz gave her some cuff bracelets, Mike gave Alexis some shirts from his clothing line, Ryan gave her an MIW necklace, and Angelo got her a new lap top. Now it was my turn. I smiled as I turned to Amy who came back with her acoustic guitar. I then started playing and singing a special birthday song I wrote just for her. I saw the smile on her face as tears filled her eyes and her cheeks turned bright red. After I was done the "Awwwwws" started coming in. I set down the guitar and put my head down in shyness, as Alexis sat on my lap and kissed me.<p>

"That was beautiful, thank you." She whispered in my ear

"You're welcome beautiful." I whispered back and kissed her.

"Someone's getting it in." I heard Jason yell I just flipped him off as I kept kissing Alexis."

"This is so tweet worthy." I broke the kiss and turned to Amy."

"What is?"

"This." She showed me a picture on her phone of me and Alexis kissing just now as I flipped off Jason.

"Yeah that is, send it to me and I'll tweet it."

"So are we going out for wings or what?" Balz shouted as he stood up,

"Yes, we're going out for wings." Jamee assured him.

"Then come on, what are we waiting for?" Balz ran out of the house as everyone ran out after him, except for myself and Alexis who was still sitting on my lap.

"Happy Birthday darling." I kissed her and lifted her up and walked her out of the house and too the car.

"Did you lock the door?" Jamee hissed.

"Uh-"

"Really?" Jamee shook her head and went back out to lock the door and then came back, as we all huddled in the van.

"Wings here we come!" Balz shouted as Mike drove off.

* * *

><p>We went to Dave &amp; Busters for wings and few drinks, and played some arcade games. Unfortunately we ran right into Melissa and TJ, oh great.<p>

"Well look who it is, it's my old band mates." TJ said with a smirk, as he looked at me.

"Sup TJ, still partying hard, I see." Chris said with a laugh.

"Better than hardly partying." TJ said, as Garrett, Luis, Balz and Jason rejoined the group. Garrett quickly rolled his eyes and mumbled.

"I'm out of here." Garrett said as he left.

"Rude much!" Melissa shouted to Garrett as she crossed her arms.

"So TJ, how long you've been with this one?" Allie asked

"Oh yeah...this is Mel-"

"Melissa, yeah we know." Ricky said rolling his eyes.

"How."

"Oh we met at a concert, she didn't tell you, that she tried to sleep with me, and Beau. Good pick buddy. Now don't get an STD okay." Ricky said as he walked off, and we all just stood there laughing.

"Real funny guys."

"TJ, lets go back home, before someone gets slapped."

"Yes go before you get slapped" Allie responded.

"Or you end up with food all over you like last time." Jamee hissed, then Melissa and TJ and left.

"Last time?" Mike questioned. I then told them what happened last time when myself, Jamee and Alexis ran into TJ and that thing, as Alexis walked off.

* * *

><p>I went outside with Garrett, he stood there motionless just smoking a cigarette.<p>

"Hey, got an extra cig." I asked, he turned to me and smiled a little then handed me one. I shouldn't have left my pack in the car.

"The nerve of that slut." He spoke up.

"I know right. I can't believe you dated her." I let out a puff as did he and we laughed.

"I still can't believe it."

"Why though?"

"I was young, and stupid... I shouldn't have though...I almost lost my best friends cause of it."

"But you didn't..."

"Yeah, but I did lose an amazing girl." Okay...what did he mean by that?

"Do me a favor...take care of Alexis." I was about to say something when Alexis walked out

"Hey guys." She smiled as she took out a pack of her cigarettes and a lighter, Garrett threw his to the floor and then walked back inside.

"Everything alright?"

"Just that Melissa girl."

"Oh yeah, she's annoying."

"She really is."

* * *

><p>We all went back to playing the arcade games and drinking for about another two hours before going back home. Tonight we decided to have another movie night. Myself, Jamee, Alexis and Allie set up the living room. We played some videos and got on stickam for a bit on our band account and Alexis opened up the fan mail for her. After about two hours of stickam and video games we got the movie set up. I noticed Ricky whispering to Alexis and then they left.<p>

"Ohh Ricky's gonna get it in!" Jason shouted

"Hey Ricky remember don't be a fool, wrap your tool!" Allie shouted

"Don't be a loner, cover your boner" Balz shouted

"It'll be sweeter, if you wrap your peter" Jamee added

"If you go into heat, package your meat" Mike said

"If you slip between her thighs, be sure to condomize" Chris said

"Never, never deck her with an unwrapped pecker" Garrett said

"She won't get sick if you wrap your dick" Angelo, and Ryan shouted

"While you're undressing venus, dress up your penis" I shouted

"No glove, No love!" Luis screamed. Then Ricky flipped us off as we all laughed.

* * *

><p>I flipped them off an left. Did they really think I was gonna...well...so what if I am planning that, I'm not gonna be stupid and not use protection. Alexis and I went back to my house and up to my room and we watched a movie by ourselves. Just the two of us, cuddling on my bed.<p>

"Did I ever tell you how beautiful you are."

"Maybe..."

"Well you are." I kissed her softly on the lips, feeling the piercing coldness of her lip rings. I looked her in the eyes and kissed her again, this time more roughly, as I got on top of her, kissing her down to her neck, I sucked on her neck as she let out a moan, which turned me on even more. Next thing I knew she was taking off my shirt and undoing my pants, as I did the same for her. I stared at her motionless, as she laid on my bed in just a black lace bra and matching panties. She pulled me down and kissed me roughly wrapping her arms around my neck and her legs around my hips as I snaked my hands around her back and un-hooked her bra, then I slid one hand down her body as I kissed her lips, her neck, and chest, she moaned as a penetrated two fingers inside her, she kissed me as she slide her hands in my boxers. I then stood up and took them off as she took off her underwear. I then stared at her, now wearing nothing at all.

"Are you sure?" I asked. I wanted to make sure she was ready.

"Mhmm." She nodded her head as I reached for a condom and put it on, then I slowly slid inside...

* * *

><p>The movie finished and we went back to playing video games, except myself and Angelo who went up to my room. We cuddled up next to each other while watching funny videos on youtube. I really loved this dude. Then we started tweeting sweet things to each other. Then we both got a tweet "ChrisMotionless: AmySHope angelomiw stop tweeting while having sex?" Then Ange replied "angelomiw: ChrisMotionless I think you're confusing us with rickyxhorror and AlexisSHope" "JameeSHope ChrisMotionless angelomiw TMFI! :l" Now that was funny. We kept tweeting for a bit as I replied to fans on my twitter and on the band facebook page, took some pictures, tweeted them and uploaded them to my personal facebook. Angelo was working on some drawings. I love how focus he is with his work. As it got later, Angelo and I went back to cuddling. I loved being in his arms. I feel warm and safe.<p>

"Ange, I love you." I said as I kissed him.

"I love you too Amz." He kissed me back and then we watched Mythbusters as we feel asleep in each others arms.


	25. Chapter 25

Our music video came out, and it was a huge success. Soon after that Cynthia released the pictures. Turns out she works for Fearless Records as a photographer, and she'll even be coming on the tour with us for a few weeks. Jamee just finished helping me pack all of my stuff I needed for tour.

"Why are you bringing so much shit?"

"I need those things."

"Do you really Amz!" Jamee glared at me as we pushed my suitcase closed."

"Uh-yeah I do!"

"Need help?" Alexis said walking in laughing.

"A little." I turned to her with pleading eyes. She laughed and then sat on the suitcase along with Jamee as I zipped it up.

"I'm so not doing that every night." Jamee said as she hopped off and then went downstairs.

"Ready for tour sis?"

"You know it." I smiled and took a picture of me and my sister and tweeted it. "AmySHope: Heading to LA for The Creature Tour with miwband & Farewell_MyLove Looking forward to seeing all of our Hopefuls there" Yeah, Hopefuls is what we called our fans. We went downstairs meeting up with everyone else. We then headed to airport as I kept taking pictures and tweeting.

"Could you stop tweeting for like one hour." Jason said rolling his eyes.

"No I can't."

"Watch your phone die before we even get on the plane." Jason said laughing.

"Whatever."

* * *

><p>The flight was quiet relaxing, other than Amy and Jason arguing every five minutes. We landed in LA and to our surprise Fearless Records got us an RV. Awesome MIW is riding in style. It was all black with sliver lining. Pretty cool if you ask me. Shattered Hope also got a trailer, not as big as our RV, but better than nothing. I kissed Alexis<p>

"See you at the venue."

"You too." She said, sounding really sleepy. I was tired too, and as soon as I got in our RV I feel asleep.

"Ricky...Ricky...Rick..Rick...Riiiicccckkkkkkeeeeeeeee...RICKY!"

"AAAHHH!" I jumped up and fell on the floor.

"The fuck?"

"Morning!" Balz yelled in my ear.

"Uh-what?" Morning? Really?

"Yeah you slept all throughout the night yesterday." Balz said laughing.

"Wow...so it's really February 3rd?"

"Yeah, tonight is the first night of tour dude. Get you ass up."

Wow I honestly couldn't believe that I slept all last night.

* * *

><p>First stop Chain Reaction. We got to the venue first and started unloading. There was a few fans there already, some recognized us. We finished unloading, well mostly just Luis, Garrett, Jason and Alexis. Myself and Jamee just stood to the side talking to the fans. Were kind of tired, soon after Alexis joined us and the three of us went to a Starbucks that we saw a few blocks away. Of course MIW was there, we saw Chris, Balz and Ricky getting coffee.<p>

"Picking up coffee for everyone I see." Jamee said.

"As are you girls." Chris said with a smile.

Of course Alexis went straight to Ricky and kissed him.

"Angelo still sleeping huh?" I asked turning to Chris and Balz.

"Yeah, it took me like 10 minutes just to wake up this one." Balz said pointing to Ricky, who had no idea we were talking about him.

* * *

><p>The girls ordered their coffee as we got ours, it was nice to see Alexis this morning.<p>

"You're ready for tonight?"

"Yeah I guess..." She said looking down

"Hey, come on smile, be excited!"

"I am..I'm just..."

"Nervous."

"Yeah..a little."

"Aww, it's okay, I used to be nervous too...some times I still am especially with big crowds, but don't fret. Just relax, close your eyes, go out there and play how you feel." I kissed Alexis and then we were on our separate ways.

* * *

><p>First night we were in the venue getting ready. We met up with Cynthia and she helped us get ready. Her job was to take pictures of us and MIW on stage and around the venues. We were set to go on first, after the first three local bands did. Farewell My Love then came by our dressing to say hi. We all introduced ourselves, and I must say Robby is cute, his hair is just so freaking fluffy! We took some pictures while getting ready and around the venue while it was still empty, and with Farewell My Love and Motionless In White. We hung out with MIW then is was time to go on stage as Garrett managed the lighting and sound. We got on stage and finished our set of the 8 songs. Then Farewell My Love went on. As they did we walked around the merch tables, then it was finally time for Motionless In White to go on stage. Alexis and I stood side stage as they went on, we were really excited to see them play, especially since Garrett was playing with them on bass guitar. He did a great job on bass and Angelo was of course amazing on drums.<p>

* * *

><p>After finishing our set we stood around the merch tables and signed autographs and took pictures with fans. We stood around the venue just hanging out with fans. I got some cool stuff from fans, drawings, kandi bracelets and cigarette packs.<p>

"Look Ricky MiO!" Angelo said as a fan gave him some. He was really excited.

Alexis and Amy then came up to us with some gifts of their own. They also got some kandi bracelets, she got a pack of cigarettes too, and they all got some drawings. I think Amy was the most excited out of all of them, especially about the bracelets. She loved bracelets, I swear that girl wears like 50 bracelets on each arm. After hanging out with fans and our friends in Shattered Hope, Cynthia and the guys from Farewell My Love, we all went out to celebrate the first night of tour. Amy of course took a picture of all of us and tweeted it. "AmySHope: Wing party w/ miwband & Farewell_MyLove to celebrate the 1st night of tour. See you Hopefuls tomorrow the Whiskey". I could tell that this tour was gonna be amazing. Farewell My Love are cool dudes and I got my girl with me. Yup this tour was gonna be amazing.


	26. Chapter 26

February 14th, Valentine's Day. First Valentine's day with Angelo. I wonder what we're going to do today. He said he had a surprise for me, but I don't know if he's going to give me my surprise before the show or after the show, but before today's concert I'm taking Angelo out somewhere for lunch. I found a buffet restaurant near the venue, so we'll be going there. Hopefully no one stalks us. and Ricky and Alexis are coming too. So it's like a double date, Ricky also has a surprise for Alexis. I tried to get it out of him, but he just wouldn't tell me. I guess we both have to wait for later on.

* * *

><p>We all got to the venue, fans gave us awesome Valentine's Day gifts, then myself, Angelo, Alexis and Amy went to the buffet. Amy picked out a really great place. They had wings! "rickyxhorror: Double lunch date with angelomiw AmySHope and my girl AlexisSHope. Love you all". After our lunch we went back to the venue and got ready for the concert tonight. More gifts was handed to us. I think I'm going to need a bigger suitcase. Shattered Hope went on and I thought it was cute how Amy gave a shout out to Ange, and Alexis gave me one. It was cute, but nothing was going to top the surprise that Angelo and I set up.<p>

* * *

><p>We were by our merch table, as MIW started setting up. Next thing I know, Mike is dragging Alexis and I side stage, by the rest of the tech equipment. They went through their set; We Only Come Out At Night, Creatures, Abigail, Undead Ahead, Cobwebs, Puppets, Scissorhands, and London In Terror.<p>

"Thank you for coming everyone! Salt Lake City, Utah you guys fucking rock!" The crowd cheered really loud. "But before we sing our last song..." "Booo!" The crowd sighed. "haha, before we sing our last song, we just want to wish everyone out there a Happy Valentine's Day!...And...For our last song we want to bring out too special people, they're like family to us." Next thing I know Garrett walks off stage and Jamee comes over handing Alexis her bass and handing me a mic, as him and Mike push myself and Alexis on stage. The crowd roared with excitement. "Please welcome Amy and Alexis from Shattered Hope!...They'll be playing Immaculate Misconception with us!" The crowd cheered and then the guys and Alexis started playing. I was bit nervous to be up there singing with Chris but I had fun with it. Then Chris and I said goodnight and we all got off stage. I was about to get off when Angelo pulled me back on stage and kissed me right there, in front of everyone staring at us, with a spot light over us. Thanks Mike...he broke the kiss and then whispered in my ear that he has a surprise back in the RV.

* * *

><p>After Angelo and Amy had their moment it was time for ours. I took Alexis back on stage grabbing a mic from Mike on our way on stage. "Alexis...I love you a lot, you mean a lot to me, and I promise you that I would never hurt you, I'll always be here for you." I then heard a bunch of awe's coming from the crowd and some people yelling "kiss her!" I kept my eyes on Alexis though as reached into my pocket and pulled out two black rings with sliver writing on it that says "Forever in your heart" I put one on my finger, then I slipped a ring on her finger. "Promise rings." Once again I heard the awe's, they got louder as Alexis hugged me tightly "Thank you Ricky, you are so sweet." Alexis said, then we shared a passionate kiss on stage.<p>

"Alright love birds go take this to the RV!" Balz shouted from the side.

"The rest of us lonely guys are having a signing!" Chris shouted.

"Hey, I'll be there too. I'm not a douche like that." I said with a laugh.

* * *

><p>After Angelo gave me his gift, a necklace with a heart shaped locket, and inside a picture of us and on the side it said "Loving you always" It was beautiful. We then went back into the venue to hang out with some fans. Lots of people were saying how cute Angelo and I are together. Oh how I love this dude. haha. Valentine's Day this year was great. I can't wait for next year.<p> 


	27. Chapter 27

Soon we were in Nebraska, and today for the first time we were being interviewed by Bryan Stars. I've been waiting for this since we started touring. Of course MIW and Farewell My Love was also being interviewed. Bryan basically said, first come first serve. We got there unloaded our stuff into the venue then us girls put on some make up. We were in our RV when Robby and Chad came in along with Jason and Luis.

"Hey girls what's up." Robby said

"What does it look like" I said as I put on some eyeliner.

"It's called putting on make up." Chad said.

"Exactly" Jamee pointed out.

"Girls...Can't live with em, can't live without em." Jason said

"Same thing goes for you boys." Alexis pointed out.

"Whatever, by the way you never gave me that sandwich you promised last week."

"Shut up Luis!" I shouted.

"Make me." He got in my face so I slapped him.

"There now get out all of you!"

"Aww, why, but we just got here." Robby pouted as he just sat on my lap.

"Cause we have to get dressed."

"Eww.. I'm out of here." Jason said as he left.

"Same here." Luis said following Jason.

"Aww fine." Robby pouted as he left along with Chad.

We all got dressed in our stage gear, then we came out so Jason could get dressed. Motionless In White arrived, I could tell cause I heard girls screaming for Chris and Ricky. Jason came out and then we all went to meet up with Bryan Stars. He just finished interviewing Farewell My Love. Now it was our turn.

"Good luck guys." Caleb said as they all left. We talked to Bryan just getting to know each other while him and his camera man set up for our interview.

"Hi guys, I'm Bryan Stars, here with Shattered Hope." We all waved as Bryan introduced us. Just then we heard a cat meow. I looked around and saw a black kitty with a white diamond patch on it's forehead.

"Aww.. I said as I picked up the kitty."

"Amz really?" Jason said.

"Look it's a kitty." I said going up to the camera and showing the kitty, then Alexis and Jamee started petting it.

"Aww...it's so cute" Jamee said.

"Lets keep it." Alexis suggested.

"Fuck yeah! We can have a tour kitty!" I said.

"Well what do you know, you found an official mascot" Bryan said. We all laughed, I handed the kitty to Alexis and texted Luis to come get it and take it on the RV. Bryan asked us some questions like "How the band came together?" "What's it like touring with MIW?" "What do like most about a guy, (girl for Jason)?" Then finally Luis came to pick up the kitty.

"What I like in a girl?" Jason asked

"Yeah."

"Well he-"

"I'm her-oopp.." Luis just interrupted Jason

"What the fuck man!" We all laughed.

"Sorry."

"What too you so long?" I laughed.

"I didn't know where you guys were." He said laughing, as Alexis handed him the kitty.

"What do I do with it?"

"Put it on the RV, go to the store and buy cat food and bowl, and give it food and water." Alexis explained.

"Are you serious about keeping it?"

"Yeah." I answered.

"Then you guys forgot about a litter box."

"Oh yeah that too."

Luis laughed as he started to walk off.

"Oh wait!" I grabbed him and pulled him back into frame. "This is Luis our merch guy and my widdle brother." I said messing up his hair.

"Aahhh not my hair!" Luis said. He waved hello and said "sup, I'm single. Call me." Then he left. We continued on the interview. With more fun questions like the famous "porn star name" "What spirit animal are you?" "Crazy fan experience" "Most embarrassing moment" "Who farts the most on tour?" "Crazy tour stories" "which Disney Princess are you?"

"Does Sally from Nightmare Before Christmas count?" I said.

"No dumbass he said Princess!" Jason yelled at me.

"Shut up Sleeping Beauty!"

* * *

><p>Shattered Hope was doing their first interview with Bryan Stars and we were about to do our 3rd interview. We met up with Bryan as they just finished. I ran to Alexis with open arms. "Hey sweetie, I missed you,"<p>

"Missed you too." She kissed me

"How was the interview."

"Fun."

"Good."

"We got a kitty!"

"What?"

"Yeah Amy picked it up and now we have a kitty."

"Oh that's interesting."

"I swear if that cat pees on me or my stuff it's out!" Jason shouted.

"Jason!" Jamee shouted.

"What just saying."

Jamee kicked Jason.

"The fuck!" He chased her around then Balz chased Jason and tackled him

"Hey be nice to your sister!"

"What's it to you."

"Cause I said so."

"Fine just get the fuck off of me."

Jamee and Jason left, but Angelo and I made Amy and Alexis stay. We started the interview and then Angelo and I dragged Amy and Alexis in.

"Oh yeah this is our lovely girlfriends!" Angelo said as he kissed Amy.

"Yeah, and if you got it a problem with it, then fuck your mom!" I said. Then we let them go off to their own thing as we finished the interview with Bryan.

* * *

><p>"Ah! Isn't Ricky just adorable in his beanie?" Alexis said.<p>

"Yeah he is." I said laughing. We got back to where all the fans were and we said hi to a few of them who were standing on line. Then I went inside our RV and saw Jamee playing with the kitty. I took a picture of her and the kitty and tweeted it. "AmySHope: Found a kitty, we're keeping it. Any name suggestions? :3" We got a a lot of suggestions on a name, the kitty was a girl, lots of good names came in, we decided to go with Hope. I took another picture of her and tweeted from the band twitter "ShatteredHope: Say hello to our band kitty, Hope :3" The guys in MIW came by to see the kitty, then we all went into the venue. We quickly did sound checking then the show began. Another great show, some people even told us how cute Hope is. Aww they saw the twitter pics, yay!

* * *

><p>Another great show with our amazing friends. Hope is absolutely adorable, the cutest cat ever. Farewell My Love are fun dudes, hilarious, and Shattered Hope, they're like night we all hung out together, since the next day we had off. We went to a wall mart parking lot and had a tailgate party, myself, Balz, Ryan, and Alexis ran back and forth into wall mart. Well more like cart raced. I was on one team with Balz and Ryan and Alexis was on another. Alexis and I would sit in the carts as Balz and Ryan pushed. It was fun. Amy even recorded us. Yay for Amy and her flip camera. We had lots of food, drinks and jamming.<p>

* * *

><p>For our day off the next day we all decided to go to the movies in town. Stopping at Wall mart last night, helped out a lot, we got some stuff for Hope. We all love her, she's adorable, and I can't wait to get her home. Our day off at the movies was fun, then we had dinner at a Dave &amp; Busters. I literally spent the whole time in the arcade with Angelo, Robby, Luis and Cynthia. I love days off because we all get to spend time with each other. I'm really going to miss the guys in Farewell, My Love.<p>

* * *

><p>The next day I woke up to Ryan screaming!<p>

"AAAAHHHH FUCK! AAAHHHH RICKY!" ugh...what did I do?

"What?" Balz yelled, as I poked my head out of my bunk

"Fuck Ricky! Why you have to pee in a water bottle for?"

"Cause I had to fucking go."

"Dude we have a bathroom!" Balz said.

"I know but someone was in there and I had to fucking go. Sorry I can't hold my piss. "

"Why you gotta throw the bottle back here though, through it out the window or something."

"What I was tired. Not my fault you drank my ."

"I told you last time to label them."

"I told you last time to look before you drink. Not my fault last time and not my fault this time." I said as I laughed and got out of the bunk. Ryan really needs to be careful with what he drinks. Then again, we did get a little bit drunk last night. I checked my phone and saw a few text messages, one was a picture from Jason. I wonder what it was as I opened it. Then I saw a picture of me and Ryan kissing. Whoa...I don't remember that! We must have been really drunk haha. I checked to twitter to make sure he didn't tweet it, thankfully he didn't, but Ryan did.

"Ryan what the fuck dude really?" I showed him the picture.

"Not my fault." He replied clearly mocking me, but whatever it was too early to argue, I needed a cigarette. Unfortunately I couldn't smoke till we stopped at the venue and we were still on the highway. I looked out one of the windows and saw Shattered Hope's RV next to ours and what do you know Alexis was staring out the window as well. I didn't know if she could see me but I blew her a kiss, she smiled and made a hand heart. I quickly took a picture and tweeted "rickyxhorror: Look I saw out the window this morning. ;)" "AlexisSHope: rickyxhorror good morning to you too mew :3" It was great to see her that morning, even if it was just threw a window. We soon got to the venue and Alexis and I took a walk and smoke together. Yup, we're a happy couple. We walked for what seemed like hours. Not really sure where we were going, we just kept walking, and talking, about how much we love each other, our life, music. Everything. Alexis is amazing, she's more than my girlfriend, she's my best friend, and doesn't a great friendship make a perfect relationship.

* * *

><p>"Where's Alexis?" I questioned as I rocked Hope to sleep.<p>

"I think she's somewhere with Ricky." Luis said.

"Well duh, but where." Gosh my brother is so dumb.

"I don't know."

"Obviously no one does." Jason pointed out.

"Guys is Ricky-Ah! Never mind." Chris said as he threw his arms in the air.

"Can't find them either." I said.

"No. I swear that dude is going in the cage when he gets back."

"Guys just call them...duh!" Jamee pointed out.

"Good point." I then called Alexis

"Sis where are you. We need to go to sound check and get ready. You and Ricky been out for like 4 hours."

"Oh wow really?"

"Yes really." I laughed.

"So where are you?"

"Um..we don't know." I did a facepalm, how could they not know where they were at.

"Okay just text me where and I'll come get you."

"No it's okay, you can just give us directions."

"Alright I'll text you them."

I was looking for directions when all of a sudden Alexis texted me that her and Ricky got a ride from a fan who's on the way to the show. Awesome.

"So you guys found Alexis and Ricky?" Cynthia said as she walked on the RV

"Yeah, they're getting a ride back from a fan.

"Aww cool."

"By the way Cynthia thanks for all the pictures. Of us on stage, around the venues, me and Angelo, me and Alexis, Alexis and Ricky. Thanks."

"No problem girl. I love taking pictures." She said with a hug.

"Mind if I take some with you and little Hope."

"Sure thing, but lets wait for Alexis to come back."

"Of course."

I really did love Cynthia's photography. The pictures of me and Angelo came out beautiful. She posted them up last night, when I woke up this morning to see them I literally cried because of how beautiful they were. It was fun shoot and Angelo even put on his stage make up on me, it was fun and those pictures are really awesome. Ricky did the same to Alexis. She looked great in his stage make up. The ones with me and Alexis isn't 100% finished and ready to be published yet, but from what I saw they were amazing.

* * *

><p>We got a ride back from this super mega MIWSH fan. She was young about 16 maybe and her friend or boyfriend or brother or something, I'm not sure, was driving. He looked older than her probably 18 or 19. The girl was dressed in MIW/SH gear, the guy was in MIW gear only. He needs some SH in his life.

"Thanks again for the ride, it really means a lot." I said.

"No problem Ricky." She said as she played with her turquoise dyed hair. It was all turquoise except for her bangs which was dyed light pink. She had on a bunch of kandi bracelets.

"So what kind of kandi's you got?" Alexis asked. The girls face lit up as she turned around.

"Oh these are just a few. I got a Hello Kitty one, Mickey Mouse, This one says MIW. Oh yeah!" The girl reached down for two bags and handed them to both of us. "I made bracelets for everyone in MIW and Shattered Hope. I love you guys."

"Awe thank you..."

"Oh sorry, um...I'm Kirsten, and this is my brother Cory."

"Thanks Kirsten." Alexis said with a smile.

"And thanks again for the ride." I continued.

"You're welcome." She said, as Cory smiled. He was really focused on the road.

"Um...once we get there could we maybe take a few pictures?" Kirsten asked.

"Sure thing, and you can hang out with the rest of us. You have your tickets right?"

"Yeah, thanks Alexis."

We talked to Kirsten about her and her music taste, we found out that she's 17 and her brother is 20. Hmm I wasn't that much off. We soon got the venue and took some pictures with Kirsten and Cory.

"Come on we'll introduce you to the rest of the guys." Alexis said as we walked over to where all the RVs were parked. We introduced Kristen and Cory to the others and we hung out a bit. Kirsten and Cory are really cool. As SH took pictures with Hope, we went in our RV along with Kirsten, Cory and Luis. Luis kept flirting with Kirsten, ah that kid. The rest of us was watching Office episodes. Cory was a huge fan of The Office just like us.

* * *

><p>At the end of the day we made two new friends brother and sister Cory and Kirsten. Me and Alexis could tell that Luis kind of liked her, but he would never admit it, even though he was the one who asked for her number. It was also obvious that Cory has a crush on Jamee, but Jamee doesn't seem interested at all. She's hard to impress. She was interested in Johnny B, but then he got a girlfriend, and she kind of stopped talking to him, but yeah it takes a lot to impress that girl. Angelo and hung out after the show, he mostly just ran around the venue giving me a piggy back ride while stopping to take pictures with fans. Gah! He is so fun to be with, I love this dude! I know I say it a lot but I really do. Pretty soon tour will be over and Angelo and I can go back to doing our two favorite things. Watching wrestling cuddling together and beating him in Smackdown vs Raw.<p> 


	28. Chapter 28

Last show of MIW's headliner tour at the Croc Rock. You can say Alexis and I kind of grew up here. We would almost always come here for shows. Since we were close to home we decided to drop off Hope at the new house. I didn't want to leave her alone, but Angelo's mom said she would look after her for us. We went back to the venue and the line was all the way around the corner. Tonight's show was going to be epic. I could feel it.

* * *

><p>We wanted to make our last show tonight special, so we decided to play a longer set. Before and after the concert we spent lots of time with the fans, we wanted to make sure that each one of our fans went home happy, we didn't care how long it took us to meet everyone. Plus we wanted to spend time with the guys in Farewell, My Love. Even though they're coming back to our place and we're having a giant sleep over. Oh this should be interesting to say the least.<p>

* * *

><p>After the show we were just hanging outside with fans. Myself, Jamee, Robby and Cynthia were talking to some fans when someone came up behind me and poked me. I quickly turned around and saw TJ Bell. What did he want?<p>

"What the hell TJ, you wanna give me a heart attack?"

"No, just wanna say hi baby girl."

"Where's Melissa?"

"I dumped her."

"Let me guess, went to a concert and she tried to get with a band guy."

"No, slut said she was pregnant and tried to say the baby was mine, when I clearly remember using a fucking condom!...and that too." I just shook my head this girl was ridiculous.

"So what are you doing here?"

"I saw the concert, now I'm talking to you, what does it look like."

"AAHHH TJ FUCKING BELL!" A girl screamed and ran over to TJ. I just smiled and walked away. The things that Melissa would do just disgusted me. I went back to meet up with other fans, and Angelo.

"Hey do you know where your sister is?" A fan asked me.

"Not sure, but where ever she is, I know she's with Ricky." I answered as I signed their arm, then I too began to wonder where Alexis was at.

* * *

><p>Myself and Alexis was around the RVs with two other fans just talking and smoking, answering a few questions here and there. All the others were around the venue talking to fans as well I suppose. The fans then left too look for the others and there was just me and my girl. I pulled her into a hug and kissed her.<p>

"I'm so proud of you."

"Thanks." She said as she kissed me back.

"Aye! Rick! Where's the PCP!" I heard someone yell. Fuck there goes my boner. I turned around and saw TJ walking up to us. Oh god! I hope he wasn't with his girlfriend. Alexis sighed, I'm sure she felt the same way I did.

"For the last time I don't know where it is."

"Fuck Ricky I said where's the PCP?" He grabbed my arms and put them behind my back. This was fun like two years ago but not now.

"Dude! Let go!" I screamed, as he obeyed.

"What happened lost Melissa in a band dudes pants?"

"Ha ha, real funny Alexis." TJ said as he turned to her. "If you two really must know I broke up with her."

"Why?" I asked.

"Ask Amy." I take it Amy already ran into him. Just then Amy, Angelo, Chris, Jamee and Cynthia came over.

"Oh fuck not him! I'm done!" Jamee said as soon as she saw TJ and left. I couldn't help but to laugh at her comment.

"TJ...our old buddy." Angelo said with his arm around Amy's waist.

"Sup Ange. Hey Chris."

"Oh hey man." I looked over to Cynthia as she just gave him the death stare.

"TJ this Cynthia...Cynthia..." Chris started but TJ cut him off.

"I know." Myself, Alexis, Chris and Angelo looked at TJ all with the same weird look on our faces, except for Amy..."I know who Cynthia is, Fearless Records photographer right."

"Yeah...I'm gonna go check on Jamee." She said as she left. Something tells me that someone is hiding something.

* * *

><p>TJ has a really big mouth, it's so annoying. Of course Cynthia still remembers him from that one night, and I take it he does too. Great I just had to make out with a guy who actually remembers his past. We stood there talking to TJ for a while before going back to the last of the remaining fans. Everything was all packed up as we all drove back to our houses. We get to keep the RVs yay! We got back and decided to stay at Angelo's and Ricky's for the night. Our night consisted of playing video games and watching movies. Some slept others not so much. After some video games with the guys, myself and Angelo decided to go the MIW RV, but when we walked inside we caught Ricky and Alexis making out. oopps...We quickly ran out making sure not to disturb them.<p>

"Soo that's where they ran off to."

"Yeah." We decided to go in our RV instead. We got comfortable, cuddled up next to each other on the couch.

"How did you like touring?"

"It was fun, but now I'm glad we can finally cuddle again." I said as I rested my head on his shoulder.

"Me too." He pet my hair as I meowed and purred.

"You're just a cute kitty." He said as he kissed me. Then just then someone started banging on the door. I sighed as Angelo got up, he opened and the door and there was TJ. What the hell was he doing here? Did he really follow us to our house? What did this boy want?


	29. Chapter 29

"I take is Amy is here." TJ said.

"Yeah..." Angelo looked almost as confused as I did. "So, any reason you're here TJ..."

"Just wanted to say hi, and catch up...but...I guess you two are busy."

"Yeah kinda haha."

"Sorry man. I'll talk to you guys later or tomorrow."

"Okay." And with that TJ was gone.

"Sorry." Angelo said as he sat back down and put his arms around me.

"It's okay, he didn't know. It's not like we had a Do Not Disturb sign on the door." And with that said, Angelo made one and put it on the window. "Now you put up the sign." I said jokingly as I lightly punched his arm. "Ow." He said rubbing his arm, clearly pretending that it hurt.

"Well that's only cause you just thought of it." He said as he poked my sides.

We spent that night together in each others arms, as it should be every night. Lord only knows what Alexis and Ricky were up to.

* * *

><p>The next day we said our goodbyes to the guys in Farewell, My Love. They had a long drive back to Arizona. It was great having those guys on tour. As for us we had plenty of time off, and we were set to work on a new music video next week. Once again I can't give out any surprises. The label would kill me. haha.<p>

* * *

><p>Farewell, My Love went back home, I was gonna miss those guys, it was fun touring with them. Chris, Balz, Ryan, and Allie also went back home as did Garrett, Luis and Jason who went back to their house. Yeah Jason and Luis decided to move in with Garrett, since he lived alone and not that far from us. Jamee now has her own room, which makes both of us happy. Cynthia is going to stay with us for a week or so, as she works on publishing new photos. First day off tour and today was going to be a lazy day for us all. Alexis and Ricky worked on the laundry together as I replied to fans on our facebook, twitter and tumblr. Angelo was filling out a t-shirt order and helping Jamee with her new tattoo design which she's going to get done for her birthday next week; March 17th. That gave us a lot of time to get gifts for her and Jason.<p>

* * *

><p>The next few days were relaxing days. Then myself, Alexis, Angelo, Amy and Cynthia went to the mall to pick up gifts for Jamee and Jason. All of us was taking turns distracting them from the mall. Their birthday was tomorrow, and Angelo wanted to make it home in time before Smackdown. Luckily we already knew what we had planned to get course we ran into a fan, but it wasn't a big deal or anything. They let us be. I like it when fans respect our lives unlike those who stalk us. We sat down and ate lunch at the mall, talking about random stuff. Music, TV. Each others relationship. Yeah just a bunch of randomness.<p>

* * *

><p>As we were talking guess who showed up. TJ. Yay! He's been texting me all this week and calling, but I've just been so busy I didn't have time to talk to him. I should have known he would see my tweet about going to the mall and following me here. Sometimes I have watch out what I tweet.<p>

"Hey baby girls." TJ said as he pulled up a chair and sat in-between myself and Cynthia. "You got my text Amz" TJ said as he put his arm around me. I quickly moved his arm away from me as Angelo started to look pissed.

"Yeah, sorry, I've just been busy." I replied as looked over at Angelo. "So what do you want?" I asked turning to TJ.

"I-uh...wanted to know if Angelo and Ricky would want to hang out sometime." Obviously TJ was lying cause he that quickly. I just had a feeling that he wanted to talk about something else.

"Why not text me dude, you have my number." Angelo said.

"I uh- didn't want to bother you as much. I guess I don't know, where we stand."

"We're cool bro." Ricky said.

"Okay..."

"Look why don't you come by tomorrow and we can all hang out." Ricky suggested. I wanted to do the biggest facepalm right there. Really Ricky, inviting TJ Bell over on Jamee's birthday. You know she doesn't like him.

"Well tomorrow I'm going to be busy." Oh good. "Today's my last day in town, before I have to go out to LA and tour with Get Scared."

"Well then you're welcome to join us for the rest of the day." Ricky said as Alexis nodded and Angelo looked annoyed. Cynthia was of course listening, but she didn't make it seem like it.

"Alright, cool. So guys...wwwaaazzzzuuupppp" Immediately we all started laughing, even Angelo. Although I could tell he was still a bit mad. I would be too if some girl put her arm around him and asked him if he got her text.

We ended up talking for about another or so, and we even went around to a few other stores. We split up as us girls went into Victoria's Secret and the guys went to Game Stop. Who said we couldn't get things for ourselves. We brought some stuff and then Cynthia and I went off to the restroom as Alexis went to meet up with the guys.

"What is the deal with TJ?" Cynthia asked. Of course she knew I had to talk about him.

"I don't know, and that's what I want to fig-" I completely just bumped into someone and my Victoria's Secret bag fell down and the lingerie I brought fell out. I embarrassed and even more embarrassed to look up and find TJ. What the fuck? How is it that this dude is following me. Cynthia caught me before I fell backwards as TJ just picked up my stuff.

"Nice...too bad I won't see it on you." TJ said with a smirk

"Give me that!" I reached to grab it but TJ kept putting it behind his back.

"What's the magic word?'

"Now! Cynthia?" Cynthia then helped me to get back the lingerie and put in the bag.

"Real funny TJ." I said as I crossed my arms.

"You know it was." TJ said with a laugh.

"Come on Amy." Cynthia grabbed my hand as TJ grabbed my other hand and pulled me back.

"Wait, can I talk to you for a minute." I sighed as I turned to Cynthia and she let go.

"Fine what is it."

"I'm really sorry for about what happened between us that night."

"It's alright, it doesn't even matter now."

"No it does. I was douche, and I shouldn't have treated you like that."

"TJ it's fine. I forgive you. You were younger and more stupid."

"Yeah...Hey!" I laughed as did Cynthia.

"It's fine now. "

"Alright, I just wanted to make sure you're okay. How's everything with you and Angelo.

"Great.."

"Okay."

"That's it?"

"Yeah...we should um get back to the others."

"Yeah I guess..." Then Cynthia coughed signaling me to go with her to the restroom. "You go ahead. We'll meet up."

"Okay." And with that TJ slowly walked off. For some odd reason I had a feel that that's not all he wanted to talk to me about.

* * *

><p>TJ had left me and Angelo to go use the bathroom. It was just us two in game stop as Angelo turned to me.<p>

"Dude, I'm worried."

"About?"

"Amy."

"What about her?"

"talking to TJ."

"What is there to be worried about?"

"Dude you saw the way he came up to us, and he put his arm around her, and then our last night of tour. He showed up and talked to Amy first, then he comes knocking on the RV parked outside asking for her."

"Ange, you can't possibly think Amy is-"

"No. I know she would never do that. I never said she did or thought it. I just think that maybe TJ likes her...or maybe something happened between them in the past."

"You really believe that something could have happened between TJ and Amy in the past-dude think about your-"

"Hey guys." Alexis said as she came up to us as Angelo nudged me to make me stop talking. I take it he only wanted to discuss this with me and me only.

We soon finished up our day at the mall and parted ways with TJ, once he was gone Angelo's smile quickly came back, I take it Ange really believed his theory. I just find it hard to believe that Amy and TJ would know each other before knowing us. Is that just me or is it really hard to believe? Then again lots of things are hard to believe...


	30. Chapter 30

Today was Jamee and Jason's 19th birthday. Myself and Ange took Jamee to get her new tattoo, and dragged Jason along, as the girls and everyone else set up for their surprise party.

"Ricky, this makes no sense why I have to be here. I could be playing video games or drums, or even better, sleeping." Jason said as we got to the tattoo parlor. I laughed.

"Cause your sister might need you here for support."

"What support she got tats without me before, she'll be fine." I didn't even bother to respond, it would just make him more suspicious than he already is. This was going to take a while though, she was getting a black and red guitar with flames around it, and underneath saying "Rock n' Roll never dies" on her lower back. After a few hours of Jason being bored Her new tat was finished and it looked pretty epic. Angelo even paid for it, guess that counts as his gift. We went back to the house walked in as the MIW/SH family jumped out and yelled "SURPRISE!" Jamee smiled as she jumped up and down hugging everyone. "The fuck dude!" Was Jason's only reaction. We all exchanged gifts to them. DDrums sent over a brand new kit for Jason, with a shattered mirror on the bass drum, as Jamee got a new signature guitar from Fender. Black with red stars around it. After that it was time to eat cake.

* * *

><p>I was sitting down eating cake talking to the girls as Angelo pulled me aside, and started to kiss me. I giggled as he wrapped his arms around me, he set my plate down and picked me up over his shoulder and took me upstairs and sat me on the bed as he got on top of me kissing me down to my neck. It made me giggle, he was being adorably cute today. Which he was everyday, but today he was being extra adorable.<p>

"I love you." He said as he wrapped his arms around me pulling me closer to him.

"Love you too." I said as I kissed him.

"Amz, can I ask you something?"

"Yeah sure." In all honesty I was scared to what he wanted to asked to me. Probably had to do with TJ, more or less.

"Has anything ever happened with you and TJ?" I was right, it had to do with TJ. I'm not gonna lie to him, I'll just tell him what happened. I told him about the party Cynthia and I went to and how I just made out with TJ. Nothing more happened though. Just that. Ange looked shocked after I told him what had happened.

"So you were the girl that-" Ange mumbled to himself, but stopped mid sentence cause he must have realized that I heard him.

"Girl that what?"

"Nothing it's stupid now, and it doesn't matter, cause he lost his chance."

"What chance? Angelo, tell me." I crossed my arms as Angelo sighed.

"TJ used to talk a lot about this girl at a party, that he kissed and he could never get her out of his mind, and that he wanted to be with her so bad, but didn't know who she was." Ange let go of me as he sat up. "Now you're probably gonna go run off to him."

"Angelo..." I sat up and hugged him tightly. "I would never do that. I love you, not him. Like you said, he lost his chance." I kissed Angelo reassuring him that I wouldn't leave him, for TJ or anyone for that matter.

We laid back down in each others arms, turned on wrestling and once again feel asleep in each others arms. That night I had a horrible dream. Melissa had somehow gotten her way to fucking Angelo, I walked in on them and ran into TJ. He comfort me till Angelo came by and beat him up. They were fighting on a roof, I tried to stop them and they both accidentally pushed me off the roof, I woke up right before hitting the ground, breathing heavily and crying. I woke up Ange with my sobbing as he just wrapped his arms around me and kissed me.

"Shhh baby...it was just a bad dream."I held him close never wanting to let go in fear of losing him.


	31. Chapter 31

I love being home with my girl and dude Ange, but it was time for us to go back to California for a while and continue working on this new album. They still had Allie and Kuza around to keep them company. Ange seemed like he really didn't want to leave. Throughout the whole car ride he was sitting in the back with Amy just holding her whispering to her over and over how much he doesn't want to leave here. I was in the passenger seat drinking coffee and stopping Alexis from picking up her phone every five seconds.

"Damn girl, you really have a texting and driving problem."

"I wasn't texting." She laughed as she stuck her tongue out at me.

"Hey! Eyes on the road missy."

"We're at a red light."

"Eyes. Road." I took a sip of my coffee as she just laughed. I loved her laugh.

"How can I keep my eyes on the road when you're sitting right there?"

"Babe I know it's hard, but I've had to deal with it too. If I can get through it so can you." I gave her a quick peck on the cheek, right before the light turned green. We got to the airport, and meet up with the rest of the guys.

"Chris there is no need for sun glasses." Amy said as Angelo had his arm around her.

"I don't have my make up on." Chris pouted

"You are such a girl."

"Aren't we all." Balz said with a laugh. We headed over to security check-in. Angelo with his arms still around Amy. We getting closer to the end of the line, as Alexis and I just kept talking.

"Have safe flight and call me when you guys land."

"Of course darling." I kissed her then Ryan came up and put his arms around us.

"And if he doesn't I'll beat him up." We all laughed

"Never gonna happen Ryan."

"Hey you love birds, we gotta separate!" Balz literally shouted as everyone glared at him. He didn't care as he just hugged Alexis, as did Chris, and Ryan. Angelo kissed Amy, for what seemed like forever. Balz coughed.

"Really Amz, not gonna say bye to the rest of us?" Balz pouted as Amy laughed then hugged him, Chris, and Ryan. Alexis hugged Angelo as Amy gave me a hug.

"Look after Ange okay." That worried me, why would I have to look after him. I hugged Alexis one more time giving her another kiss as Angelo did the same then we continued on our way. Once on the plane Balz and Ryan fought over the window seat, Typical I wanted to be sure to sit next to Ange so I could talk him, so we just took our seats behind Balz and Ryan, still fighting for the window as Chris tried to control them.

"Dudes! One of you can take the window now, and the other can take it on our way back."

"But I want it now and on the way back." Balz sighed.

"Ryan take my seat at the window."

"But I don't wanna sit next to some creepy dude."

"Why don't you guys rock paper scissor it or something." Chris said as he sat across from them. I laughed then turned to Angelo who was just staring out at the window.

"Dude, you're alright?"

"Just tired."

"It's more than just being tired, I know something is wrong."

"Nothing is wrong." He sighed.

"Dude, I know something is up, you've been like this for the past three days. What's wrong?"

"I'm just worried."

"About?" He stood quiet and turned and look back out the window, I nudge him as he let out another sigh.

"Amy." He mumbled as he looked out the window. I sat there a bit confused as to why he would be worried about her as the plane took off, once in the air I nudge Angelo again.

"Why?"

"I'm just worried that while we're not there, she's gonna leave me for TJ." I burst out laughing.

"Seriously dude...She's not gonna leave you let alone leave you for TJ." I shook my head. "Why would you think that."

"Cause remember that girl that TJ would constantly talk about."

"There's lots of girls TJ talks about."

"The one at that one party, that he couldn't get out of his head."

"No."

"Yeah, that was Amy."

"Damn, it really is a small world." I chuckled as Angelo gave me the death stare.

"Not funny."

"Look man, Amy isn't stupid, she loves you, I know that, you know that, we all know that. Trust me dude. Relax, you can't expect to track drums like this you know." I gave him a smile as he smiled back. "Did you even have any MiO today?"

"No." Ange pouted.

"Once we land you can have all the MiO you want."

"Trust me, I expect to." He said with a smile. Now there's my Angelo!

* * *

><p>On the way back home from the airport I drove since Alexis was tired. I put in Get Scared, I must say their new singer is amazing, but I miss Nick with the guys. Alexis was resting her head on the window while texting.<p>

"Who are you texting so early?"

"Jamee, telling her to make breakfast."

"Yay. I'm pretty hungry." Alexis and I didn't eat earlier. We just quietly woke up got brushed our teeth, threw on clothes and a beanie and took Ange and Ricky to the airport, we didn't even put on makeup, and Chris is the one wearing sun glasses, when we should be the ones. We got home as Jamee just finished making food. Sphinx, our tour kitty, came downstairs meowing. I gave her some food and then the three of us sat down and started eating and discussing what we should do today. We all decided on playing WWE 12, and we played against people online. I tweeted ID and instantly got a bunch of game request. The guys called just when they landed. When Angelo wasn't working on drums he would call me and we would stay on the phone till we had to. I had just finished getting ready for bed and about to go to sleep when Angelo called. We ended up talking all night just about random stuff, it was fun. I checked the time and saw it was only 7am, I decided to get some sleep. We made plans with Allie, Kuza, Luis, Jason and Garrett to go bowling, I couldn't wait. I've always been a bowling nerd.

I woke up and got ready, us girls wanted to match today since we were a team and decided to wear red and black. I put on my red ripped skinny jeans along with my black MIW shirt that says "Open Your Mind Before Your Mouth." and just threw on my black converses and red beanie. Alexis had on the same jeans and shoes, her shirt was a MIW shirt that says "Put Your Teeth To The Curb" and her beanie was black. Jamee got dressed in the same pants as us, her converses were knee high, and she had on a plain red shirt with her black vest. We picked up the guys, and Allie and went to the bowling ally. The boys didn't know why we were all matching. Allie told them that's the reason why we're gonna win. We got to the ally traded in our shoes for their bowling shoes and of course Jason had something smart to say about everyone's feet smelling. We laughed it off and started playing.

"Lets make things more interesting." Kuza suggested.

"Like what?" Alexis asked.

"Losing team pays for lunch."

"Deal." Her and Kuza shook hands and then the game started.

In the end we won, and Jason was pissed cause he didn't bring any money.

"You mad bro?" Jamee asked

"You think!" They started playing as I just sat there and laughed. There was a cafe' in the ally so we stood there to eat. Alexis, Garrett and Luis went out for a cigarette, Allie and Jamee went to the bathroom and Jason went to hit on some girls.

I sat there alone texting Angelo about our bowling match, when out of nowhere someone just takes my phone. I quickly turn around and see TJ,

"Give me back my phone." I said as I punched him

"No." he just smirked at me like the punch didn't hurt him at all.

"TJ!" I reached for my phone as he just shoved it down his pants.

"Get your phone now."

"Eww... no...you can keep it." I rolled my eyes

"What about Angelo?" Oh great he looked through my text.

"What about him?"

"How are you gonna text him back?"

"I'll just use Alexis' phone when she gets back."

"Oh so your gonna tell on me." He pouted and gave me the puppy dog eyes.

"Yeah, I'm not gonna lie to him." I turned back around as he set my phone down in front of me.

"You're a good girlfriend."

"Thanks." I smiled as I checked the text from Ange that I missed because of TJ.

"I just...never mind..." He shook his head and turned around to leave, I grabbed his arm to stop him.

"TJ I know...but I'm happy with Angelo now."

"I know you are, and I'm happy for you. You're an amazing person, and you and Ange are really perfect for each other. I don't want myself, or anyone to come in-between you guys."

"Thanks TJ. You're a nice guy, and I'm sure you'll find someone perfect for you."

"Thanks baby girl." he said as he laughed. I gave him a hug, he held me like he didn't want to let go, but he did and sighed.

"Well I gotta go, do some stuff."

"You're sure you don't wanna stay."

"Yeah, I'll just text you or something."

"Okay."

"Alright bye."

"Bye." And with that TJ walked away. I believe him when he said that he wouldn't try anything to break up me and Ange, but I could still tell that he was hurt, because he likes me so much, and now there is nothing he can do.

I continued to text Angelo while waiting for my friends to get back, what was taking so long, I was hungry and losing patience.


	32. Chapter 32

We survived 2012. MIW's new album came out, our first full length album came out a month after and both was a huge hit, we even got to play some of the shows on the east coast as the opening band for their headlining tour, Alexis and I even got to go with the guys to the UK. A lot has changed within the year though. TJ got over me once he was officially a full time member of Escape The Fate, we all saw that coming, same with Devin. Kuza went off working with Vampire's Everywhere! then soon started working on his own EP, I'm proud of that dude. Luis got together with that Kristen girl, from that one show, he still lives in our old house with Jamee and Jason. We still keep in touch with Cynthia, she's like our official band photographer. We met New Years Day and from the start Jamee and Jake hit it off and recently they got together. Jason is himself, flirting with every girl he sees. As for Garrett, him and Alexis talked they worked out their past and realized that somethings should be left in the past. He moved to LA and is now dating Cynthia, of course we're all still great friends. We stopped seeing Melissa, thank the lord. As for Ricky, him and Alexis got their own place, still close to us, and they keep Sphinx. I moved in with Ange, poor Ange though, his dog passed away, but he got a new puppy, her name is Maggie. One thing that majorly changed for me was the fact that somehow Ange managed to get me completely off of junk food, and every day we take turns making breakfast, lunch and dinner. He also saved my life, literally. I stupidly thought it was good idea to go out and drink for my birthday, with some guys we had met in a band, I forgot their name, but we all they were cool. Lets just say, I got into some trouble and luckily Ange was there just watching out for me, and he took care of the problem. I don't know why that time would be any different from the first time. Never again am I drinking and this time I mean it, plus Ange yelled at me and told me that I can only get wasted on chicken wings and candy, that if I actually get wasted, wasted he would put me in the walls of Jericho. Though he was probably joking about the last part, he was very serious and extremely mad at me. Other than that everything has been pretty normal, there were ups and downs, but everything was fine, and I had no doubt that my friends and Ange love me and are honest with me. Although April is coming up soon, so is Wrestlemania 29, in which we are all going to, and by all I mean, myself, Alexis, Luis, the twins, and Ange, unless something for the band comes up, in that case, then Jason can give it to a lucky girl.

This week was gonna be quiet though. Jamee and Jason both flew out to LA to go to Disneyland for their birthday since Jake had season passes. There wasn't much to do with band stuff since now we were on break, but of course I knew that Alexis would still be writing during her free time, as I would, as well as the guys in MIW, especially Chris and Ricky. I decided to take this week to finish getting ready for the wrestling weekend event, gather up stuff for people to sign, get a new camera and a dress for the Hall Of Fame, rather than waiting until last minute. Angelo didn't see the point in me dressing up nice and fancy for the HOF, but I convinced him that it was my one night to be fancy, I tried to convince him to do the same, but he wouldn't agree to it. He said he would still help me pick out something, even if I already had arranged Alexis to, since she agreed to dressing nice as well. I think he just wanted to come, to get out, see Ricky and stop at the pet store to buy more sweaters for Maggie, which was perfectly fine with me. First we went to pick up Ricky and Alexis, Angelo drove so I could text my sister on the way.

* * *

><p>Angelo and Amy was coming to pick up myself and Alexis to go to the mall. I really grew to hate it there, as much as Ange did, we tried our best to stay away from it, but of course with Amy, Alexis and Jamee being girls, they went whenever they wanted to. For Ange and I this would be the first time we went in almost a year, hopefully nothing bad would happen. Alexis was texting her sister all morning, and by the time it was 12:30 they had arrived. I put on my leather jacket and walked out with Alexis, locking the door as she ran to the car. I slowly followed not really in the mood for going to that hell hole, but I didn't want to be home alone with Alexis. The things I do for this girl. I greeted my two friends as I got in the car, I took of Amy's beanie and ruffled her hair, and did the same to Angelo's hair. Of course Amy snatched off my beanie and ruffled mines in return. That was how we greeted each other always since I always saw her like a sister to me, and I knew she saw me like a brother. Angelo drove to the mall, us guys stood pretty quiet, and listened to the two girls catching up. Once to the mall we focused on the mission at hand which was to help our girls pick out a dress for that fancy wrestling thing next month. Everyone knew how Amy always procrastinated, so we all made sure that she would get a dress today, not tomorrow, not next week, today. Surprisingly it didn't take all day, and surprisingly we didn't run into any fans. After that we went to the pet store in the mall, I got some more cat food for Sphinx and Angelo got Maggie a new sweater as the girls looked at the puppies for adoption.<p>

"Amy, you already have Maggie." I sneaked up behind them and made Amy jump.

"So I can't look at puppies?" She faked a pout, it was too easy to tell when she was faking pouts and tears. I don't understand how Angelo falls for it every single time.

"You can, just remember you have one waiting for you at home." I nudged Alexis to get her attention. "Same goes for Sphinx."

"But Sphinx is a cat, I want a puppy." Alexis protested. I wasn't against dogs, I was just worried that Sphinx wouldn't get along and more importantly that we wouldn't have time for it, when being on tour, unless one of us wasn't in a band, and that wasn't gonna happen anytime soon. We were in our prime and Shattered Hope just got started, so there was no way either one of us was going to give that up for anything.

"You can always come and see Maggie." Angelo popped up in the conversation, I thought he was still at the register checking out his items, but he sneaked up on me, just as I did to the girls.

"Yeah you guys can come over now." Amy suggested and smiled.

"Sounds good to me." I agreed, it was still early, so why not go back and spend the day at their house, and jam out together.

We left the mall, and on the way back they all mostly talked about wrestling, I knew a little bit about it, but unlike the others I couldn't find myself to get into it. I was content with Dexter, TWD, and American Horror Story. Once we were back at their place we all agreed to have a marathon of The Walking Dead, until the new episode tonight, and order pizza and wings. Angelo made the order and Amy brought some candy over to the living room as we all talked about TWD, and what it would be like to be in a zombie apocalypse, and how we would all survive. The night was pretty normal, and lasted longer than expected. Amy was tired and wanted to go to sleep, but Alexis didn't want to leave. I wanted to get back home to Sphinx though, so we all agreed that Amy and Alexis would stay here and Angelo would come home with me, and spend the night at my place. It would be just like the old times, before the girls came into the picture and our lives changed completely. Not that I'm complaining, but everything did change, and to be honest I actually miss living with Ange. We had lots of fun times, going on Walmart adventures, having a kitchen half filled with Rockstar the other half with MiO, jamming together, writing together, designing together. Now my kitchen just has Rockstar and Naked Juice, I jam with Lex, an write with her. We still go over designs as a band together, but it's not the same since I'm not physically with the dude anymore and can get to him right away when I think of something. I don't regret meeting the girls, but sometimes I just miss how close Ange and I were.


	33. Chapter 33

I am completely devastated. How could this be? Angelo quitting the band? I though for sure that out of all of us he would be the one to stay until the very end. He says he's physically and mentally worn out from touring all the time and that's understandable, we're touring like mad men. Home for two weeks and then back out on the road again, it's stressful. I support Ange in his decision, I'm his best friend, always has, always will. Still I wish that none of this would have happened. I wish that one day he will come back. We're fine with the new drummer, but it still feels like it was just yesterday that Angelo put out his official statement. Things just aren't the same without him. Him and Ghost running back to the bus to catch Monday night Raw before going to sleep. Making us food on our days off, going on late night wal-mart runs. I just never saw this coming, no one did. I just wish him the best of luck in his next career move, and so far it looks like it's working out for the best. Plus I'm pretty much stuck with him, since I plan to stay with Alexis for a very long time, and it doesn't seem like he'll be leaving her sister any time soon.

* * *

><p>As much as Angelo tells me that it's not my fault, I can't help but feel like him leaving the band is my fault. It was no surprise to anyone that Angelo has been getting physically tired from touring, whenever he came back he always slept the entire day. On top of that he recently started designing shirts for Dead End Threads. So of course he had to be feeling worn out from time to time. There were even times that he would doze off in the middle of Raw. I told him to take a break from touring and he did that, it helped. But of course Ange needed more time off, I just can't believe he actually called it quits. It was unbelievable to everyone, something that none of us saw coming, and of course who gets all the blame from the fans; I do. I mean I didn't tell him to quit, that was all 100% his choice, but I did suggest taking a break from touring, so maybe it is my fault, just a bit. I know when Angelo tells me that it's not my fault that he means it, but still I can't help but to feel guilty. I just want Angelo to go back, the band isn't the same without him. Don't get me wrong, I don't mind the new drummer, but I know that with every band that goes through member changes, it's never the same as it was when it first started, some change for the better, some for the worse. We'll just have to see where this takes them. I still he hope Angelo changes his mind and goes back, I know guys want him back too.<p>

Now they're back on tour, everyone except Angelo, but he's happy and I can see that, especially when he's drawing, and watching TV, and Maggie comes and sits on top of his shoulders. He loves that dog, always has since day one. I guess I should be happy, I shouldn't dwell on the fact that he's no longer in MIW, no one should. Well that's what Alexis tells me, and she's right. She's always right, even when I don't want to admit it, she is, even about why I've been sick a lot lately.

* * *

><p>I'm peacefully sleeping in my bunk, which is shocking since the past few days wasn't so good. I'm dreaming that I'm on stage, playing guitar with H.I.M. all of a sudden Ville is screaming the lyrics into my ear, I suddenly wake up to my phone ringing loudly bumping my head slightly on the bunk above mine. Shit I hope I didn't wake up Balz. I rub my forehead to sooth the slight pain, and answer my phone without looking at the caller ID. "Hello." I whisper, knowing it's the middle of the night, just not sure what time it is exactly. I hear Amy's voice, and for some reason she's crying. I can hear Alexis in the background trying calm down her sister. I listen carefully to what Amy is saying, but can't make it out with all of her god damn crying. "Will you please stop crying, I can't understand a word you're saying." Finally the girl calms down. I sigh quietly, still half asleep with my eyes closed. They suddenly open when Amy tells me why exactly she called me at this ungodly hour of the night. Now this was more shocking than when Angelo quit, this I really couldn't believe.<p> 


End file.
